I'm Only Me When I'm With Them
by MyNotSoNormalLife
Summary: Isbell's life has never been good. For the first eleven years, she was terrified, living in her aunt and uncles house. When her and her cousin Sirius go to Hogwarts, they join James, Remus and Peter, forming the Marauders together. Now in 5th year, she becomes more aware of the war, battles the new assult of feelings, and finds light in darkness. But the Dark hates her, huh? RLxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fred, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Jmaes, Lily, Dobby, and Hedwig are all dead and Hermione has married Ron Weasley...I clearly don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Maruarders-Era FF, because I love the era and I hate that there will be no prequel. Please R&R, I love when y'all do!**

_Chapter One_

I laughed loudly with Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. Sirius had just turned Frank Longbottoms' hair a nasty shade of green and he didn't even realize it. "Nice," I commented. Sirius winked and I chuckled.

Sirius was my best friend, my first friend. We're cousins, though distant. His Mum took me in when my parents were sent to Azkaban for Merlin knows what. Wasn't exactly a blessing, Sirius, Regulus and I could never be kids. Made to much noises? _Crucio!_ Played a prank on Bella or Cissy?_ Crucio!_ The curse hurt like crap, but I've felt it so many times I'm used to it. I hate that I can say that, but what can I do?

We had met James on Platform nine and three quarters, then Remus on the train. I'd found Peter roaming around by himself when I'd left so they could change into their robes. Since, the five of us had never been seen without another close by. James said we should call ourselves the Maurarders and that was that. Bada bing, bada boom, Hogwarts pranksters. We were 'legendary', but we didn't see it. To us we were just five students having fun and sassing teachers. We rarely fought, but when we did, the teahers were suspicius. Didn't blame them, honestly. Half the time we pretended to fight just to make the occupants of Hogwarts to let their guard down, and then we'd pull off an amazing prank.

"Hey, Remy," I said, rolling over on Sirius' bed to look at the werewolf.

"Yes, Isbell?" He asked, looking up from his fifth piece of parchment for his Potions essey.

"I'm having a bit of a problem with my Defense essey," I grinned. "Tell me, what are the five signs that identify a werewolf?"

Remus grinned wolfishly. I was closest to Remus the most out of the entire group, besides Siri. He had told me first about his'furrry little problem' and I had been the first to help him with his transformations. Our bond rivaled mine and Sirius', and my dear cousin often complained that Remus was taking his place.

"But of course," He said in a stressed formal accent that nearly had me in hysterics. "One, he's my best friend. Two, he sleeps in the fourth year Gryffindor dormitries. Three, he wears Remus' clothes. Four, he looks vaguely like Remus. Five, oh wait, he _is _Remus."

I laughed now, openly. This was why I loved Remus. He didn't take any offense in a bit of werewolf teasing. Least from me. He bit James' head off last time, but it had been the day before the full moon. "Oh, I'd like to see the look on Bomaards face if I did write that."

"Glad to know my curse is so benifitial to your studies, Bell," Remus said dryly. I sniggered.

"Love you too, Remy."

Sirius pulled a disgusted face while Peter and James howled with laughter. Remus and I were very close, and it was a bit of a little inside joke to us that we'd fall in love some day. We'd embarrassed several classmates already who had suggested it. It probably didn't help that we flirted a bit, but I flirted with James to, and Peter as well, which sickened my cousin.

"Gross. Please refrain from saying more," He said now and I laughed again.

"Why?" I teased. "Worried we might actually fall in love?"

Sirius feign throwing up while I laughed with Remus.

"You know, it would be horribly cliché if you did," Lily Evans, my favorite redhead said as she walked in. She never entered the boys' dormitory, preferring to stay in her own because James was very infatuated with her. I often fell asleep on one of my friends beds at night because we'd stay up so late planning pranks and Lily normally sent me her patronus if she absolutely needed me, and that she was here now had the color draining from my face. "Bell."

"I'll be back later," I muttered and quickly disentangled myself from Sirius' mess of a bed and wrapped my arms around my only girl friend and led her from the room. I kept her walking until we were outside and sitting by the Black Lake, out of sight. "What happened, dear?"

She sniffed. "After O.W.L.s...All the rest of the fifth year girls had come out here to relax. We normally do this after exams, while your off with one of your many friends. Well..Severus was out here as well, but he was reading so I hadn't bothered him. You know how he is when he's reading."

I didn't, actually. I didn't associate myself with the Slytherins', unlike Lily. I knew Severus, I often saved him from a bit of bullying from my dear cousin and James. We held each other as acquaintances, sharing nods in the corridors, but I didn't know him. I knew enough that he cared for Lily greatly and that James was jealous of their friendship.

"Anyway, your friends showed, and I thought it was rather curious you weren't with them, since all four were there and you couldn't have been far behind. I was going to leave since you weren't there to distract James, but they hadn't noticed me. James and Sirius were teasing Severus, and eventually wands were drawn and James was being right cruel. I intervened, of course. James hit on me, begged me to go out with him. One thing lead to another and Sev-Sev-He-called-"

I hissed. I knew it was going to happen to Lily eventually. Severus Snape was a Slytherin. While he may care for Lily, he was also painfully close to the Dark Arts. Of course one day he would have to be cruel to her to pursue them.

"He called you a.." I trailed off, venom dripping in my voice. I despised the name, it was as horrible as werewolf prejudices. But for someone to call Lily Evans a Mudblood was just asking for murder. Everyone in the school knew that with James obsession with her, and me being her best friend, that Lily had the Maraurders protection, even if she didn't know it herself. Sirius went to many lengths to protect Lily from his brothers teasing, simply because James and I cared for her. Remus loved Lily like a sister, she was the only one who would study with him without questions being thrown at him left and right. Peter simply did what James, Sirius, Remus and I did. No one messed with Lily. No one.

"Yeah," She muttered. "Bell, he was so cruel! I never expected that out of him!"

She started sobbing then and I pulled her closer so that she was practically in my lap as she sobbed. I brushed my hands through her hair, but otherwise did nothing. With Lily words didn't need to be passed between us for her to know I cared for her, and vice versa. There had been some speculation last year about us, but Sirius had squashed the rumors.

When her tears subsided, she didn't move. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Lil. Look, don't let Snape get to you. He's a Slytherin, and he's had it pretty hard over there because of his friendship with you. He's probably getting tired of it. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come begging for your forgiveness sooner or later," I smiled reassuringly and she nodded.

"I suppose your right. But Bell, he was so cruel.."

"Hush," I said and made her look at me. "Tonight, we're going down to the kitchens and eat all the ice cream the house elves will give us and drink hot chocolate by the fire. We can talk about everything or we can talk about nothing. Just you and me, no one else."

She laughed at that slightly. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

I grinned. "Love you too. Now dry your tears. Dinner is calling."

She chuckled and stood, helping me stand before we walked back up to the castle. I didn't say anything when she curled her arm through mine and held my hand when we passed a group of laughing Slytherins, that included Severus Snape. She leaned on my shoulder and I layed my head on hers as I glared furiously at Snape, who gulped with real remorse in his eyes. My hand went numb from her grip, but I didn't say anything.

The moment was gone, but Lily stayed curled around my arm even as we entered the Great Hall. It was clear the incident had spread through Hogwarts, for everyone watched us as we walked in. Lily sniffled again and clung closer to me with her head down, but I held my head high and glared at anyone who dared to look at Lily in any way, even pity. I glared at James who had looked up and was going to say something, but he stopped. I lead Lily to the front of the Gryffindor table and we ate a small, short dinner under the watchful eyes of my friends. It didn't escape my notice that several students left dinner early with a face full of zits or boils. I'm sure Lily noticed to, but she was scolding at me, probably thinking I had done it. I took the blame, Lily would be furious if she knew James or Sirius had been.

"It isn't their fault," She muttered. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you want to give a detailed report on what happened?" I asked and she frowned.

"Suppose not. But quit hexing them. It won't look good on me, since I'm prefect and should be giving you detention."

I chuckled humorlessly.

Lily and I went straight to the kitchens after dinner cleared out and we ate several pints of ice cream, talking about everything, excluding anything about my friends or Severus. We talked about Quidditch, O. , school, and contemplated nail polish colors. She changed my hair color several times before we decided my mane of black curly hair looked best the way it was. For fun, I put purple highlights in her hair. Surprisingly, she loved it and wanted to keep it.

When we got back to the Common Room, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were sleeping on the sofa and arm chairs, looking as if they had waited for us to return. I looked at Lily, who had been laughing, but her laughter died. I smiled apologetically. "I can't let them sleep down here...I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I'll probably crash with them."

She nodded in understanding with a small smile and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Bell."

"Anytime," I smiled to her and she disappeared up the steps to the girls dormitory.

I sighed and shook my head at the predicament my friends had gotten themselves in. My friends were loyal, you couldn't deny that. It was one of the many reasons I loved them.

Sirius shifted in his sleep with a small whimper and I smiled slightly. The four of them were sprawled out across the couch mostly, though James' feet were resting in the arm chair. They were a tangle of arms and legs, and it honestly looked like when me and Sirius went to stay with the Potters' at the end of the summer and Remus and Peter came the week before term. We'd make a pallet in the middle of the Potters' living room and sleep there every night and when we woke up, I felt like Mr. Potatoe Head, Muggle baby toy Lily told me about, having to find which arms belonged to me and which legs belonged to the boys. That was how close we were. Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't bat an eyelash anymore, nor did Mr. and Mrs. Lupin when we stayed there.

I picked my way through them and sat down in between my cousin and Remus. Both shifted slightly in their sleep and I found a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled at the sleepy look on Remus' face when he opened his eyes. "Bell?"

"Hey," I smiled. "What did you lot do, wait up for me?"

"Yes.." He yawned. "We didn't see you after dinner and you and Lily didn't show up on the Map. We were worried. You normally don't cast the unplottable charm on yourself."

"Girls night," I whispered back. "We didn't want to be found."

"Is she ok?" He asks, eyes flashing up to the girls dormitories before settling on me again.

"He hurt her. Bad. To her, it's like how you would feel if we made fun of your furry little problem," I whispered. "I told you boys to leave him alone. I _knew _something like this would happen eventually."

"You knoq how James and Sirius are," Remus mutters.

I smile slightly. "I can't exactly stay mad, can I? But the next big prank we pull is fully directed at Severus Snape.

Remus yawns as he nods. "I'd suggest we get up and wake them, but I'm not sure where my own legs are."

I chuckle slightly and we lapse into silence, my head falling onto his shoulder. My boys have shifted, as if sensing I was there, and now I have Sirius' head in between my shoulder blades. Peter is using my head as a pillow, and James as his arm thrown over my thighs. With a small smile, I allow myself to succumb to sleep in the warm common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fred, Remus, James, and Sirius are all still alive, right? The answer to that is the answer to the question: Do I own Harry Potter? Wish I did though.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R, I'll love you forever if you do! **

_Chapter Two_

I groaned when a scream filled the common room. So did four other people around me and I opened my eyes slowly, groaning again at the pain in my neck and the assault of morning light.

I'm in a position that I'm not unused to. I'm sprawled across James, my head is on Peters chest, Remus is still hugging my waist, and Sirius is laying on my legs. My arms have tangled themselves in James and Remus' and my hand is now fisted in Peters' hair. I think Remus' face is buried in my curls, but it might also be James'. I'm not positive how to get up exactly.

"Did we sleep in the common room last night?" James blinks as he groans. "Your heavy, Bell..."

I smack his head. "You don't tell a girl she's heavy, James. Besides, Sirius is on top of me."

"Ow..." Peter moans in pain. "Bell, your pulling my hair."

"Sirius, get your fat butt off my legs," I groan.

"I will when Remus disentangles his legs from my arms," my cousin answers in his awful morning voice.

"Remus, are you cuddling with Bell on my back," James mutters around a yawn from underneath me.

"Like we all haven't cuddled with Bell before," Remus mutters.

We're silent for a moment, none of us moving, and the students that have come downstairs look on in shock. I groan and drop my head back down into Peters' chest.

As if we had it timed, and I swear we didn't, we all say, "I'm not sure how to get up."

It normally only takes us a few minutes to find our own body parts when we sleep in the floor or in the same bed, but on a rare occasion we get so tangled up we can't function for a while. Today is one of those days.

After a lot of moaning, groaning, laughs, cries of pain, punches, and kicks, we finally have gotten ourselves disentangled. Our Housemates still seem to shocked to move as we laugh at ourselves.

"Like the week before term all over again," James laughs, and it seems to horrify everyone even more.

"Oh, go on, like you expect less from us," I groan, Peter fully supporting my weight. "You," I point at a terrified first year. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," The kid squeaks.

"And I'm up why?" I question James and smack him again. He rubs his head.

"I'm not the one that screamed!"

"Yeah, but I feel bad hitting Peter 'cause he's keeping me from falling, Remus is out of my reach, which I believe he did purposely, and Sirius would hit me back," I say with a sweet smile.

"He would no-"

"Yes, I would," Sirius cuts in. "Bell, do something with your hair."

"Do something with yours," I snap back. "We can't all look like beauty queens the second we wake up." After a moment, I continue, "Classes don't start until nine. I want sleep,"

"Actually, you need to come to breakfast with me," Lily says, pushing past the still stunned crowd. She looks amused and is smiling slightly. "I thought you were going to make them go upstairs."

"I was," I mutter. "But then I got to comfortable and have you seen James' face when he sleeps? It's like a baby's and you don't want to wake a baby that's sleeping peacefully and not screaming."

Lily stifles a laugh as James objects with a glare. I roll my eyes.

"Want me to charm your hair?" She asks. I nod at her gratefully and she taps her wand to my head, then my clothes so I look like I just got dressed. "Let's go."

She threads her arm through mine and I moan at her until we're out of the portrait hole. Then I fall silent and lean my head on her shoulder as we walk through Hogwarts, her not allowing me to use the secret passages.

"We would have got here a lot earlier if we had," I mutter. She smiles.

"But I wanted to get here later so that we didn't have to see Severus. He always eats breakfast early and then reads in his common room until nine."

"Not today he doesn't," I mutter as _he _walks over from the Slytherin table to Gryffindor. Lily mutters something and grabs my arm as if I can save her from her used to be best friend, right as he arrives.

"Lily," He says, longing in his voice. Almost as an afterthought, he says, "Black," in acknowledgement to me. I glare at him and he frowns. "Lily-"

"Bell," She mutters to me, desperation in her eyes.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I announce loudly, irritation seeping in at the lengths I go to for my best friend. "Lils, I need your help."

"Of course, Bell," she mutters, hurriedly getting up. "Did you try that lipstick I lent you?"

"I was just about to ask your opinion on that," I say in a rather girly voice that I wish I never have to use again. "I'd rather you see first than all of Hogwarts."

"Lily," Snape tries again as we start hurriedly making our way to the doors.

"Not now, Snape, lipstick time! C'mon, Lily!" I say and literally drag her out the Great Hall.

I spy James and Remus as they make their way towards the door and grab James' robes as we pass them. "Make sure Snape isn't following us and if he is, distract him," I growl. "Testing lipstick colors."

"Testing lipstick-what?" He says, confusion in his eyes as he stares after me, but I don't pay attention as I pull Lily into a girls bathroom. She promptly starts crying.

"I'm a horrid person," she groans, ignoring the two frightened looking second years. I shoo them out of the way and pull Lily into a tight hug.

"You are not, Lily," I say sternly. "Of course you want to avoid him for a few days. Do not beat yourself up over nothing."

She sniffles and nods slightly. "It's just-he's been my best friend for so long and I-"

She breaks down again. I know how she feels, in a way. I know I'd be crushed if all my friends made fun of me in a cruel way. Sure, I was used to teasing, flirting, name calling, but there were certain lines you didn't cross. With both me and Sirius it was any joke about our family, with Peter it was his roundness, with James it was his Quidditch obsession that rivaled his obsession with Lily, and with Remus it was werewolf prejudices. You didn't cross those lines without a world of trouble your way.

I hold Lily as she cries and when she's all cried out, I pull out a tube of lipstick. "Now, honestly, does this look good on me?"

* * *

Lily decided to eat in the kitchens after we left and I went back to the Great Hall to make sure no one was talking about her. Out of my friends I see only Remus, and go to sit with him, but Snape catches my arm. I stiffen and as if the action called him, Remus looks up, eyes zeroing in on Snape beside me.

"Black," Snape says evenly."Where's Lily?"

"Common room," I snap back. "Now be a dear and remove your hand from my arm."

"Is-Is she ok, at least?" He asks, concern etching itself on his usually indifferent features. I blow up.

"Is she ok? Is she_ ok?_ What do you think, you blithering idiot! Her best friend calls her a name she despises and you want to know if she's ok? She's not ok, you moron! Honestly, do you think I'd willingly be wearing make up now if she were?" I growl and jerk my arm from his grasp. "Leave Lily alone. She'll seek you out if she wants to, and I thoroughly hope she does not."

I stalk away from him and sit myself down next to Remus, seeking comfort from my long morning. "I'm dead tired."

Remus chuckles and slips his arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "Make up?"

"Shut up," I mutter as he laughs. "It made Lily feel better to give me a make over. Does it look bad? I don't want to seem like I don't like it but at the same time I feel like some Muggle Barbie doll."

Remus smiles easily as his eyes scan my face. Lily had gone light, but I was wearing mascara that made my eyelashes stick together when I blinked and I had on bright red lipstick. It made me feel like I had plastic pulled tight over my face, but I wasn't going to tell Lily that. She had enough problems.

"You look as lovely as always," He grins, cheeky. I grin back.

"Didn't know you noticed, Remy," I said happily, my sour mood evaporating.

"Any man would be a fool to not notice your beauty," he says in a posh accent, paired with a wink. I laugh.

"Thank you," I sigh, laying my head in the crook of his neck. I feel him smile and kiss my hair.

"Anything for you, love."

I steal some of his eggs, though I'm positive he noticed and didn't say anything. We sit in silence for a while, eating Remus' breakfast, until I asked, "Where's everyone else?"

He _hmm_'d. "I believe Sirius went back to bed, Peter said something about a shower and the library, and James left to find Lily when she passed by the Great Hall."

I shake my head. "As if she doesn't have enough problems."

"I think he sees this as a time he can offer her his shoulder to cry on and she'll fall in love with him," Remus says in amusement. I snort.

"That's cliché and Lily hates cliché," I say matter of factly, making Remus laugh loudly.

After we've finished breakfast, it's still an hour before classes start, so we make our way back to the common room, laughing about nothing along the way.

"My feet hurt," I say, as if it had been a thought I had mused over for a long time, when really I had just thought of it. Remus laughs.

"What do you want me to do, play horse?"

"Yes."

He regards me in amusement for a moment before stopping and bending forward enough that I can jump on his back with ease. Remus towers over me, much like the others, though Peter is much closer to my height. I only come up to Remus' chest, while my head is normally even with James and Sirius' shoulders. Remus likes to joke about it, since he's the tallest of the group.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I rest my chin on his shoulder as he walks at a slow pace, and I can feel him shifting his weight to hold me up. We earn ourselves weird looks, wistful looks, longing sighs, and a lot of girlish giggles. We share a look, both of us holding in our laughter. Hogwarts is convinced I'm dating one of the boys, some even think me and Sirius bring cousins is to cover our hidden love. Barf. I hate the thought of being with Sirius in any way, much like he hates the thought of me dating anyone.

I've dated before, sure. I had a brief thing with Frank Longbottom, and then I drunkenly kissed Amos Diggory on New Years in fourth year. I haven't had a along term relationship since Frank, and that had been around two weeks before he and Alice had finally started dating. I couldn't count that as a relationship, either, because he'd been pinning for Alice and I had been proving to her that she was in love with him. Sirius went mental when Frank 'dumped' me for Alice, and then 'flaunting' their relationship in front of me. It took a week to get him to sit down and let me explain my plan to him. Besides, it wasn't like we'd been in love.

It's sort of an unspoken rule for me and the boys to not think about dating anyone in the Maraurders group. We were all so close, and we honestly weren't sure what would happen to us if I was dating one of the three boys. Would that boy get terribly jealous? If we broke up, would it be awkward? Would we still be as close? Plus it would be hard to balance relationship with friendship. And Sirius would go mental.

When we get to the portrait, the Fat Lady is holding a wine glass, and singing shrilly. I cover Remus ears and my own as we shout the password at her. She glares at us and shrills louder, staring at the cup as if it should have broken already before she smashes it into the wall behind her and grins triumphantly. "Oh, look at that, just with my voice!"

I roll my eyes at her and drop my forehead on Remus shoulder as he says clearly and irritatingly, "Gillywater."

She glares at us more. "Fine then.''

Swinging open, she grumbles at us before slamming shut.

"She can't even sing!" I groan as Remus sits on the sofa, swinging me around so I sit beside him. I put my feet in his lap and lean back. "I think my ear drums busted."

"Why d'you say that?" Sirius asks as he walks down the steps of the boys dormitories, lifting my head so he can sit before letting it fall against his knees.

"Ow," I glare at him and he grins, cheeky.

"Fat Lady was singing again," Remus cuts in and Sirius winces. "Lily and I will have to change the password again, I'm sure Malfoy and those Black sisters heard us yelling."

"Oi," I say weakly. "I'm a Black."

"Hear, hear," Sirius mutters. "Like we haven't been blasted off the family tree."

"Doesn't mean that in the Hogwarts records we're both still Blacks."

"I suppose," Sirius grumbles. "Your a girl-"

"Thanks so much for noticing," I respond drily, though he ignores it.

"-At least you can change your name when you get married, I'm stuck with Black."

"Unless you go gay and marry James, then you can change it to Sirius Potter," I say thoughtfully. He pulls my hair and I laugh.

"I'm not gay."

"Never said you were, merely pointing that you could and not keep the name Black."

He stares at me for a long time before poking my cheek. "I think I'll stay straight."

"Good, because I'd find it weird if I caught you and James snogging."

"Who and James snogging?" James asks as he comes through the portrait hole, rubbing his ears. "Oh, and change the password, Remus. I'm pretty sure hall of Hogwarts heard me yelling."

Remus sighed.

"Sirius and you," I answered and Sirius flicked my ear, making me smirk.

James looked horrified. "Sirius, mate, you know I'm straight."

"That rhymed," I laughed, but they ignored me.

"Of course I do, Bell is being mean," Sirius said, glaring at me.

"Hey, you're the one that was mad he had to keep the Black family name," I laugh. "Your not gay, are you?"

"No!" He moans.

"Your gay?" A sixth year says, her eyes wide. Sirius moans as I laugh with Remus.

"_No._"

James shakes his head and sits down by my head. "I should really stop being surprised about the conversations between you lot."

"Yeah, you've only known us since we were eleven," I say, grinning cheekily.

"Your annoying when you wake up before eight thirty," Remus comments. I shrug.

"Blame the kid who screamed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fred and Hermione aren't endgame. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you guys! I update when I can, so updates might be slow, or an update every day, which I want to try to do! A friend asked me about this, if the Lily/Snape fight would play a big part in this, and I don't think it will, other than a prank on Snape in this chapter and maybe a bit of fighting between Lily and Snape and one of the Marauders, haven't made that decision yet. But yeah, it's a minor thing. Hope y'all like this chapter!**

_Chapter Three_

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace," Professor Slughorn said, waving his wand so that as he spoke, it was written on his black board. "It is extremely complicated, but I do believe you are ready. You must follow the instructions carefully. Miss Black, please explain what the potion does."

There was a brief pause in the Potions classroom. There were four 'Miss Blacks' in the room, Cissy, Bella, Andy, and myself. Bellatrix should be in her seventh year class, but for reasons I didn't care to remember, she was in fifth year with Narcissa, and Andy was highly advanced in potions, so she was in fifth year potions and not fourth year. This was why I hated being a Black, and in one of the three families that still bore the name. I was constantly wondering if professors meant me, or Narcissa, or in potions, Bella, Cissy, Andy or me.

"Bell Black," Professor Slughorn said, realizing his mistake. Andy slumped, obviously wishing it had been her, Bellatrix smirked, she knew I was terrible in potions, and Narcissa went back to her doodling. I sighed and began to explain.

"It relieves anxiety, and agitation," I say, glancing quickly down at the book. "Stress as well, Miss Potter always has it in stock when we're over."

Sirius and James howl from behind me, Remus snorts, and I heard Peter laugh from where he was partnered with Lily, after she threw a fit to not be partnered with Severus anymore. I'd offered to be her partner, but Slughorn had said it was safer for me to be with Remus. He knew how to save our potions from exploding, because he could watch what I did and himself. I wasn't that bad at potions though..Just the brewing, chopping, reading, and the need to follow the instructions.

Slughorn chuckles. "Yes, I'm sure she does. And you are quite right, that is what the potion does. You will be allowed to take a vile with you, as I'm sure you are all very stressed about your O. W. Ls , save for a few Blacks."

Now Sirius and I laugh loudly, causing Bella to glare at us, and Andy to stifle her laugh. Besides Sirius, she was my favorite cousin. She had no desire for the Dak Arts, and was always polite to Lily when her and Snape were sitting together at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Now, now, lets not go laughing at our peers less advanced state," Slughorn said, and it made me laugh hard, this time half the Gryffindors joining. "Get to work, all of you. I have a meeting, I'll be back in half an hour."

Still giggling, I reach for the powdered unicorn hair, but Remus stops me with a slight smile. "Powdered moonstone first, Bell."

I scold and he chuckles, adding the powder to our cauldron. "I'm not hopeless, am I?"

"Oh, yes, you are," James says behind me. "Unicorn hair isn't until the end."

"Shut it, Potter," I scold as my friends laugh. "You've blown up as many cauldrons as me."

"That was Peter, Bell."

Peter used to be James' partner, and Sirius used to be Marlenes', but since Lily refused to be partnered with Snape or Sirius, Slughorn put Snape with Marlene, Peter with Lily, and Sirius with James. The last one was a bit stupid.

"Same thing," I mutter. They laughed at me again.

"Bell, stir the potion until it turns blue, not red," Remus says, not looking up from where he was shaking more powdered moonstone to our pile.

"How do you do that," I mutter.

"My furry little problem is tonight. Senses are heightened and I can hear your muttering," He says conversationally. My head snaps up and I stare at his face. I don't know how I didn't notice his beaten down look, his scars being more noticable, the dark circles under his eyes, or his twitching from the slight pain he describe of the day leading up to the full moon.

"Forgot it was the full moon?" He chuckles.

"Thought it was tomorrow," I mutter and he laughs.

"I can assure you, it is not tomorrow," He says and winces, probably from a particularly painful muscle spasm. I pat his shoulder gently, feeling the spasms of the muscles there. "Hurts more this time."

I smile sympathetically. "Want to go back to the dormitories during lunch and let me rub your back? It helped last time it was this bad, right?"

He smiles gratefully. There are few things that can pull me away from meals. The top of that list is my friends. "Thank you, Bell, but you didn't eat much breakfast.."

I hadn't, but as Remus winces again, I decide it doesn't matter. "Doesn't matter, I'll have Ralf bring me some food before History of Magic."

Ralf is a house elf in the kitchens that I've taken a fond liking to, and he often helps us out with food during the full moon, since we need a lot of caffeine to keep ourselves awake all night. We would use potions, but that would mean nicking a lot of supplies from Slughorns ' stock and he would notice if too much went missing.

Remus looks skeptical for a moment, but I give him a fierce stare and he sighs, nodding. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, start asking me to," I say, turning back to the cauldron and realizing the potion has turned blue, "It's blue."

"It has been," Bellatrix says, laughingly, from across the aisle. "You were to caught up in your lover to notice."

I bristle instantly, glaring furiously at my cousin. "And your so caught up in yours that you have to be in a completely different year to get any work done."

She gasps, her eyes piercing as she glares. "I am not! Lestrange and I are top of the class!"

"You don't even call him by is first name, Bellatrix, it just proves your only in the _relationship _because Daddy bullied you into it," I snap back, smirking when she stutters.

"Father hasn't bullied me into anything!"

"You forget I live with _our dear Aunt Wally,_" I snort at the horrid name. "I know anything and everything within the Black family!"

"Your disowned, you know nothing!" She shrieks.

"Disowned and proud to be! I'm happy I'm not a Slytherin puppet in our family!" I shout back.

"I'm telling Aunt Wally you said that,'' She mocks, as if it will scare me. I snort.

"Yeah, that scares me, Bellatrix. Really, I'm shaking in my shoes," I reply sarcastically.

"Leave her be, Bella," Andy says from her seat behind Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Insult her again, Bell," Sirius urges me.

"I can't believe I share a name with you!" Bellatrix says. "Your trash!"

"And you dress like it," I growl back and she reaches for her wand. Suddenly things are far more serious and I grab my own.

"You take that back," She snarls, pointing her wand at my heart. "I know the spell, I'll have you withering in pain in seconds!"

"You do that, Bella, and you'll have worse to pay," Sirius growls, appearing by my side, James behind him. Remus has his wand drawn, though he holds back, obviously not wanting to get into a fight, but is too loyal to care.

"Like you know half the spells I do!" Bellatrix laughs.

"I know more," A timid voice says and my head swivels to see Lily rising from her seat as well, her wand held steadily at Bellatrix's middle. "One word and I can have your stomach ripped open. Lower your wand." Bellatrix laughs loudly, her wand now trained on Lily.

"_Crucio!_"

"No," I snarl and jump in the way of the spell, it hitting me instantly. I go rigid and clutch my head, falling to the floor, though the harsh impact never comes. I hear shouts and see as spells fly, but all I know is the fire that has blossomed in my abdomen, growing impossibly slow and forcing me to hunch over in pain. I cry, tears stream down my face, mixing with another persons, though I do not scream. I don't give Bellatrix that satisfaction.

"Bell, Bell," The voice of my cousin reaches my ears. "Bell, we'll get her to stop. Lily, hold her arms down."

"Sirius-"

"Now, Evans!"

My hands are pulled from my abdomen, where I had dug my fingers into my skin. I think I draw blood, but I don't know. All the pain I feel is the pain in my stomach, which is slowly reaching my chest.

"Bell, where has the pain reached? Bell, you have to tell me!" A voice shouts next to me that sounds vaguely like Remus, though I can't be sure.

"Chh-chh-"

"Her chest! Remus, stop her!" A voice screams and I open my eyes. I see James dueling Narcissa, Sirius dueling Severus, and Peter crying over me with Lily. Remus stands and points his wand at the heavily guarded Bellatrix.

"_Stupefy!_" He screams. The spell hits Bellatrix in the chest and she falls back, unconscious. The pain leaves and I have enough sense to smile.

"Good aim, Remy," I mutter as I let my eyes fall shut.

"No, Bell, you open your eyes now," James' voice reaches my ears as arms wrap under me, lifting me. "Don't you dare go unconscious."

"Merlin's beard, what is going on here?"

"I'd suggest you control your House, professor," The comment can only be given by one of the Maraurders, so I'm surprised it is Lily that has spoken.

"Miss Evans-"

"Sleep, I mumble, burrowing down in the arms of the person who is carrying me. I smell James' body wash and inhale deeper as I close my eyes.

"Don't," He growls. "Do not even think about going to sleep, we need you conscious. Professor, I'm sure Miss Evans can explain throughly, and don't dare listen to the Slytherins. If you'll excuse us."

And Slughorn is push out of the way and I feel James fight to not jostle me as he runs through the corridors, screaming at anyone in his way.

"Get McGonagall," I hear Sirius snap.

"And Dumbledore," Remus adds, so I assume they're giving Peter these orders.

"Hurts,'' I mumble, rubbing my stomach. I hear James mutter profanity.

"You really need to clip your finger nails, Bell," Sirius mutters.

"_Pomfrey!_"

"Mr. Potter, you will treat me with-" her words are cut off by a gasp. "What's happened?"

"Cruciatus Curse," a breathless Remus says as I'm lowered on a soft bed.

"And the blood?"

"I think she was trying to stop the pain," James mutters next to my ear.

"I imagine she would," Madam Pomfrey murmurs. "Have you sent for Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Peter just went to get them," Sirius answers promptly.

"Miss Black, can you hear me?" She calls loudly. I open my eyes but am to weak to do more than stare at her.

"My head kills, don't shout," I whisper, though they have to hear, it's nearly silent, save for Sirius crying softly. The others don't understand the pain. That's why I jumped in front of Lily. She was to innocent, to nice, to feel such pain. I wouldn't let her feel it if I could help it. But Sirius does understand, and I grip his hand when he grabs it.

"She hears you," Remus chuckles bitterly.

I watch silently as Madam Pomfrey runs her wand over me, healing my stomach quickly and checking my vitals.

"I believe you are fine, Miss Black, though I urge you to skip the rest of the days lessons. Take this potion every hour and your head should ease. Do be careful with your stomach, and I suggest you not venture outside tonight," She casts a look at Remus before looking back at me. "Though I don't it would do more damage. They were shallow cuts, but I believe these nails of yours could kill if given the chance."

I smile slightly at that and roll on my side. "Can I leave now?"

"I ask you to not. Please wait until Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrive."

"We are here, Poppy," Dumbledore says as he enters the room. He and McGonagall rush to my side, McGonagall falling into the chair beside my bed. She pushes the hair away from my face, concern etched into her features. I may sass McGonagall, I may earn myself detention from her, but she has always, _always_, been more of a mom to me then anyone in my family. All my respect goes to this woman.

"What happened?" She asks, and it is Remus that answers.

"We were talking during potions. Discussing the full moon tonight, and she'd been fussing over me as always. Her cousin, Bellatrix," He spats the name with so much venom I wince against the force. "She said something about Bell paying me more attention than the potion. At first it just seemed like a normal spat between the two, going back and worth about Bellatrixs' boyfriend and her parents. Bellatrix called Bell trash," I swear a growl slipped into his voice then. "So Bell said she dressed like it. Wands were drawn and it was all to serious then. Bellatrix threatened Bell with the Cruciatus Curse and Sirius, James and I of course backed Bell up. Sirius told her she's have worse to pay if she did, and Bellatrix said he didn't know half the spells she did. But Lily Evans stepped up with her own wand drawn and threatened her back, said she could cur her stomach open with one spell if she cast the curse on Bell. Bellatrix then cast the curse on Lily, but Bell jumped in the way."

"I started dueling Narcissa, who blocked my way from stunning Bellatrix," James mutters. "Sirius was dueling Snape and Lily, Remus and Peter were trying to keep Bell from harming herself. Remus stunned Bella finally and that's when Slughorn returned."

"Why was Professor Slughorn out of the classroom?" McGonagall barks.

"Meeting, so he says," Sirius says darkly.

"Minerva, please go collect Miss Bellatrix Black, Miss Narcissa Black, Mr. Snape, and Miss Evans from Slughorns classroom and escort them to my office," Dumbledore says. McGonagall nods, rubs my head with her fingers softly, and leaves quietly. "I award Gryffindor House seventy-five points for sheer bravery on your part, Miss Black, and another fifty for Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Evans for unwavered loyalty, each. You are excused from your afternoon classes, Miss Black, as well as your friends."

"Thank you, professor," I murmur quietly.

"You are welcome," Dumbledore says. "I suggest you all go back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there until tonight."

I nod slightly and sit up. immediately, Remus, James, and Sirius are hovering around me. They help me sit up, and I want to snap at them about it, but I still feel weak from the curse, and besides, I know they worry about me, much like I worry about them. Even if I felt fine, I'd let them fuss, knowing they would despite anything I say. James walks behind me, his wand drawn as if expecting Bellatrix or another Slytherin to jump out and try to curse me again. Sirius and Remus walk on either side of me, their hands on my back or holding my hands.

We climb about a hundred stairs before I feel like I'm going to collapse from being so weak. Sirius takes one look at me and picks me up bridal style. I lean my head on his shoulder and fall asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry grows up without parents. I don't own HP.**

**A/N: Helllllloooooooo! This will definitely be a very full, very long chapter. I honestly had something so different planned for last chapter but then Bellatrix came swooping in and ruined it. Sooo I plan to fix that this chapter. Also, my cousin pointed out that since the Cruciatus Curse is Unforgivable, Bellatrix would be sent to Azkaban for using it. So I'll be addressing that in this chapter as well. And I want to get some form of something going on between Bell and Remus, and since as of right now, he views her as a sister and vice versa, I need to make everyone see she's not just 'one of the Marauders'. So this'll be a very interesting chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four_

"Bell," A voice called softly. "Belly."

"I will kill you if you call me Belly again," I groan, burying myself further into the pillow that smelled vaguely of cheese. So I must be in Peter's bed. Remus' smells woodsie, James' smells like his body wash and the after shave he doesn't need but is convinced will make Lily fall in love with him. Sirius' smells like wet dog.

A soft laugh reaches my ears. "I don't doubt that. But you need to take your potion."

"I don't wanna," I moaned.

"You gotta," Sirius mocks from somewhere in the room, using the same voice I was. "Told you she'd react that way."

"I knew perfectly well she would, but unlike you gits, I'm not afraid of her," the amused voice next to me says.

"You should be," I mumbled. He laughed again. "Go away, Remus."

"You wound me, sweetheart," he says, mock hurt in his voice. "Now really, take the potion. It'll make your head feel better..."

I sat up quickly and snatched the vial from his hand, chugging back a good half the potion. I made a disgusted noise and my eyes widened, staring at Remus who let out a loud laugh that sounded very much like a bark.

"That bad, eh?" James calls. I nod and stand up, holding the potion in my mouth, and move towards the bathroom quickly.

"Oh, no you don't-Sirius, grab her!"

My cousin hurls himself at me and tackles me to the ground, holding me over him and smirked. "Got you."

I smirk back and his disappears as his eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

I smile sweetly before opening my mouth, letting my built up saliva hit him in the face. I'd swallowed the potion when he grabbed me, figuring I could have some fun.

"Bloody-" He starts, but quickly clamps his mouth shut as the saliva rolls down his face.

I laugh loudly and get off of him, grinning cheekily. "Sure you've got me, cousin of mine?''

"Well, someone's feeling better," James muttered as I sat on his bed. "You are, aren't you?"

"Not in the slightest," I said sarcastically. "No, it's more like a dull ache now. I'd say something like when your foot falls asleep and you've forced it to wake up. Makes every movement sting a bit. But other than that, I'm peachy."

James grins. "Up for tonight?"

"Of course," I scoffed. "It'd take more than a deranged cousin, torture curse, and my nails to keep me in the dorms knowing you lot are out having all the fun."

"I'd hardly put it as _fun,_" Remus said dryly. I smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry."

"Bell, are you wearing make-up?" Sirius asks. I roll my eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am a girl, and girls wear make up," I snap back dryly. The three boys blinked at me for a moment before laughing loudly. James shook his bed, Sirius fell in the floor, and Remus buried his face in his pillow, his face red in mirth. I hit James and threw pillows at Sirius and Remus. "Oi! What's so funny about that?"

"Well, dearest Bell," Remus mocked me, still chuckling. "While you may be a girl, you act much more like a boy instead."

I glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_," James choked out, "That you aren't a real girl."

I glared at him. "I can assure you I am!"

"I might want to take you up on that," James smirked. I growled and stood up.

"Where's Lily when you need her?" I muttered as I left the dorm, their laughs still echoing behind me.

* * *

"Well," Lily said from her bed, "You need to act like a girl around them."

I'd dragged Lily out of her Herbology class, something Professor Sprout hadn't been happy about, and ignored her objections as I dragged her through the castle to the common room. But the boys were there, so I'd proceeded up the stairs to the girls dorms. I'd heard the stairs turn into a slide several times, but none of the boys had made it relatively close to the top before falling yet.

"Lily," I said slowly. "While I take high offence against it, doesn't make it any less true."

She snorted. "Trust me, I know. I'm the one that waits up for you when Potter holds late Quidditch practice. Your gear stinks."

I scowl at her. She's right, of course, but I don't like to admit it. James, Remus, Sirius and I take up four of the spaces on the Quidditch team. Alice take the other Chaser position, along with Marlene. James is the third chaser, Remus and Sirius are Beaters, Frank is Keeper, and I'm Seeker. James goes mental over Quidditch and has started scheduling more practice sessions than nessecery. Always, when we get back, Marlene, Alice and I reek of sweat, because we refuse to use the showers down at the pitch. Last time we did, we'd been stained green from the Slytherins. I did _not _look good with bright green skin and hunter green hair, the effect that the dye had on my black hair. Took weeks for us to realize vinegar got it off.

"Blame the Slytherins. If they hadn't dyed us, we'd use the showers at the pitch," I grumbled. Lily giggled.

"Anyway," She says, standing. "Just start taking better care of the way you look. Take longer in the shower. Shampoo _and _condition your hair. Start using some of my Muggle hair products to give your hair more bounce, and my lotions so your skin is softer. We can ease your face into being used to wearing make up. If we don't blemishes will start to break out. Just remember to wash your face _every _night and get it all off. I'm going to make you girly."

The look in Lily's' eyes scared me. I backed away slightly, watching her fretfully and she grinned.

What have I done?

* * *

That night at dinner, I surprised most everyone. I went to the Slytherins' table and sat down next to Regulus, who was in fourth year. But he took the Blacks height like Sirius and towered over me. He choked on his pumpkin juice when I poked him, some dribbling out of his mouth. The many girls around him eyed him distastefully and moved far away.

"What are you doing over here?" He hissed at me, eyes shifting around the Great Hall. I was the only person who knew Regulus well. I was the only person who knew he felt the same as me and Sirius about our family, but he didn't dare say it. "Bellatrix has gone mental, and Lucius is beside himself in anger about today. Bell, they tried to send her to Azkaban! She and Narcissa are lucky the family is loaded, they bought their way out. It isn't safe for you to be in the Great Hall, let alone _here."_

I snorted. "Whatever. I'd love to have another round with her. Teach her a lesson about torture."

"Bell," Regulus hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, your dear brother and our friends have annoyed me and Lily is scaring me with hair products and make up," I explained in a rush. "So I figured I'd eat with you, despite the company."

He blinked at me. "Do I want to know?"

"I apparently am not a girl," I stated dryly, piling food on my plate.

Regulus snorted and went back to his dinner. "I've always wondered about you five."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him, making him chuckle.

"Seriously, though, you'd better have a good escape plan for when our dear cousins and the boyfriends come in. Their furious. Bella destroyed the common room."

"She may know more curses, but I know more hexes and jinxs. Let her come."

"You have no self-preservation," Regulus muttered in between bites of his chicken. I shrugged. "How do you feel?"

"Not like I'm dying," I muttered. "But better. At least, I'm able to move now without sharp pains shooting through me. Honestly, being exposed to that curse for as long as I was took its toll. I feel like I could still pass out, but don't you dare tell any body. They'd all go mental over me."

"Can't have the Marauders little girly friend injured, can we?" Regulus teased. I rolled my eyes at him

"Whatever. So what all went down in the family because of today?"

Regulus winced. "Well, everyone's furious with you-"

"Aren't they always?"

"-And everyone's praising Bella and Cissy. Dumbledore called in the Minister, who took them to the Ministry of Magic for an impromptu trial, what with the war crap going on, their convinced Bella and Cissy are involved now-"

"Of course they are."

"-So they were holding a full on trial. Uncle Cyngus and Aunt Druella bought the Ministry into dropping the matter, but Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange are furious at the thought of their precious Cissy and Bella going to Azkaban for defending herself and her sister," Regulus snorts lowly, casting another glance around the Slytherin table. "Mum and Dad sent me owls with pounds of sweets to give them, they got a hefty amount of money from Cyngus and Druella, and I think Cyngus is less likely to fly off the handle on them this summer."

"So glad to hear everyone's concerned that I'm still alive," I muttered. Regulus patted my knee under the table. I smiled slightly, but still glared down at my potatoes. "What about you? Walburga and Orion-What did they say to you?"

His eyes darkened. "Well, they said they know that if I'd been in that class with you lot, they know I would have helped Bella."

"And would you?" I asked, watching for his reaction. He furrows his eyebrows.

"You know I care about you," He murmurs slowly, looking at me, his gaze not leaving mine.

"But," I murmur back, feeling sick.

He frowns. "No buts. I'm furious she did that. I nearly ran down to the Hospital Wing when I heard, but Lucius was suspicious of me. I had to stay. I did, however, sneak away when they got the owls from the Ministry. Saw you being carried by Sirius up the stairs. Had a bit of a row with Potter when I wanted to see you. They wouldn't let me."

I squeeze his hand under the table. "That's not what I asked though. I asked who you would defend, had you been there. Me or Bella?"

He sighs and scratches his head. "I don't know. I. Being mixed up around them the way I am, makes me meat for You Know Who, the second I'm old enough, which he's deemed sixteen. I've thought about maybe trying to help the Ministry bring him down from the inside, but to do that I'd have to make sure no one is suspicious of me and-"

"I get it," I smiled sadly. "You'd help Bella."

He sighs and squeezes my knee tightly. "But it wouldn't stop me from making sure you were ok."

I nod slightly and knock back the rest of my pumpkin juice. "I've got to go. As much as I'm scared to go back to my own dorms, if I don't Lily will come get me and force me to put a bunch of Muggle creamy stuff in my hair and on my face."

I stand up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Regulus' hand shoots out from under the table and grabs my hand. I pause just long enough for him to ask, "We're still ok, aren't we?"

I stand there for a moment, before a small grin breaks out across my face. "You make it sound like I'm your girlfriend and we had a fight."

He chuckles, squeezes my hand, and turns back to his dinner. I smile slightly and leave the Great Hall, narrowly avoid my dear cousins and their boyfriends.

* * *

I waited until Lily went to shower before I left the girls dormitories and snuck into the boys. It was just after dark, so Remus would have already left for the Shrieking Shake, but Peter, Sirius, James and I always waited until he was in the tunnel and Madam Pomfrey had gone back to the Hospital Wing to go down. With four of us, we all don't fit under the Cloak, so Peter transfers into Wormtail and stays in the shadows as we sneak down, then when we're on the grounds Sirius turns himself into Padfoot. James and I are animals uncommonly found on the grounds, a stag and mountain lion, so we wait until we're in the tunnels.

The common room is only slightly empty, there are several seventh years studying for N.E. and a few first years playing Exploding Snap by the fire, and a pair of third years playing Wizards Chess in a far corner. No James. No Sirius. No Peter. Sighing, I go up to the boys dorms, knowing they'd be there. Why would they be in the slightly crowded common room to change into a rat and disappear in plan sight? Stupid of me. Maybe that curse messed with my brain more than I thought.

Sirius and James are standing by the window, which conveniently looks out to the Whomping Willow. They're waiting to see Madame Pomfrey leave. Peter smiles to me brightly when I walk through the door.

"Bell!" He grins, jumping off his bed and hugging me tightly. I knew he ould, especially since I couldn't get him out of class earlier with Lily. He was as worried about me as the others. "Are you ok?"

"Physically," I smile, seeing Sirius flinch out the corner of my eye as I lean my head on Peter's shoulder. "

"Sure your up for tonight?" Peter asks, concern in his voice. I smile slightly.

"Defiantly," I say.

"Kittybell?" Sirius asks and I snap my eyes to him in a glare. He flinches. "Your mad."

"Mad, Padfoot?" I ask serenely. "No, I'm not mad. I am, however, hurt."

Sirius flinches again, and this time James joins him.

"Look, we're sorry-"

"In the past, right?" I say, in a tone that promises I am lying through my teeth. "Pomfrey left yet?"

"Just did," James murmurs, shifting uncomfortably.

"Let's go then," I bark. Peter looks between the lot of us before slowly disappearing as he turns into Wormtail. James pulls his Cloak out and I climb on to Sirius' back. If all three of us tried to walk under it, we'd be seen. So either Sirius or James carries me when we leave.

Several people glance up when the portrait hole seemingly opens by itself. They shrug it off as the Fat Lady being bored and opening and closing to entertain herself. No one seems to understand this only happens twice, one night a month. Idiots. The Fat Lady herself grumbles about being woken up for no reason. Even she's ignorant to the Marauders night-time wonderings.

"McGonagall is pacing outside her office," I whisper, checking the Map. "And Mrs. Norris is roaming around on the south side of the castle. Filch is in his office."

James nods and reroutes around the three obstacles until we're finally out on the grounds. I slid quickly off of Sirius and he disappears from the Cloak as the familiar black dog takes his place. James and I move quickly towards the Whomping Willow, and when we get there, Peter runs through the branches to press the knot in the tree. The branches still and we run through the roots until we land softly on to the tunnels.

"You ok?" James asks, removing the Cloak quickly. "You bent your stomach."

I had, and I might have pulled some of the magically placed stitches, but I was still upset with James, so I huffed. "Fine."

James sighs and nods. "You know we were only joking, right?"

"Whatever, James, let's just go before Remus has to go through that alone," I snap and quickly focus on a mountain lion in the woods not far away. Slowly, I land down on my knees, and when I open my eyes, I can vividly see everything in the dark tunnel. James has just finished turning into a stag, and Sirius' yellow eyes are blinking at me. Peter has just landed on my back.

_Let's go. _

Sirius' voice rings in my head and I yelp in agreement, earning me a doggish grin from Sirius. It seems to be an unspoken rule for tonight to ignore what has happened today. I shake my head and run through the tunnels with the others behind me when I hear Remus scream. It's heart wrenching to hear a werewolf phase, truly awful. The first five months I helped him, when it was just me, I cried. I had to be human, because then I hadn't been able to successfully turn into my cougar, and I cried. For some amazing reason, Remus never attacked me as a wolf. Then he just wanted to curl up around me in a corner and would snarl at any noises from the village of Hogsmead. When the rest of the Marauders joined, it was worse. He always fought with himself and it was awful to watch, because there was nothing I could do to help. It's always like this now. Never calm like before.

We enter the room of the Shrieking Shake as Remus screams again, his eyes turning amber and his jaw broke. His clothes are torn and the skin of his back strains against the spine of his wolf. I whimper at the sight. He's so obviously in pain and I hate that there isn't anything I could do to help him.

The sound of my whimper makes Remus look over at us, his eyes amber and I know it's Moony, not Remus. He snarls, his wolf not recognizing us. He acts as if he wants to attack, but then more pain ripples through him and he howls as the full moon reaches its peak, his hands claw at his chest as the familiar cracking of bones and shrieks of pain fill the room and I whimper again, rubbing against Sirius, who nuzzles his head back at me, both of us understanding that the other needs a bit of comfort. It's hard on all of us on these full moons.

In a burst of fur, Remus has turned into Moony, the short, patchy fur covering his skin, which is stretched unhealthily across his body. I approach him slowly and he snarls, backing away, before slowly sniffing at me. I give a bit of a smile, which always feels weird in this body, and he whimpers again, coming closer slightly and letting me rub my head against his.

"Kittybell, you good?" James asks as he and Remus do the same as we just did. We do this every time, so Remus knows it's us. We try to keep him from hurting himself, but it doesn't always work. Something tells me it might be like this tonight.

"Fine," I snap back and he recoils from me. I sigh and lay down, watching as Moony remeets Padfoot and Wormtail before he howls again, biting and clawing at himself, snarling at us as if it's our fault he's here and not attacking the village of Hogsmead. It isn't, of course, but since we're here, he blames us. I watch with remorse as he tears into his chest, howling in pain, but continuing to bite and destroy himself.

It goes on for hours. We try to hold him back, but it only earns us nips, or in James' case a scratch, and he's back to rolling on the floor in pain and attacking the walls. I yelp when a piece of the floor is ripped up and hits me in the head, splitting pain sprouting. Sirius stops what he's doing and leaves Moony to James as he runs to my side. I transform back to human, clutching my head in pain. Tears spill out of my eyes and I cry out in pain, feeling blood trickle from my head. Everyone stiffens as Moony turns, looking at me. Sirius growls, but Moony, amazingly, ignores him as he runs straight for me. He licks at my head, which is still bleeding horribly, and nudges me with his snout, his amber eyes look all over me. He grabs my shirt sleeve and pulls me towards the bed, looking very meaningfully at it and I lay down slowly. He jumps on after me, his head on my side as he continues to lick at my head. Sirius, James and Peter watch in shock before slowly leaving the room. I smile slightly and let Moony lick my head, my hands slowly running through the hair on his head.

It's how we stay for the rest of the night. He continues to lick my head, clotting the blood as he does so, and when it stops bleeding mostly, he starts to sniff at me, nudging me in some places and licking at the scratch in my stomach that has been torn back open. I whimper in pain and he shifts closer to me, whining back. I smile a little, turning over so that I'm facing him. His eyes are still amber but as I look at him, I can almost see Remus' honey eyes staring at me as well. I smile and am rewarded with a lick, making me giggle. I move my hand to touch my head and flinch in pain. The wolf flinches to, and what looks suspiciously like tears well in his eyes. He licks me again, this time my head where it has started bleeding a bit again. I lay my head on his large paws as he licks me and sigh.

When the moon leaves, Moony whimpers and licks me again, before he shudders and howls again. The transformation back to human is less painful for him, he's told me. He shudders again and I move off the bed as he shifts in discomfort. I lay his close by him when he turns back to human. His clothes don't leave him specifically when he phases, but they're in tatters by that point. He blinks and looks up ate me, smiling slightly. "Hey."

"Hey," I smile. His gaze roams over my face, and his eyes widen when he sees me blood covered. I smile sadly and turn towards the window as he stands up to get dressed. I know when he is because I hear him limp over to me. I turn then, with a soft smile. He's beaten and bruised, and blood covered, but there's concern all over his face and in his eyes for me. As if he doesn't realize he's even hurt.

"What happened?" He whispers, one hand on the wall behind my head to steady himself, the other roaming over my face.

"You tore up some of the floor. I was trying to stop you and a piece hit me in the head," I whisper back. "Moony took care of me, though. Like before. The pain made me turn back to human. You calmed down then. The rest of the night you just licked my head clean."

"Your stomach?" He asks, his eyes dipped to my abdomen.

"Ripped it back open sometime tonight. Don't know how, though. Probably when I turned back to me."

Remus nods, guilt still in his eyes and present on his face. "I knew it wasn't safe."

"But I was fine human," I argue back. "Just like before, back in first year and the beginning of second. It was when I was in my Animagus form that it got bad for me."

"Still," He murmurs.

"Shut up," I chuckle. "I'm still coming, and if being in human form is safer, I'll do that."

"But the others haven't tried it," He argues with me. I sigh.

"We'll figure it out," I promise, taking the hand that still skims my forehead. "Come on, let's get to the Hospital Wing. Your worse than me."

He seems to realize the pain he's in. I grimace, wrapping an arm lightly around his waist and helping him out of the Shrieking Shack. The others aren't in the house, or the tunnels, so I assume they've gone back to bed. It was an awful night for all of us, so I don't blame them. Remus and I hurry across the grounds of Hogwarts to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey grimaces when she sees us. She doesn't question us anymore, just accepts that she can't stop any of us from being with Remus on these nights.

"Bad night, Remus?" She asks as she lays us down on a bed together. She likes to try to get us all in the minimal amount of beds because it doesn't raise as many questions.

"You could say that," He groans, clutching his side.

"And you, Isbell?"

"Beat up a bit," I mutter, rubbing my stomach slightly. "Not to bad though."

"Not to bad?" She scoffs. "You should have come here last night with your head."

She doesn't seem to know which of us to tend to first, her eyes darting between us quickly.

"Her," Remus gasps through pain. "She lost more blood last night."

Madam Pomfrey seems to decide that's true and looks at my head before giving me a blood replenishing potion and grabbing a basin, filling it with water and dabbing my head. I flinch in pain and tears well in my eyes. She dabs away the blood and when it's uncloted, it starts bleeding again. I start crying then and Remus mutters something next to me before grabbing my hand and letting me squeeze it tightly. Pomfrey eventually is able to get it to stop bleeding and then she waves her wand over my head, making it stitch itself back together tightly.

"Your lucky you don't have brain damage," She mutters and Remus and I both whimper at the thought as she fixes my stomach again. "And you'll probably have a scr from it, and now your stomach as well."

I nod a little as she tends to Remus. She gives him the other dose of the blood replenishing potion and then makes quick work of cleaning and dressing his wounds.

"Your both skipping todays lessons and staying in Gryffindor Tower. If you leave, I'll know," She barks as we stand up groggily.

"Yes, ma'am," We mutter as we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: Let's see...What else do I want to change to canon...Oh. Wait, I don't own Harry Potter...So I can't make Wolfstar, Fremione, Dramione, Geormione, or Harmony canon...SHUT UP I LIKE HERMIONE WITH A LOT OF DIFFERENT PEOPLE OK! But she's stuck with Ron cuz I don't own Harry Potter. :/ Poor girl**

_Chapter Five_

It takes a lot of secret passages to get back to Gryffindor Tower without being seen. How odd that would look, both of us supporting the other, beaten and bloody. It helps that I still have the Map so we can avoid everyone. James, Sirius, and Peter are all in the Great Hall, but Lily is still in the girls dormitories. I'll have to make quick work to make sure she doesn't see us when we get back, because everyone else has gone to the Great Hall or is roaming corridors.

When we do get back to the Fat Lady, she looks at us with a lot of curiosity. "Where were you two last night?" She asks, accusingly.

"Beaters bat," Remus demands and she puffs, swinging open.

"You could be more polite," She grumbles before slamming shut. Remus and I hurry up the stairs to the boys dormitories and land in a heap on his bed. I pant a little, my stomach still hurts and it probably wasn't a good idea to climb so many stairs, but Remus made it so I can't complain. Slowly, we both crawl to the top of the bed and our heads fall on the pillows. I pull the paper off the nightstand and reading over the note written in James' sloppy scrawl.

_Hey, Moony, Kittybell. We would have stayed, but we were exhausted last night. We had to sleep or we wouldn't be able to keep appearances today. Hope your both doing well, and we'll see you during lunch. And for the love of Merlin, Bell, DO NOT PULL THE STITCHES OUT.  
Your loving friends, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail_

I show the note to Remus, who nods, his chest still rising and falling heavily. "This castle has to many stairs."

"Agreed," I mutter, groaning. "I reek of blood and I think I still have wolf spit in my hair."

He laughs at that, but it slowly turns into coughs. "Sorry about that, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. "Moony seems to like me."

My tone is teasing, but Remus flushes slightly. "He does, actually. He wanted to rip Sirius' throat out last night because he thought he'd hurt you. Don't know why he didn't, but I'm guessing it had something to do with the puddle of dried up blood on the floor."

I blushed lightly. "Well, that's new."

Remus shrugs. "It explains why he's never attacked you."

I nod a little, finally catching my breath. I check the Map, seeing Lily is still in te girls dorms. I groan. "She's going to miss class if she keeps waiting for me."

"Who?" Remus asks, curious.

"Lily," I sigh, glaring at her pacing feet. "She's probably waiting to do my hair."

Remus sputters, then looks at me in shock. "What?"

I groan, rubbing my head lightly. "Lily said she was going to do my hair and make up for me today. I didn't expect having my head busted open."

Remus goes quiet, but I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my head as I determinedly keep my eyes closed. The entire thing seems stupid now. Me wanting to prove to them that I am a girl. Silly, even. I mean, I'm a Marauder. You can't exactly pull a bunch of pranks in heels, and make up would just melt off with sweat from running from Flich and avoiding Mrs. Norris. And my hair is unmanageable as it is, it doesn't need added bounce.

"Why?" Remus asks, and I can hear the frown in his voice. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to answer. Having to explain would just sound so much more stupid. "Kittybell."

I sigh, opening my eyes and staring at the canopy of his bed. Embarrassed tears well in my eyes. "Because. I'm tired of being seen as just another one of the Marauders. I'm tired of being viewed as just another boy. I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. I might not act like it, but I am. And no one sees that. So I asked Lily and she said I needed to take more care with what I look like. Regretted it as soon as I asked her. She scares me with all those hair products and lotions and that spell she did to my wand that made it red-hot. Said it was to curl my hair softly."

Remus is quiet for such a long time that I peek over at him, terrified he's going to start laughing at me again. The fact that they laughed at me about something I obviously didn't find humorous, hurt. Hurt like it would if they made fun of me and Sirius because of our last name. I expected something like that from the Slytherins. That I could ignore. Not that from my best mates. My _cousin_.

He stares back at me with his jaw clenched tightly. I blink and a tear falls. He catches it with his thumb, frowning. "This is about what happened yesterday, isn't it?"

I start crying now, nodding quickly. Despite his obvious pain, Remus opens his arms slightly and I almost throw myself against him, trying to be gentle because he has so many wounds. I cry into his shoulder for a while as he rubs my back, plays with my hair, and tries to calm me down. It's probably a good half hour before I'm cried out. I've never actually cried with one of the boys, except Sirius after a particularly bad day at number twelve Grimmauld Place, but he's different. James, Remus and Peter have only seen me cry once, and that was yesterday during Potions. But that was from pain and was different. This is from raw emotions. I don't want to look at Remus, not when I've cried and snotted all over his shirt.

"Kittybell?" He murmurs against my hair. I whimper, despite everything. Remus kisses my hair and I bury my face in his chest. "You know we were just joking, right? We didn't mean anything by it."

"It hurt though," I whisper into his shirt. He sighs and pulls me closer.

"Isbell, you are one of the Marauders. You're a vital piece, just like I'm the smart one, and always know how to pull off a prank. Or Sirius and James with their wicked ideas. Or Peter, being able to watch out for us as a rat. You get us out of trouble when we're caught and you always know just how to get a prank perfect. We don't see you as a girl because you've been around us for so long...We just look past it, you know? Your our best mate. And believe me, this school knows you're a girl. Sirius just likes to hex any boy who even looks at you in what he says is the wrong way."

I snort at the last bit. "You just act like me genuinely wanting to look nice, where make up, doing my hair, is...shocking. Like you've never thought I'd actually want to."

"Do you? Do you genuinely want to?" Remus asks, pulling his head back to look at me.

"Well, yeah...Sometimes. Not all the time, but it'd be nice sometimes. And without you lot acting like it's the end of the world."

Remus chuckles. "Then by all means, doll yourself up sometime."

I laugh a little at that and pull my head back to look at him. "Thank you."

I'm sure I look like crap. I'm sure my eyes are puffy and I'm positive my face is red, but Remus gives no indications that I look any different from yesterday. He smiles and leans his head back against the pillows. He's exhausted and I feel bad for keeping him from sleep for so long. He flinches slightly, his face contorted in pain. I watch as he grits his teeth against the pain. Frowning, I pull the Map out and check Lily. She's running to the Great Hall. I smile and put the Map away.

"Why don't you go shower? Maybe it'll make you feel better," I murmur, my arms wrapping around Remus' chest tp hug him lightly. Kissing his cheek, I pull away a little and smile. "And if it doesn't, I'll give you the massage you missed out on."

Remus chuckles at me, but smiles as I help him stand. "Thank you."

"So much gratitude in here today," I mutter and he all out laughs. "Go, shower, I'm going to the girls dorms before Lily or Marlene or someone returns."

He nods and moves towards the boys bathroom. I would shower in here, like I normally do when I fall asleep in here, I even have a few sets of clothess in here, but I need to be alone for a moment to get over my crying embarrassment. I stand in the boys' room for a moment until Remus has successfully made it to the bathroom without falling. Smiling slightly, I slowly make my way down the steps, through the common room and into the girls dorms. I make my way to the room I share with Lily and the other girls, grabbing the conditioner Lily told me to use yesterday and go into the bathroom. I turn the shower on, mostly hot, and let the water warm up as I undress quickly, rolling my neck. It's stiff from no sleep and the way I held my head against Moonys' paws last night. It pops in several places and I smile slightly before getting into the shower, moaning as the water beats against my back, relieving the stress from the past few days. I don't know how long I just stand in the shower, letting it beat my back, but I do eventually wash my hair and body. I'm reluctant to get out, but I shut off the water and wrap a towel around me and another around my hair.

The room is still empty when I walk back in, and I smile at the fact. I dress in track pants and one of James' old Quidditch shirts, and then cast a drying charm on my hair. It's a ball of frizz, so I sit at Lily's vanity and look at her Muggle products, trying to figure out which would will tone down my hair. It's a few minutes later and several bottles hit the floor before I decide to just charm my hair to look silky. I smile when it's done. I would wear make up, but I don't see the point when no one but Remus and the others are going to see my face today. I take a bit of the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me for my headache before going back to the boys dorm and laying down on Remus' bed, content and pain-free for the first time since Potions yesterday.

* * *

I open my eyes when I feel the bed under me dip. My headache isn't splitting anymore, more like a dull ache, and my stomach doesn't feel awful anymore. I must have fallen asleep because I don't have any memory from the last few minutes. I rub my face and snuggle deeper down on the bed. "Hey."

Remus yawns, but smiles down at me. "Hey."

I smile a little and make room for him on the bed. I've maneuvered my way under the covers and he easily slides in beside me. He looks better, though tired. I don't blame him. Reaching a hand out, I brush some of his shaggy hair from his eyes, which gets me a sleepy smile. He catches my hand and twines our fingers, and I watch as his breathing evens out. He's asleep in seconds and I smile as I watch him.

The morning after the full moon, Remus' scars can be seen, because he doesn't have the energy to cast the glamour charm on them. I gently trace the scar that runs along his cheek. His skin his rough, weathered, and the hand that still holds my left is calloused. His eyebrows are barely seen because they are so light, and his hair is shaggy and dirty blonde. His eyes, when open, are a warm honey brown color. When he's angry or stressed they harden and look like stone, but any other time they are like liquid. He's tan from being outside as often as he is. His arms are muscled, but not overly so. Same with his chest and back. Remus is handsome, just like all the boys. I can see why the girls in school fawn over them, but it disgusts me. I don't like to think about their dating activities. Or lack of, all things considered. James doesn't have the time of day for any girl besides Lily and Sirius isn't the type to settle to just one girl. Peter is..Peter. He isn't as popular with the girls as the others, but he does have one or two occasionally. Remus doesn't like to think about dating much. His wolf apparently doesn't like him to.

I fall back asleep eventually, my hand falling from tracing Remus' face to land softly on the bed in between us. My sleep is dreamless, showing how utterly exhausted I am.

I wake up some more hours later when I feel Remus stirring next to me. He's still asleep, but he has moved so that he's closer to me, my face buried in his chest and our hands still twined, but they're resting on my cheek, mine facing out. I smile a little and pull my head back to see Remus is using my other arm as a pillow, and I'm nestled under his. I also notice we're not alone.

"Afternoon, sleepy head ," My cousin says from his bed, where he's sitting, grinning at me. I smile back. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've had enough near death experiences for the month," I joke, and attempt to sit up without stirring Remus further. He mumbles something in his slip and moves his arm to keep me from getting up. I would force him to let me up, but we're all a bit more sympathetic to him after the full moon, until he's healed and caught up on his sleep.

"I brought you lunch...But I doubt you can eat like that," James laughs from his own bed. "Lily's seething, by the way. Convinced you ran away this morning."

I wince at that. "What did you tell her?"

I can picture him shrugging. "Just gave her some vague answer about you going with Remus to visit his Mum this month. Snape's a bit suspicious, to."

"Everyone's suspicious. Not like anyones guess is right," I mumble.

"Yeah, I guess. Think you can disentangle yourself now? This food is rather tempting."

I snort and the action makes Remus opens his eyes quickly, eyes darting around before looking down at me. "Oh. You."

"So glad your happy to see me," I tease. "You are the one not letting me up."

He flushes and sits up, untangling our arms and legs. Smiling, I sit up next to him, my legs folded under me. I'm aware my head has started to hurt again and that my stop is sore. I rub it absently, looking for my potion.

"What are you looking for?" Sirius asks, his eyes watching my hand with apprehension.

"Pain potion," I mutter. They frown at me and I look down into the floor, spying my wand there. "Weirdest places," I grumble, grabbing it up. "Accio potion." It flashes into the room from the direction of the girls dorms and I pray no one saw before downing part of it. "Want some?" I ask Remus. He shakes his head.

"Got my own," He groans and digs around on his nightstand before pulling a potion out that looks exactly like mine and downing half. "Nasty."

"All the helpful potions are," James grins and hands me to bundles of napkins. "Lunch."

I open the napkins and smile at the food before eating quickly, vaguely aware of Remus wolfing down his as well. Ironic.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say about your head?" Peter asks and I glance at him laying on his stomach on his bed before shrugging.

"Don't really remember. This morning is kind of fuzzy for me," I mumble around bites of chicken.

"I imagine so. That blood puddle was pretty big," Sirius mutters and I glare at him.

"You seemed so concerned last night," I snap and he grins, not taking offense.

"Bell, there was a wolf licking your head clean and glaring at me when I tried to move towards you. I value my life."

Remus and I both flush slightly, which makes Sirius, James and Peter howl with laughter.

"I see that's still in clarity," James teases. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. I didn't pass out from blood loss, at least. I'm actually surprised by that," I grumble. Remus nudges me.

"I think it had something to do with Moony," He mutters. "Since he seems to fancy you."

I grin as he blushes and pucker my lips at him. "Uh huh."

He rolls his eyes at me. "I don't know, but I think I'll be reading about that."

I watch as his eyes go amber for a moment and stop eating when they stay that way. "Remus?"

They snap back to honey and he blinks at me for a moment. "Huh?"

"You went amber," I tell him, sipping my water. He frowns.

"Moony's stronger after a full moon," He mutters, turning back to his food. I smirk, but let it go.

No one else talks as we finish eating and the pain in my head fades. I stand and move to the bathroom, leaving the door open as I wince at the long, stitched, cut running from my hairline to almost my ear. It's hideous and I know I'll hate the scar it leaves.

"Alright, Kittybell?" Sirius asks, appearing in the doorway. I look back at him, gesturing to my head.

"That is going to be hideous when it heals and the scar forms," I mutter. Sirius frown and his finger starts to barely skim the stitches, feather like as he touches it. He frowns.

"It won't look that bad," He informs me. "And you can always glamour it, like Moony does with his."

I frown and drop my voice. "I don't want Remus to see and feel guilty because of it."

Realization blossoms on Sirius' face and he sighs, hand falling from my face and disappearing in his pockets. "I don't know what to tell you there."

I sigh and look back in the mirror, lifting my shirt. My stomach has shallow cuts, but Madam Pomfrey did say I'd probably have scars from the stitches popping out last night. I don't think they would puff out, they'd just be lighter, hopefully. I could tan this summer and probably get them less noticable. If I'm allowed out of the house, that is.

"Hey," Sirius says, pulling my hand from my shirt and letting it fall back. "Don't stress it. You'll still be as beautiful as always."

I roll my eyes at him but laugh slightly, letting him turn me away from the mirror and hug me tightly. He kisses my stitches lightly and I smile a little before pulling away.

"Thank you."

He winks. "Anytime, little cousin."

I smack his arm as he laughs and deflects me. "I'm five months older than you!"

"Yeah, but you don't seem to have taken to Black height," He grins. I smack him again.

"I'm happy I didn't," I say over my shoulder as I move back into the room, laying across the first bed I come to, Peter's. "It'd make dating awful. Imagine, me being taller than my boyfriend."

The boys quiet for a moment before laughing loudly at me. I grin at that, laughing slightly to.

"Poor bloke," James chuckles.

Rolling my eyes. "Lily isn't murder me mad, is she?"

"Doubt she will be, when she sees your head," James grumbles. "But she hit me when I asked her out again."

"She always hits you," I wave my hand. "She has this big picture of you over her bed-"

"She _does_!?" Sirius howls while James looks ecstatic.

"-That she throws darts at. She always seems to aim for your mouth and eyes," I muse. James slumps and Sirius howls louder.

"That means she finds my lips and eyes attractive, right?"

"Oh, James."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All the Maruarders' are dead... I clearly don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Ok, WOW. The reviews last chapter were AWESOME! Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much that meant to me! Thank you! Here's a nice long update for such nice reviewers! Nearly 4,100 words! Wohoo, I rock! :D **

_Chapter Six_

I'm not exactly sure how we were going to pull this off. I mean, it's the Black Lake. It's _huge._Sirius and James were insane. Brilliant, but insane. We probably wouldn't get in _that_ much trouble, but it'd be bloody hard to pull this big of a prank off. Especially on something so _big._ I could already see the Giant Squid going mental. It always did when we played pranks on it, but this was its home. I was mental to agree. And I only agreed because it'd be bloody brilliant if this worked.

Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and I were all lined up on the edges of the Black Lake, our wands pointed towards it. It was the middle of the night, so we knew no one would distract us, but we also wouldn't know if it worked until tomorrow during the last Quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. We were so close to the Quidditch Cup. If the prank didn't work, the achievement might not be memorable. If it did, we could lose the Cup. But we still could. And it would be amazing.

"Ready?" James called. We were spaced out with about eight or nine feet between us, and we were yelling, probably not the best way to not get caught, to be heard.

"Yeah," My shout mixed with Sirius and Peters', but Remus was strangely silent. It'd been a week since the full moon and while he'd mostly healed and no longer seemed overly tired, but I could tell he still felt extremely guilty over what happened to me. I still had the stitches and he insisted on not letting me carry anything between classes.

"Moony?" James yelled. I bent forward to look at him around Peter, and he was frowning, but he looked excited.

"Yeah, ready," He yelled.

"Ok," James yelled. "One...Two.._Three_!"

I muttered the charm we'd created and silver sparks shot from the tip of my wand, hitting the Black Lake and mixing into it before fading, only to be lit up some more by the continues stream of silver from my wand. Sirius' was shooting out gold, Peters' was deep red, Remus' was green, and James had a yellowish ribbon shooting into the lake.

The colors and ribbon mixed together until about half of the Lake was swirling with them. We kept the streams going for around twenty minutes, then we shut down and James cast a spell to keep the prank down until tomorrow night. He was grinning, confident we'd win tomorrow, and it'd be memorable.

I laughed slightly, a weird smile on my face as we made our way back to the castle. We didn't bring the Cloak, because we all wouldn't fit under it. So we decided to just bring the Map to avoid anyone roaming the halls.

"This'll either be the best we've ever pulled, or the worse," Sirius laugh next to me, his arm over my shoulders and the other over James' James had his over Sirius', I had mine around Sirius' and Peters' waist and Peter had his arms around mine and Remus' shoulder, and Remus' arm was around Peters' shoulders.

"The idea is brilliant, Padfoot," James grinned. "And our Kittybell perfected it."

I rolled my eyes as James reached to ruffle my hair. "It wasn't that hard. We just had to knock out the wand movements and alter each spell to get the right color."

"See!" James exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

I smiled and was about to respond when a meow echoed through the halls. We froze, our eyes wide at the fact we could get caught and the game go to Slytherin by forfeit. I grabbed the Map from my pocket and tapped my wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The statement was so true I had to grin as the ink spread across the page. "Around the corner. Crap. Filch is with her...And Sprout is doing patrols the other way."

"We are so screwed," Sirius muttered. "Any passages?"

"There's one behind Filch and Mrs. Norris, but it spits us out by the Astronomy Tower," I muttered, searching wildly. "And no more for a few corridors down."

"What do we do?" Peter hissed.

"Leave it to me," I muttered. "Tapestry."

They ran to duck behind the tapestry, and eyes blinked at me from the few holes. I put on a cool, unstressed smile, and leaned against the corner wall, listening to Filch and Mrs. Norris walk almost silently towards me. My heart was beating ninety to nothing and I knew my plan wasn't even a plan. I was completely winging it. And I just hoped I got away with it.

Filch got a wild gleam in his eyes when he spied me. He grinned toothily and I nearly gagged at the sight of his teeth.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Marauder?" He whispered, eyes shining. I smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Just a little midnight stroll."

"Oh, I'm sure. You were pulling some awful prank with your little friends. I bet their not far behind you."

I grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not. "

"Don't play games with me, Marauder. Where are they?"

"It's a bit odd. You can't seem to remember my last name," I mused, picking at my nails.

He glowered at me harshly. "Report to Professor McGonagall's office at once. Your little boyfriends will join you shortly."

"Sure, sure," I smiled, pushing off the wall. "But I'm sure even you know it's not very nice to have more than one boyfriend."

Before he can respond, I start walking away. "Ah, ah, ah, I've got a Professor to visit."

He glares at me harshly, but starts running in the opposite direction. I grin and watch him, and when he rounds a corner with his awful cat, my friends explode from the tapestry with wide grins.

"You are bloody brilliant," Remus grinned.

I bow low, with a wide grin. "Thank you, thank you, now let's disappear before Sprout or Filch return."

We run through the halls, narrowly avoiding Sprout again, and when we reach the Fat Lady, she glares at us.

"Off causing havoc, I assume," She huffed.

"You have good assumptions, ma'am," I grin. "Quidditch Cup."

"And you'd better win it," She giggles, swinging open to let us in.

We throw ourselves in front of the fire, content with the knowledge we've set a great prank up.

"I can't wait to see the Slytherins' faces tomorrow," Remus grins.

"They'll be roaring with laughter if we don't win," James mutters. "We have to win. Bell, don't you dare catch that Snitch until we're at least two hundred points ahead."

I wave my head. "You've drilled it into me enough, I think I'll remember."

He smiles, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Just remember. C'mon, off to bed. Need our sleep for tomorrow."

Sirius, Remus and I exchange eye rolls and amused glances before running up the stairs, away from James, who was glaring at us.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," I mutter as I close the bathroom door to pull on my pajamas.

* * *

"_Isbell Black, get your butt out of bed we've got a match to win!_"

The scream has me sitting up bolt right, my hair flipping into my face and softening the blow from where my head collides with someone elses'. I groan and clutch my head, it coming back with a slight bit of blood on it.

"James, you idiot!" Remus snaps as I feel two sets of ands probing my forehead.

"Bell? You ok? Remus, her stitches," Sirius' worried voice comes from in front of me. I blink dazily.

"Siri?" I mumble. "What happened?"

"Our idiot Captain screamed in your face and you butted heads," He answers.

"Am I out of a Seeker?" James moans from the floor.

"Possibly," Remus mutters. "Does it hurt, Bell?"

"You try having your head ripped up twice," I snap.

"Stupid question, mate," Sirius mutters.

"C'mon, we're going to visit Madam Pomfrey," Remus states in a don't contradict me tone.

"No," I moan as I feel his arms curl under me. "She'll make me miss the match."

"So? Better than you missing the rest of your life," Remus answers, and I feel as he moves quickly through the room.

"I'm fine," I try.

"The blood leaving your head says otherwise," Sirius chimes from behind me. I feel a towel press into the cut and I hiss in pain. "Yea, fine," He snorts. "I've got to stop the bleeding."

I sigh and lean my head against Remus' arm as a pillow. Sirius continues to dab my head and I can vaguely hear James grumbling about black eyes and deranged best mates and Peter snapping at staring passerbys. _Great,_I think, _The Slytherins will have field day. _

I hear Madam Pomfrey sigh when we enter the Hospital Wing. "Why is it Miss Black always seems to be the injured one when it comes to you five?"

"I'm the most reckless," I try to grin and she chuckles.

"Well, you've pulled your stitches out. Honestly, I don't know why I try. You just keep pulling them out. Here, it was partly healed already, so I'm going to pour this potion on it and it'll take a few hours of pain, but it'll heal it completely for you. And you should be ok to take part in the Quidditch game tonight, though please take it easy."

There's a collective sigh of relief around me.

"Use that speed of yours to dodge the bludgers," She mutters, pouring so yellowish potion onto my forehead. I screamed in pain.

"_That stings! OW!_" I screamed, hands flying to my head as if to claw away the wipe the potion away, which I had every intention of doing.

"Ah, ah," Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at me. "If you want to fly tonight, you deal with them pain."

"Can't you give her some other potion to numb it?" James stresses as one of the boys holds my hands down so she can pour more of the horrid stuff onto my head.

"No. It won't work then," Madam Pomfrey sighs. "My headache just got a lot worse."

Tears stream down my face, mixing with the excess potion and the blood that's pouring from the cut. I can see out the corner of my eye a thin trail of white string slithering down my cheek and assume it's infection.

"How long?" Sirius asks in a strained voice as I scream louder.

"Three hours."

_"Three hours!_" I scream, struggling all the more violently. "No, no, no! Did I mention _no_? This crap hurts!"

"I know it does, but you pulled your stitches-"

"_I didn't pull my stitches, James did!_" I shriek. Madam Pomfrey sighs.

"Be that as it may, if I stitched it again, you would have to miss the game."

"_I'm going to kill you, James Potter!_" I scream as I thrash against them.

"Bell, just calm down-"

"_You cut your head open and have this crap put on it, Peter!" _

"Madam Pomfrey," Remus says in a pained tone. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey grounds out.

"Can we stay with her, at least?" Sirius asks.

"No, you must attend your classes," Madam Pomfrey says sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey snaps.

"_Don't any of you dare leave! Ugh! This is all your fault,_ Potter!" I scream, struggling violently and jerking my head around.

"Miss Black, I hardly think this is necessary-"

"Return to your brewing, Poppy, I will stay with my students," The voice of Merlin herself says and I sigh.

"Professor McGonagall!" I screech as I feel her hands replace Pomfreys'.

"Yes, dear," McGonagall says gently. "A frightened first year heard you screaming and got me. What exactly happened?"

"James screamed in her face and they butted heads, Minnie," Sirius supplies and I realize that amiss my thrashing, he moved to hold my head in his lap. I feel three dips in the mattress by my legs, but don't want to look up to see who the dips belong to.

"Always a good tactic, Mr. Potter," McGonagall says dryly.

"Sorry, Professor."

"Miss Black, how is your head?" McGonagall asks, loosening he grip on my arms as if to see if I'll start resisting again. I don't, and she releases my arms to brush the hair from my eyes and allow me to see.

Peter, James and McGonagall are all sitting on my bed, leaning forward to look at me with concern. Sirius is rubbing my shoulders lightly, my head resting in the middle of his crossed legs, and Remus is laying directly by my head, staring at me while running his fingers lightly over my arm.

"Like it's been set on fire," I say, biting back a scream. I'd rather not scream in Professor McGonagall's face. I don't like to be held down, and McGonagall knows this, because of the torture at number twelve Grimmauld Place. It triggers me. But with McGonagall here, I know I won't be put through unneeded pain.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it will end soon...I have to pour some more on it, ok? Grab onto something," She says, reaching for the potion. I clench my jaw and squeeze my eyes shut, my hand grabbing the first thing it comes in contact with. A rough, calloused hand. I bite back another scream as the potion slides over the cut in my head and more blood washes away with it. I've grown use to the pain, but it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Are you going to force us to leave, Professor?" Peter asks timidly.

"I recommend it," McGonagall sniffs. "But I'm not against you being here for her. The relationship between you five is astonishing."

"Thanks, Minnie," Sirius grins.

"My name is not Minnie, Mr. Black, and I'd suggest you not use it again when addressing me," McGonagall snaps.

"Sorry, Professor," He mutters and a twitch of amusement sparks in McGonagall's eyes.

Three hours and a lot crying and talking later, my cut has healed and I'm allowed up, though I have six people hovering around me. I wipe my cheeks and try to ignore them staring at me as I run my hand lightly over the scar. It's tender and I wince, before pressing further. McGonagall hands me a small mirror and I slowly bring it to look at my face.

The scar isn't as bad as I anticipated, but it holds all my attention and I know that it will anyone that looks at me. My hair won't cover it without covering my eyes. I frown as I examine the scar. It's puffy and seems to stretch cross it. I poke at it and wince, quickly learning to not touch it for a while. I turn away from the mirror and hand it back to McGonagall silently.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I force a smile. "And thank you, Professor McGonagall, for staying with me all day."

"Of course, dear," McGonagall smooths my hair. "Now, I suggest you all hurry to attend the rest of your classes."

"Don't knock your head around much, Miss Black," Madam Pomfrey says, handing me a pain potion. I down it silently.

We're dismissed soon after and McGonagall rushes off to relieve Dumbledore, who had offered to sit in for her for her classes the last three hours. The only class we have left is History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, it was noted that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had not been combined in any class since my Potions incident, and then we had a free period.

"I don't see the point in going to History of Magic," James mused. "I mean, we've already blown off all of our morning classes and with O. W. L.s just finished, it's not like we'll be learning anything useful. We never do anyway."

Peter and Sirius jump at the idea. Remus purses his lips, not fond of the idea of skipping, but I could tell he agreed.

"What do you think, Bell?" He asks me, turning his head to look at me. I nod a few slow times.

"We'll sleep anyway. Might as well skip," I say softly. "I'm hungry, though."

We head into the direction of the kitchen and I tickle the pear, making it giggle. I bite back the desire to tell it to shut up as the portrait opens up for us.

"Missy Black!" Ralph exclaims when he sees me. "Ralph has not seen Missy Black since Missy Black requested a picnic basket of food from Ralph. Is Missy Black feeling ok? Ralph heard Bixby mutter harshly that the other Missy Black tortured Ralph's' Missy Black with Unforgivable curse."

I smile slightly, sitting on a bench of one of the four long tables. "I'm fine, Ralph. Little worse for wear, but fine."

"Missy Black used to not have scar," Ralph points to my head and I wince slightly, ashamed of the mark already.

"Yeah, well, I've visited the Hospital Wing a lot lately," I mutter. Ralph is about to ask another question, and I hurry to cut him off. "Can you and your friends make us some lunch? We missed out on your wonderful meals today."

"Yes, Missy Black, right away," Ralph nods eagerly and runs off to the other house elves to make us out lunch.

I smile softly and swing around on the bench to lay my head against the cool surface. My friends frown at me and then they sit on either side of me. Sirius and Remus next to me, Peter and James next to them.

"You ok, Bell?" Sirius asks, tugging lightly on a piece of my hair.

"Fine," I sigh.

"No, your not," He frowns.

"Is this about the scar?" Remus asks, guilt seeping into his tone quickly. I wince.

"No," I lie quickly. I don't want him to feel guilty about this. It isn't his fault, really.

"Liar," He mutters, face in his hands. I sigh and lean against his side. He doesn't look up or respond to me, besides moving his arm to rub mine lightly before going still once more.

"I'll get over it," I murmur. "With the help of a glamour charm cast by my best friend."

His cheek twitches at my sing-song like voice. "I guess that's the least i could do."

"Actually, it's the most," I grin. "I'd like to carry my bag and books for a change."

They laugh at me while I grin.

After we eat, we make our way to the Quidditch pitch, lounging on the stands. I lay across one of the benches, my head propped by James' leg. He's gotten a pack of Muggle cigarettes from Sirius and their passing one back and worth. Peter has his own and Remus is watching the lot of them with distaste, but he can't talk, as he's got a bottle of firewhiskey, nagged from the teachers cupboard in the kitchen.

"Want one, Bell?" Sirius asks, holding the pack out to me. I lift my chin to catch more of the suns rays.

"No, I do not," I say. "I, for one, don't want to look like a bunch of Muggle rebels skivving class."

They laugh at me.

"The only difference is we've got magical abilities, Bell. Otherwise we're the exact same," Sirius points out. "And you helped me nick these!"

"Yes," I say stubbornly. "I know. I was there. But only because we had nothing else to do, considering we'd gotten ourselves locked out of the house for a week."

"You had one before," Sirius insists.

"And I couldn't hold it, remember?" I snap.

"Well, yeah, but that was then."

"Leave me be, Sirius," I sigh. "Honestly."

He rolls his eyes at me and I smile slightly. Letting my eyes fall shut, I say, "You three shouldn't either, you know. I heard some Muggles talking about how they make your teeth bad and ruin your lungs."

They shrug, or at least James does, because I feel it.

It goes quiet for a while. I've taken my robes off and rolled my leaves up mostly, trying to get a lot of sun before being locked up in Aunt Wally's house. Number twelve Grimmauld Place can never be home for me. Never. Not after the target practice I've gone through there.

"Sirius?" I ask hesitantly, frowning. I don't know why I'm nervous, these boys know positively everything about me. I shouldn't feel nervous asking.

"Yeah?"

By his tone, I can tell he knows I'm hesitant to ask this. I chew on my bottom lip for a moment, before theoretically jumping off the cliff in my head.

"Which one of the blasted off marks on Aunt Wallys' tapestry do you think is my parents?"

I hear him cough, and guess he'd been taking a drag from the cigarette and hadn't expected such a question.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I never knew them-"

"I mean, why do you think they were blasted off?"

"Because...Because I don't have a place on the tapestry at all, not even blasted off. They had to have been, if i don't have a place."

I chew on my lip some more, waiting for his answer. I don't dare open my eyes. This has been weighing on my mind for years, unknown to my cousin.

"I don't know, to be honest. If they were, I wasn't likely born then, and even if it was after I was born, I don't remember it. Why?"

"It'd just be nice to know," I answer vaguely. His hand finds mine.

"You want to know if they loved you." It's not a question, and I don't deny it. Instead, I bite my lip hard enough to bruise. Sirius squeezes my hand.

"They're in Azkaban, right?" Remus says from under me. He's on the bench below me and towards my feet, while Sirius is by James and Peter is below Sirius.

"Last I was told," I say. "Though it's possible they've been let out and Uncle Orion just didn't want to let go of his target." Another squeeze to my hand.

"Even if," Remus continues. "They would still have a record and all criminal records are available to the wizarding public. Just go to the Ministry and ask for your parents file."

"It's not that easy, Rem," I sigh. "I can't just waltz into the Ministry and demand to see their files. Merlin, I don't even know if they are really in Azkaban or if I'm really a Black. For all I know, I'm a Lupin or a Pettigrew, or worse, a Malfoy and Uncle Orion and Aunt Wally kidnapped me."

"If you were a Lupin, Pettigrew, or Malfoy, you'd have the trademark hair," James points out. "All pureblood families have trademark hair."

"Maybe they picked me up off the streets, raised me as a slave witch and were prepared to torture me when I turn out a Squib because I don't get my Hogwarts letter, and then they were furious that I was actually magical."

"Stop," Sirius mutters. "Just...Stop. You're a Black, unfortunate, but true, so just shut up and don't worry about it right now. We'll go to the Ministry some time this summer, see what we can dig up."

"I'll be holding you to that, Pads."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: There is no prequel. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Seven_

"We've trained hard-"

"Meaning you've deprived us of sleep," I smirk at James and he glares at me. Pre-game pep talk. He changes it every game so I can't echo him.

"And we're all in mostly good health-"

"_Not_ my fault," I snap. So I settle for adding my own bits in. He hates it, but tries to ignore me. It's fun to try to push him.

"The Slytherin's won't know what hit them-"

"You say that every game," I remind him.

"Of course, they'll aim mostly for Bell, so try to take hits for her-"

"I'm not a helpless _child_, James."

"No potentially fatal hits, though-"

"You make it sound like they're going to take my hits," I muse.

"Play _brutal_-"

"If we're _brutal_, Jamie, we'll be forced to lose."

"Nothing the Slytherin's don't do first-"

"I think you forget who's refereeing."

"Hooch is fair enough-"

"Hooch favors her former House."

"And for the love of Merlin, keep us ahead-"

"Yeah, like we'd try to do otherwise."

"Malfoy is brutal-"

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"And Crabbe and Goyle are idiots-"

"Poor Malfoy," I mutter. They're Daddies bought their positions onto the team and now Lucius Malfoy has to deal with their empty heads.

"And that Nott is a fair chaser-"

"Got a crush, Jamie?"

"And Parkinson is an amazing Keeper-"

"Hmm. Seems Lily has some competition."

And then there's Codon, their new Seeker-"

"He's kind of hot, can't deny that."

"Spied on their practice-"

"Scandalous!"

"He's fast-"

"He's gotta be."

"And on the skinny side-"

"What, and I'm fat?"

"So he can weave through players better-"

"But that means he'll have less resistence if the Snitch goes in the clouds."

"Merlins' pants, Bell, shut up!" James' control finally wavers and he throws his play book back into the Captians office. "Right then, everyone ready?"

"If we're not dead, we are," I comment with a grin as everyone else mutters their affirmatives.

"Let's go then!"

I huff. "It's like what I say isn't true."

Sirius and Remus snicker and I smirk at the eye roll from James before grabbing up my broom and following the others out. The voice of sixth year Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, the commentator, has just finished dully introducing the Slytherin team and now roars to introduce the Gryffindor team. He favors his own House in their games, but on Gryffindor games, he supports us.

"_And now, the GRYFFINDOR TEAM_!"

The stands tremble under the screams and cheers and stomps for us and I can't help but smirk at the fact. All Houses show their pride for their own House, but when it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor, we're the favorite.

"_Keeper, Frank Longbottom!_" Amos yells into his megaphone and the cheers get louder as Frank flys out to our hoops.

"_Beaters, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_!"

Boos' can be vaguely heard from the Slytherin's, but they're barely there from the roar of the other Houses.

"_Chasers, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, and your Captain, James Potter_!"

All out screams for James and the two girls can be heard and I grin, mounting my broom to fly out. This is my favorite part of the game.

"_And Gryffindors' star, SEEKER BELL BLACK_!"

The roar is deafening as I zoom out, circling the pitch before stopping directly above Sirius and Remus, and across from Jaxon Codon. He smirks at me, very obviously eyeing me up and down, and then winks. I glare back at him and it makes his smirk widen. I already hate this guy, despite his chiseled looks.

"Captains, shake hands _civilly_!" Madam Hooch shouts clearly and James and Malfoy try to break each others hands, much to her disdain. "Chasers, in position!" She shouts and all six fly to mimic each other, glowers being thrown around the pitch. "Beaters, guard your Seekers!"

Remus and Sirius close around me, their bats held tightly in their hands. I smile slightly at their faces. Cold, hard, unreachable masks. No mercy. Honestly, the boys are overprotective.

"And-_FLY_!"

Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and throws the Quaffle to James, as we get it first. I fly up and out of the way, expertly avoiding a Bludger aimed for my head. Remus flys after it and knocks it violently into Nott, hitting his arm harshly, but not breaking it. Malfoy screams at Crabbe and Goyle, who have barely started flying.

I circle the pitch, ears keeping tab on the commentary, eyes focused soully on find the Snitch and distracting Codon from it. James said not to catch it until we're two hundred points ahead. I can do that.

Codon circles next to me with a smirk and I scowl.

"_Looks like there's a bit of tension between our Seekers, folks_!" Diggory shouts into his megaphone. "_Codon is checking Black out-Bell, not Sirius-and she doesn't seem to fond of it-NOTT STEALS THE QUAFFLE FROM POTTER, PREWETT SPEEDS AFTER HIM_!"

"Little bird told me you think I'm rather hot," Codon smirks at me. "Care to confirm?"

"Only if you confirm you only look for another hook up," I bark back and circle faster away from him. He chases me.

"Now is that any way to treat your superiors?" He grins. I stop flying abruptly and glower at him.

"_Note the angry hardness on Bell Black-Seems Codon has touched a nerve-_"

And suddenly I realize what he's playing at. He's not looking to hook up with me. He's not looking to pursue a relationship out of me. He only wants to distract me.

I huff and glide away from him and his arrogant face, eyes scanning the pitch once more and noting that there is still a fight to get the Quaffle more than two feet to either goal and the Bludgers are whirling around, targeting the Chasers. One flys towards me and I dip quickly, letting it hit Codon, but James was right, he is fast, and narrowly avoids it. His flirty demeanor falls and he glares at me harshly.

"You will pay," He growls and I smirk up at him before speeding around the pitch, eyes sharp for a flash of the Snitch and occasionally dipping or changing direction to keep Codon on his toes.

_"FIRST SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR, TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Nice one, Prongs!" I hear Sirius shout and I watch as the two high-five in passing before Sirius goes back to circling me, leaving Remus to defend our Chasers.

Codon keeps a distance from me now, his eyes swooping the pitch. I spy the Snitch, but as I move to catch it, it flints away. I huff. Stupid Snitch.

"_Malfoy in possession of the Quaffle-NICE STEAL FROM PREWET-No-Dammit-Bludger knocks it out-Lupin hits a Bludger to Flint-HE AVOIDS-Hits Potter instead-_"

"Sorry, Prongs!"

James waves Remus away and continues to tail Malfoy.

"_Seems Sirius Black is tasked to protect Bell Black from Bludgers, directly circling her-BLUDGER ESCAPES BLACK'S BAT, BELL LOOK OUT_!"

I see the Bludger streaking towards me and jerk my broom out of the way, flipping slightly and rolling in the air before righting myself once more.

"_NICE ESCAPE, BELL BLACK! Goyle hits Bludger to Parkinson-PARKINSON!?-seems to be taking a rather harsh shout from Malfoy-MCKINNON IN POSSESSION-SHE'S CLOSING IN-ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR_!"

The crowd screams for Marlene and she smiles faintly.

"MALFOY IN POSSESSION-NARROWLY AVOIDS PREWET-SOMEONE'S COCKY NOW-GOAL SAVED BY LONGBOTTOM!"

Alice and Frank share fond smiles and I snicker a bit before Diggorys' commentary turns deafening.

"CODON HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH! HE'S DIVING-TURNING-NEARLY FALLS OFF HIS BROOM-OH, LOOKS LIKE THE SNITCH IS GONE AGAIN!"

I laugh at Codon expression and can't help be smirk widely when he glares at me harshly.

"_MALFOY CATCHS THE QUAFFLE-NO-DAMMIT-HE SCORES, TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN-_"

I grit my teeth and glare at Malfoy's head before circling the pitch once more.

"POTTER IN POSSESION-NARROW AVOID OF A BLUDGER-WHERE'S THE BEATERS!?-ANOTHER SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR! THIRTY POINTS GRYFFINDOR!"

Where is Remus? I look up and notice that he and Sirius have changed tasks and now he's circling me. I smile to him slightly and he winks back before slamming a Bludger into Nott.

"_Nice Bludger to Notts' arm-Seems it's finally broken! Good job Lupin!_!"

Codon fly's straight by me and tries to spin me out of direction. I have a steady grip on my broom and glare at him harshly.

"_FOUL! FOUL FOR CODON! YOU CAN'T GRAB SOMEONE'S BROOM, YOU TOSSER!"_

"Mr. Diggory, you are getting out of hand!" Sprout yells at him.

"Just calling it as I see it, Professsor-ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHERE IS THE SLYTHERIN'S GAME TODAY!?"

I laugh as they all scowl. At this rate, we might as well just take the Cup home now.

"OH NO-SLYTHERIN'S ARE GETTING BRUTAL-OI! SINCE WHEN CAN YOU ELBOW SOMEONE OFF THEIR BROOM-"

"Mr. Diggory!"

"Brutal, Professor!"

I watch as Malfoy speeds away from James, avoids him, and scores.

"Another ten points to Slytherin. Woo."

The stands laugh at this, and a flash of red hair catches my eye. Lily came out? Huh. That's new. I grin at her as she blushes slightly and waves to me.

"BLOODY AMAZING SAVE BY PARKINSON-WHO KNEW YOUR PINKY COULD DEFLECT QUAFFLES GOING FIFTY MILES AN HOUR!? SEEMS POTTER ISN'T TAKING IT! HE THROWS AGAIN-GRYFFINDOR NOW HAS FIFTY POINTS!"

To entertain myself and a few confused and bored looking first years, I do a few loop-the-loops. Waiting for the Snitch is the boring part, especially when I can't catch it until we reach two hundred points.

"Bored, Kittybell?" Remus yells at me and I laugh.

"Not all of us get to hit Bludgers," I yell back and he laughs.

"_QUITE FLIRTING, HIT BLUDGERS!_" James screams at Remus with a wicked smile that has me laughing. Remus scowls and hits a Bludger harshly into Goyle, who barely stays on his broom. I laugh loudly at that.

"_MCKINNON CATCHES THE QUAFFLE-NOTT TRIES TO KNOCK HER OFF-OH, NICE AVOID, MCKINNON-AND YOU WONDER WHY I ASK YOU OUT-"_

_"DIGGORY!"_

_"Sorry, Proffesor-SEVENTY TO GRYFFINDOR!"_

"You should really give him a chance, Marlene!" Alice yells at her as she grabs the Quaffle, only to have it knocked out by Malfoy. Shes scowls and chases him.

I dip quickly as if I've seen the Snitch, when really it hasn't shown since the beginning of the game. Codon immediately dips after me and I hear Diggory shout about it, and then I stop, gliding back up happily, content with the chaos I've caused. Codon swoops around for a few minutes before scowling, his glare sharp while I grin at him.

"NOTT IN POSSEION-AVOIDS A STEAL FROM POTTER-KNOCKED OUT OF HIS HANDS BY A BLUDGER HIT BY SIRIUS BLACK-YOU GO SIRIUS BLACK!"

Sirius mock bows and I laugh, making him flash me a grin before his eyes widen and I just have enough time to see Remus miss a Bludger-It had to have been tampered with, Remus _never_ misses-and it zooms for my head. I don't have time to move and duck quickly, but it follows the movement and hits my head sharply.

I see stars and I gasp in pain. I hear James call for a time out and hear the Slytherin's laugh at it. Hooch allows it and I feel Remus steer my broom down along with his.

"_Bell Black, Gryffindor Seeker was hit by a Bludger in the head, folks. If my memory serves correct, she had a nasty cut on her forehead just yesterday, and rumor has it was ripped open again today,"_ Diggory catches the crowd up on what's happened as Remus lands us softly. The stars are gone now and besides a slight pain in my head, I feel fine.

"Miss Black," Madam Pomfrey shrieks on the side lines, waving her wand for all kinds of tests.

"I'm fine, it didn't hit that hard," I grumble as she shines a light in my eye. The entire team has landed by now and are hovering.

"That is a lie, Miss Black."

"Bell?"

I slump as she starts digging for potion. "I'm fine, dammit!"

"Miss Black-"

"I'm fine!" I shout, beyond exasperated by now. "Just give me a pain potion. I'm fine." Madam Pomfrey is about to object, so I take the potion from her and down half. "There. Now, can we continue?"

James opens his mouth, but I glare fiercely at him and he recoils. "Bell, are you sure?"

"Maybe you should sit down-"

"I'm fine!" I shriek. "I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!"

"_There seems to be an argument going on with the Gryffindor team. What is going on?"_

"Bell, that Bludger hit you hard-"

"I'm not bleeding, there is not knot, I had my helmet on, I am fine," I growl and grab my broom. "Time back in, James."

James looks reluctant, but he slowly nods. He wants the Cup, and I'm not just going to let him give it up because of me. They can't win without me.

"If your sure."

"Positive," I smile and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. New plan-Catch the Snitch as soon as possible. The Slytherin's are off their game and if we stay as ahead as we are, we can win."

I nod, ignoring my slight headache with a grin. "Got it."

We fly back and retake our positions and soon we're in the game as harshly as before. Bluders target me and I show my superb flying skills to avoid them. Remus is now flying directly behind me, and knocking the Bludgers off the pitch, making them circle back to the other side. Codon is loudly laughing about my mishap, and I'm gritting my teeth against screaming at him.

"Deep breaths, Bell," Remus calls to me. I wave my hand vaguely.

"_Potter in possesion-avoids a Bludger-Bad day for the Gryffindor team-Maybe the Bludgers have been tampered with-ONE HUNDRED POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR-CODON HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!_"

It takes me to seconds to scrutinize the pitch and see that Codon has truly seen the Snitch, and then I'm off. I weave in between James and Malfoy, who is intercepting our passes, only to drop the Quaffle when I zoom by. I hear Diggory announce we now have one hundred and ten points. I can hear the blood pumping in my ears, the slam of a beaters bat on a Bludger. The only thing I see is the Snitch as I expertly avoid feet and arms and Bludgers and bats. I catch up to Codon in seconds and he cusses loudly, pulling forward. Diggory is screaming into the megaphone and even Sprout isn't shouting for him to stop.

I pull forward, pressing all my speed into catching the Snitch. I reach forward-Codon tries to clop me, but I've moved out of the way before he can. I lunge forward on my broom and I've done it, I've caught the Snitch. The crowds roars, Diggory has gone mental, and I can see the water shooting out of the Black Lake, staining all the Slytherin team red and gold, and then the words GRYFFINDOR FOR THE WIN have exploded into the air of silver and green and the velvet ribbon is exploding into fireworks and there are screams and laughter. Congratulations are thrown everywhere. James has put me on his shoulders and we're literally being carried to Gryffindor Tower. The Cup is thrown to James, who goes ballistic. He screams and kisses it, clutching it so tightly his knuckles turn white.

The festivity lasts all night, Gryffindor Tower shakes from so many people celebrating, and no one stops us as this is positively the best win Gryffindor has had in years. Firewhiskey and butterbeer is brought out and drinks are passed around, by the bottle and goblets. The laughing and congratulating shouts ring through the common room and in the dormitories, even the teachers don't say anything about the noise, though the Fat Lady has expressed her distaste.

"Hellooooo, Remy," I grin as I fall against the wall next to him. I normally try not to drink, but it's a party, so why not? I'm not drunk, and barely tipsy, but if Sirius thought I was in any stage of soberness, he'd force the rest of my bottle down my throat. I can hold the alcohol, better than Peter, at least. He's already passed out.

Remus grins at me. He may be a bit of a book-worm and he may not want to get in trouble, but he knows when to not be uptight. I can tell he's had more to drink than me, but he holds his alcohol fairly well and is only slightly more tipsy.

"Miss Kittybell, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He grins at me, tipping his bottle back. "You're the star tonight-Shouldn't you be enjoying it?"

I wave my hand vaguely. "I'm the star of all these parties, every Seeker is. Nothing new."

He barks a laugh. "So in other words, your clinging to stay sober and avoid Sirius?"

"You know me to well," I grin, taking a swig of my firewhiskey.

"What was up with you and Codon during the match?" Remus tilts his head down to me so I can hear him over the roar of the party and vice versa.

"Malfoy thought he'd use him to distract me. Didn't work out to well."

Remus laughed again. "Smooth play. I thought you were going to take my bat and hit him with it at one point."

"Believe me, I wanted to. Prats to cocky for his own good," I mutter. Remus smiles fondly at me and we both tip the rest of our drinks down before rejoining the party.

I dance with James and Remus and Sirius, laugh a lot, several seventh years want to dance with me, and when I can finally break away, I look for Lily.

"Lily," I grin at her. She has a bottle of butterbeer, so I know she isn't tipsy or drunk. Lily doesn't drink hardly at all. "Enjoying the party?"

"Oh, yeah," She grins. "You seem to be as well." She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh, happy I've been able to cling to soberness. "Who was that sixth year? You were dancing pretty close."

I blush lightly. "Xavier."

"Nice name," She grins at me. "So?"

"So what?" I laugh. She shakes her head at me, an amused smile on her lips.

"Did you snog him?"

I blush furiously. "No..."

"You wish you did, didn't you?"

"Maybe," I grin and she laughs.

"Then find him! Trust me, he will not be opposed," She winks at me.

I grin and kiss her cheek before drinking the rest of my butterbeer and getting up, leaving her to talk to Marlene and Alice. I steal my cousins firewhiskey, ignoring when he yells after me in complaint. Merlin knows he doesn't need another bottle. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet. But it is Sirius and he won't pass out until I drag my friends up the stairs because I'm the only one that will stay mostly sober.

Drinking back part of the firewhiskey, I grin as I find Xavier. He's much tipsier than I am, but he grins down at me as we start dancing again and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Are you sober?"

I grin back up at him. "Mostly."

He laughs at me. "That was a bloody fantastic flying, by the way."

"I know," I smile.

He chuckles. "What would you say, if I said I wanted to snog you senseless right now?"

With a grin, I say, "I'd tell you to do it."

And that's exactly how I ended up in a corner of the common room, snogging Xavier. I've lost track of all my friends after Lily grinned at me with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows before the party swallowed her. My hands are tangled in his hair and his hands are resting on my waist.

That's how drunk Remus finds me. Throughly snogged, my lips swollen, and my hair even more of a mess than normal. Xavier is breathing heavily, his body still pressed against mine on the wall, hands slightly lower on my waist.

Remus blinks for a moment, then slurs, "Bell?"

"Remus," I say, giggly. "What are you doing over here?"

Drunk Remus is always a laugh, but when he takes in my state, his eyes flare and I'm confused. "Bell! What are you doing with him?"

I blink at him, my head cocked to the side. "What do you mean, Rem? I believe I was snogging him, before being interrupted."

He glares at Xavier and tries to yank him away from me.

"Remus!" I scream at him and his rageful eyes fall on me, cooling slightly. "What is the matter with you?"

Remus opens his mouth to retort, and then he passes out, slumping against Xavier, who looks down at him in amusement. I sigh, rubbing my head. Looks like my night is over.

"I am so sorry," I groan, heaving Remus off of Xavier. I'm used to the boy's weight, but I still buckle slightly.

"No sweat," The older boy grins. "Not exactly how I imagined letting you go for the night, but still."

I smiled back at him softly, apologetic. "This is normally when I have to stop Sirius from making an embarrassment out of himself and drag James away from Lily before she kills him."

Xavier laughs, ducking his head. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then...That is, if this wasn't just a random snog."

His expression is slightly hopeful and I have to grin. To be quite honest, I'd been hoping it wasn't. "Nope. Definitely not a random snog."

He grins and kisses me softly again. "Go, take care of your friends, but I get you tomorrow."

I blush lightly as he grins before bidding him good night and dragging the unconscious Remus up the stairs to the boys dormitories. When he lays down, he opens his eyes drunkenly. "Bell."

"I will deal with you when your sober," I say evenly, and he doesn't object as he falls asleep immediately.

After dragging Sirius off the coffee table, and halfheartedly promising to find him a unicorn to ride, I now only have to find James. He's got Lily cornered with a manic look in his glassy, drunk eyes.

"But, Evans, I won the Cup! Surely you want to date me now, right?" He grins.

"Go away, Potter, or I'll hex you," Lily threatened. James laughed.

"POTTER," I yell and he whirls around quickly. "C'mon, Sirius has a unicorn."

"How did Sirius get a unicorn before me!? I won the Cup, it should have come to me!"

James thunders up the stairs to the boys dormitories and I hurriedly say goodnight to Lily before running after him so he doesn't beat Sirius to a pulp.

When all are in their beds, I grin tiredly before changing into Sirius' old Beatles shirt and track pants and falling asleep across Peters' bed, since he was passed out on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Remus wouldn't have such a sucky time for thirteen years. **

**A/N: This authors note will be a long one, but it is not about my story, or even about my writing in general. I would hope that you all would take a moment to sit and read this. It won't take but maybe a minutes of your time and it would mean a great deal to me.**

**Last night, December 6th 13, my Momma and I had gone Christmas shopping. If you've been to my profile, you know I'm from Alabama where we have the freakiest weather. Last night it was down in the 30s/40s. But we'd gone out to get this present for my brother and a new sensor for our Wii, and had ended up going to both Target and Wal-Mart. We hadn't taken long in Wal-Mart, so at around 11, we were in the check out line. It wasn't terribly long, but there were a few people in front of us. **

**While we were waiting, we heard someone crying, and naturally curious, I'd turned to find the source and had seen a little girl who couldn't have been more than eight. She was holding her Momma's arm and was crying. Her Momma looked irritated, and was obviously trying to get out of the store as fast as she could. As they passed behind us, I'd heard the girl say, "Are they still here? Are they still looking at me?"**

**Now, we'd I'd seen the girl, I'd noticed something was off about her eyes, but I hadn't thought anything of it. But when I heard her say that, while still crying, I realized she was blind. From what I pieced together, someone had said something about her and she'd heard them. Now think: How would you feel if you could not see at all, and never know if someone is staring at you. I for one don't think I could live without my sight, not unless I'd been born blind. **

**My heart broke for the girl, but then she and her Momma were gone and we were checking out. When we were leaving, it was freezing. My Momma had left her jacket in the car, thinking her sweater would be enough, but was still shivering. We'd almost been to our car when I noticed she wasn't headed for our car. She was headed for a car that a few people were getting into. When we'd gotten closer, I noticed it had been the little girl and her Momma. My Momma stopped them and told the little girl, "I just wanted to say that you are very beautiful. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas."**

**Now, this might not seem like much, but you just had to see the little girls smile to know. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for her. They bid us a Merry Christmas and then they'd left. I doubt I'll ever see them again. But I know I'll remember her smile. Shy, but overjoyed. I love that my Momma brought that to someone's face, after a bit of misdirected cruelty. **

**Now, I'm sharing this because I want you all to envision it. Think about the little girl and what she must have thought when she heard someone say something about her, how she was brought to tears because she didn't know if they were still staring at her. Think about that. Think about how you would feel, if it had been you. And I want you to remember that. Remember it, and be kind to a complete stranger. Not just because their crying, or because they're blind or deaf or mute, even. But because you want to genuinely want to bring a bit more joy to someone's life. **

**The world is full of people who would never do that. Full of people who wouldn't be able to approach someone they don't know at all, have no connections to. I'm proud that my Momma could, and that little girls smile will be with me for a very long time. Last night showed me why my Momma is the biggest role model in my life. Because her heart is not selfish at all. She's opened our home to her friend before, she's bought food for people she's never met before, she's taken care of people who took her for granted. And all before thinking about herself. I truly hope that I as selfless as her as I grow older. She's the kind of person I want to be.**

**This is a very long A/N, but if you took the time to read, thank you. I hope it warmed your heart a little this holiday season. I love you all, lovely readers! **

_Chapter Eight_

Waking up the next morning, I made a show of being in a very good, happy mood. Nothing on me hurt, I was in perfect health, and all my friends were burying their faces in their pillows to block the morning sun. Peter had apparently returned to his bed last night, and was curled in a ball at the end of the bed, burrowed under the covers. I smiled as I heard them all groan in pain.

"This is why we stay sober," I grinned as I got up, flinging blankets and pillows in the floor on the way. "And as punishment for being such bad boys, I believe I'll be giving our last hangover potion to Frank. _He_ didn't embarrass me last night, or harass one of my very best friends."

Sirius groaned, his head buried deeply into his mattress. "Wait. Did you say _last_ handover potion?"

I grin as they all attempt to scramble out of their beds without falling and run to the cabinet we keep all our potion ingredients and finished potions in. They fight and I hear one or two viles break, before James turns to stare at Frank's empty bed, and then he notes the closed bathroom door, and Franks happy, carefree humming from the other side. He glares at me, but even that action seems to hurt him.

"Bell," Peter moans at me. I grin cheekily.

"It'll teach you boys to learn to behave at parties. You have no idea how horrid it is to be the only sober one. Actual, on second thought, it's rather amusing. Say, James, Sirius, who ended up with a unicorn last night?" I say, with a sly grin. James' eyes widen in horror, before he quickly shuts them as if to calm himself. Or maybe he wants to keep his face relaxed.

"Bell. Please tell me I did not say anything about a unicorn to my Lilyflower."

"Oh, you did. It was the only way I could get you safely up to the boys dorms, without Lily hexing you into oblivion. She was nearly there last night. I do wonder what you said to her. Oh! Wait. She was even more sober than me last night. I bet she remembers it in clarity," I grin at James' horror.

"You do not love me!" He shouted, then winced harshly. I smirked.

"Serves you right, cornering her like a lion on its prey," I sniff. "She _is_ a woman, James, not something to be won. I'd say you have a lot of maturing to do before she even considers dating you."

James groans and rubs his face, mumbling something about glasses before falling face first onto his bed.

"Up, up, up!" Frank grins happily as he exits the bathroom, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and a towel mopping at his damp hair. "Yes, last night you got wasted, but look on the bright side-" He moved to the window. "The birds are much louder this morning."

And with a cheeky grin, Frank Longbottom throws the curtains open, spraying light all in the boys eyes. They shriek, wince, and hit the floor with groans.

Frank and I share a quiet high-five.

* * *

When all four boys are at least partially presentable, we head down to breakfast. They're half asleep, and it seem everyone at the Gryffindor table is nursing hangover over coffee, or reading up on hangover potions. I sit down happily next to Lily, my boys following. She's grinning. Only if James is hung over will her leave her alone. Hangover days are her favorite.

"Morning, Bellykins," She said loudly, and most people on the table hushed her. She grinned cheekily.

"Wait, didn't you yell at me for calling you Belly?" Remus mutters, stuffing his face in a mug of coffee.

"Yes," I nodded. "But Lils added 'kins'. Everything is better with 'kins' at the end."

Remus started to roll his eyes, thought better of it, and drunk down coffee, before grabbing a jug of water and filling his goblet.

I grinned and chatted happily with Lily, seeing as we were the only non-hungover Gryffindors, minus Frank, and he was taking care of Alice. Apparently she doesn't handle hangovers to well.

I smile slightly wider when another boy plops into a seat beside me, immediately grabbing a bottle of water. He kisses my cheek before taking a long swig. "Nasty hangover. Learned the hard way not to drink five bottles of Firewhiskey after a very pretty girl drags her friends to bed. At least I hope it was five..."

I giggle. I don't giggle, but Xavier seems to pride himself in bring it out of me.

"Morning, Bell."

"Good morning, Xavier," I smile.

"I see you downed a hangover potion this morning," He glared at me halfheartedly.

"I didn't," I laugh. I was mostly sober last night. One of those," I pointed to his bottle, "Eased my headache."

Xavier shakes his head, smiling softly. "You know, I never took you for one to stay sober at a party."

"It's not like I don't try. I just have idiots to keep out of trouble," I grin as I feel a kick to my shin, and aim a harder one back at Sirius, who buckles under it.

"Bell, did you pick up a bloke at that party? How drunk was I?" James asks, confusion in my eyes. I grin.

"Haven't a clue, Jamsie. Now, before you torture him with questions, I think we'll be leaving," I stand, pulling a pouting Xavier with me. "And I'll be unplottable."

We leave the Great Hall and Xavier pulls me in for a very sweet, gentle kiss. "I believe we have much to talk about."

"I'd say your right," I smile and grab his hand. "C'mon. I know where we can get you un-hungover, and talk, _without_ my annoyingly nosy friends," I pointedly say this louder and cast the unplottable charm on both of us nonverbally and wandless. Remus gives me a guilty expression, while Sirius and James sulk. I smirk, and skip off.

* * *

"How do you know of this place?" Xavier asks, looking around the Room of Requirement, that had turned itself into a potions lab for me to brew him a quick hangover potion.

"I'm a Marauder, what do you expect?" I scoff. "Trust me, Hogwarts has more secrets than you would ever believe. I know more about this castle than Dumbledore himself, and I can assure you he does not like the factor."

Xavier shakes his head, smiling at me. "You amaze me."

"You've only said that ten times," I smile, ducking my head to check on the potion. It just needed to simmer now. "So, you wanted to talk?"

He sits across from me, elbows resting on the table and a small smile playing on his rather kissable lips. "Yes," He grinned. I rolled my eyes when he didn't further, and he laughed before continuing, "Well, we snogged last night. We've kissed this morning. And you didn't deny that you _picked up_ _a__ bloke _last night."

His eyes twinkled and I flushed slightly. "That's true," I said, smiling flirtily, leaning forward after folding my forearms on the table in front of me. He grinned.

"Your really pretty with those fumes framing your face...And that blush."

I blushed brighter and he grinned at me, chuckling softly. Wait. Did he say fumes?

"Did you say fumes?" I ask, staring at him. He chuckled again and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Bell, I did."

I lean over the cauldron, hoping to Merlin it wasn't ruined, which it very likely could be. I wasn't a star in potions, but I could safely assume it was worse with the bloody picture of perfect standing in front of me, laughing and smiling at me with that bloody fondness in his blue eyes. The potion was a murky brown, the picture of over cooked. Dang.

"You are a distraction," I tell Xavier as I spell away the potion. He'd said his hangover had long since passed, but I didn't fully believe him. The Room of Requirement changed around us to form a single couch with a lot of comfortable looking pillows. I smirk slightly. I hadn't wished that up. "You learn fast."

"Always have, love," He grins down at me. I smile at him, and wish up a bunch of floor to ceiling books. He looks around in amazement as I change it from a tropical jungle, to a freezing desert, to a defense classroom, to a Muggle theater, to the Great Hall.

"This room can literally do anything," He whispers. I smile.

"Definitely. Only thing I've discovered is it won't do food. Pity."

Xavier laughed.

I guessed this meant we were going out now. The thought got a mixture of feelings out of me. Happiness, hesitation, surprise, anger, and a bit of me was sad. I didn't want to think much into it, so settled with happiness and kissed Xavier again.

* * *

When we did eventually get back to the common room, Lily pounced and literally dragged me away from Xavier. I seemed to have gotten the easier handle, though, because Xavier had been forced into a seat between James and Peter, Remus and Sirius sitting in front of him with dangerous expressions. I gave Xavier credit. He didn't flinch, not once.

Lily sat me on my bed and sat on her bed across from me, her eyes expectant. I stare at her blankly for a moment, waiting for her to bust. I knew it was coming, even if she's never done it before. Because she's Lily Evans and she loves Muggle romance novels and she insists I borrow them and read them and I always admit, the books are brilliant. Lily may hate clichés, but she absolutely loves romance. But I've been forbidden from telling James that, of course.

"Spill! Spill already, Bell!" Lily busts, excitement in her bright green eyes, and she's sitting so ran rode straight that I have to smile a little.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, lounging back on my bed without a care.

"Is he a good snogger?" She demanded and I laughed at her forwardness. Lily was a very bold person, you could not deny that.

"Quite," I admit with a smile. I lose it straight away, my eyes widening in horror. "You don't think they're talking about my snogging skills downstairs, do you?"

At that, I jump up and try to run from the dorm. I get half way down the stairs before Lily has tackled me, ending in us falling down the stairs. I fight her off, trying to get to the couch, where five boys sit, watching with curious interest. I wrestle with Lily, and I've got the upper hand, I think. And then she literally drags me back up the stairs.

"_You will not discuss my snogging skills, unless you want to die!_" I scream as I'm dragged up the stairs, with Lily screaming, "_You will tell me what you did in that broom closet, Isbell Black!_"

"_We weren't in a broom closet!_" I scream back. "_Sirius Orion Black, don't you dare ask my snogging skills, I will hex you into oblivion!_"

"_Wouldn't dream of it, little cousin!_" He screams back at me.

"_I'm five months older than you!_"

"T_echnicalities not everyone needs to know!_"

I think we've throughly shocked the common room by the time Lily has successfully dragged me into our dorm room and slammed the door loudly, letting everyone in the common room know that the disturbance is over for the moment. Knowing me and my friends, we'll cause more of a disturbance later. Good thing it's Saturday.

"Now, don't run again," Lily smirked as I sat back down on my bed. "If you weren't in a broom closet, where were you?"

"Room of Requirement," I answer promptly. "It's a room that only appears when you need something. We went there. I was brewing him a hangover potion..It overcooked. His blue eyes are a bloody good distraction."

Lily laughed. "Nice. Did you snog?"

"Is that all you care about?" I ask her in amusement. "But yes, we did. A few times. And then we left, came here, and I was ambushed by a ball of red hair."

Lily smacked my arm and laughed at me. "So...Are you dating? Is he your boyfriend?"

I purse my lip as I turn the question over in my head a few times. "We are dating," I answer. "Though I don't think I'd go so far as to say he's my boyfriend. Not yet, at least."

Lily nodded with a content smile. "Ok. Good. Very good. I was certain you and Lupin actually would fall in love, you know."

I snort. "Not likely. Remus is my best friend, I hold him as high as I hold Sirius, and I know I won't fall for him."

Lily fakes barfing and I laugh. "That would be creepy."

"Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to have written Harry Potter**

**A/N: So, yes, last chapter was fairly short. I wasn't completely happy with it, and hadn't meant to publish it. But my brother had been screaming in my ear about something, and I was on the verge of insanity when I did. So, it's published now, and I'm sure most of you have read it. Sorry about that, but hopefully this chapter is long enough to make up for it? R&R, let me know! **

_Chapter Nine_

I groaned when Lily pounced on my bed to wake me up. I'd actually slept in the girls' dorms last night, because Lily refused to let me leave. She said something about not wanting Potter to bug her, but I think she'd actually made a deal with him to keep me in the dorms so they could scare Xaveir. I wouldn't but it passed them, since Lily would jump at the opportunity to get James out of her hair, and that would undoubtably be what Sirius would offer, which would make James pout all day today. Joy.

"Bell Black, wake up! There is a certain McLaggen downstairs waiting for you," She teased, laughing hysterically when I jumped up, messing with my wild curls, before flying down the stairs to the common room. Xavier was leaning against the wall beside the staircase, and he grinned when he saw me.

"Never leave me alone with your friends again," He said as he hugged me, kissing my temple. I winced, though I told myself it was because of what he said.

"How bad was it?" I asked, messing with his collar.

"Seven hours. Seven hours of questions, scrutiny, yelling, threatening, and even when the prefects made them leave me alone, they still tried to murder me with their eyes," He said, chuckling softly. "But I think I earned James' respect! I was able to keep up!"

I laughed at that. "Well, James is the least of your worries. I scare him. Sirius and Remus, however, don't let me boss them around. Often," I mused.

"Merlin, here they come again," He muttered, hiding his face in my hair. I smiled.

"Morning, boys," I said sweetly. "Have fun last night?"

"My bed was cold without you," James grinned, but he hung away from me, obviously sensing what Sirius wasn't.

"You share beds with them?" Xavier looked at me, surprised.

"I don't like the chatter in the girls dorms," I said, my eyes sharp as if daring him to judge me. "So I opt to sleep in the room where only explosions can be heard."

"I feel bad for Longbottom," He muttered.

"Bell, why aren't you dressed?" Sirius said stiffly. I frowned at him. He'd seen me in my pajamas before. Heck, I had pajamas in his trunk.

"I am, baby cousin," I say, cocking my head to the side with a slow grin on my face.

"By five months," He snaps back. "And no, you're not."

He indicates my clothes with his finger and I look down. One of his Muggle band t-shirts hide most of my thighs, and in addition, the shorts that came to about mid-thigh. I frowned.

"Your such a baby, Siri," I whine. "You have no problem with me sleeping in the same bed as James or Peter or Remus, but when it comes to wearing your t-shirt, you throw a fit?"

I know what he's getting at, I'm not daft, but I refuse to talk about that in front of Xavier and my cousin. That is disgusting. Truly.

"That's mine?" He squints at the shirt, then scowls. "Quit taking my clothes! Give it back."

"Right now?" I grin at him, hands going to the hem of the shirt.

"_No_!" He lunges forward to stop my hands. "No, never will you take off your shirt in front of McLaggen."

I scowl back at him. "Your such a hypocrite! You think I don't know about your one night stands?"

"I'm different, your-your you," He muttered. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Sirius Orion Black!" I shouted. "Quit trying to scare away any boy that shows even mild interest in me!"

"Boys only have one think on their mind!" He yells back at me.

"You have no problem with me sleeping in the same bed as James, and he's had the same amount of girls you've had!"

"Not since Lily!" James defends, knowing Lily is probably listening. I roll my eyes.

"James is different. You hit James. You don't hit McLaggen," Sirius growled at me.

"I would if he was being stupid, just like I hit you when your being stupid!" I yell at him, hits clenched at my sides. Xavier is shifting uncomfortably next to me, Remus has his lips pursed, James his glaring at Xavier, Sirius is glaring at me, I can hear Lily slowly inching down the stairs, and Peters' eyes are darting between me and Sirius.

"You've never had a boyfriend before-"

"Because you always scare them away!" I shriek at him. "Don't you trust me enough to be able to defend myself?"

"You won't need to if you don't date!"

"News flash, I am _not _letting Aunt Walburga or Uncle Orion or _you _betrothe me to some boy who I have never met before!"

"Mum and Dad have given up on us, they wouldn't want to bethrothe you, and I would only betrothe you to Peter!"

"I don't want to date or marry or kiss Peter! He's like my brother, he's like _you_!" I scream at him. "Your not being fair!"

"I'm being perfectly fair!"

"Not even an overprotective big brother would act like this!" I scream, anger vibrating through me.

"Bell, see reason, Sirius is only trying to protect you," Lily murmurs to me, uncurling one of my hands.

"I don't want him to," I shout, and Lily takes a startled step back. I've never raised my voice at her before.

"To bad, I am!" Sirius yells at me. "Your not going to date him. I forbid it."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't take, Sirius Black," I growl at him, my fists reclenching.

"Bell, maybe you should step back," Xavier whispers. "I don't want to come in between you and your friends."

"Right then," Sirius says in triumph. "Choice, Bell. Us or McLaggen."

I stare at him in complete shock. Lily sucks in a sharp breath next to me, her hand going to grip my forearm. Xavier looks down at me. Remus seems surprised at this development, but doesn't say anything. James grins brightly, and Peter looks at me in apprehension. Sirius smirks cockily, obviously convinced I'll pick them. I want to. I don't want to lose my best friends. Lily is amazing and I love her, but she and I won't ever have the relationship I have with my Marauders. I've been with them through everything the last five years. Why should I pick Xavier over them? I've known him for all of twelve hours at most. I've heard of him, sure. Marlene giggles about him all the time with Dorcas, the other fifth years girl. But as far as knowing what he's like, the most I know is that he's an excellent snogger. I know that he made me happy yesterday. I don't know him.

But my anger is pushing me to make decisions today. I won't let Sirius win. I won't. If I go to them, he'll be insufferable. And I hate that he put me in this position. I hate that he's pushing me to choose.

"I hate you, Sirius Black," I say hotly, tears forming in my eyes as I fly up the dormitory stairs. I don't miss the shock that clouds his eyes, but then my vision is blurred by tears and I'm running.

* * *

Lily glares at the lot of us. "Honestly!" She snaps hotly, before running up the stairs of the girls dorms, yelling for Bell. I stare at the place where Kittybell stood seconds before, shock written all over my features. Bell chose McLaggen...Over her best friends? Over _me_? I'm her cousin! Doesn't family come first?

"Look what you did," I spat at McLaggen, glaring at him. He's looking up the girls stairs with concern, but turns back in shock when I shove him. He doesn't get to be concerned about my Bell!

"Me, Black? I believe you forced her to choose," He says coolly. "I wouldn't have made her."

"I'm so sure that's true," I growl. "Just stay away from her!"

"She made her choice," McLaggen replies smoothly. "I was more than willing to step back if she choose you, but she didn't. She _hates_ you-"

"No she doesn't," I cut in sharply. "No-She can't."

McLaggen raises an eyebrow. "I'm inclined to believe you. But I have no reason to stay away from her. The way I see it, she's not friends with any of you."

I stare at him as he smirks at me. "Have a nice day."

And without a backwards glance, he walks away and out the portrait hole.

It's silent for what feels like hours. None of us speak as we slowly make our way to our room, sitting on our respective beds. I stare up at the posters I had hung up, the Muggle ones of girls on motorcycles, the Chudley Canons one, and then the small pictures of me and Bell as small children, when my mother still loved us. Then at Kings Cross for our first year, miserable because we had our trunks covered in Slytherin things. Then one that Bell took of me, her and James, laughing after a prank. One I took of her and Remus, asleep in his bed, right before James pounced on them to wake them up. Then one of all five of us at the Potters' after having an exceptionally messy mud fight. Bell was laughing, leaning against Remus' side, her arm around my waist before waving wildly to the camera.

I groaned and ran a hand over my face. "I screwed up."

"Big time," James grumbled from his own bed. He, too, was staring at the pictures he had pinned.

"See, if Bell were here, she'd make some sarcastic comment," Remus mumbled from his bed. He had the same picture of us in the mud in his hand, the only difference was that he was sensible and had it framed.

"Yeah, she would've," Peter whispered. Tears pricked my eyes, startling me, and I laid on my bed, my back facing the lot of them.

I wanted my Bell back.

* * *

I cried into Lily for hours. She was laying on my bed, her arms around me, as my tears soaked her shirt. It was strange for me, because it was normally me comforting her. I didn't cry often. I didn't like to. It made me look weak, especially when Uncle Orion would laugh at me for crying after enduring the Cruciatus Curse at his hands. But I seemed to be getting used to having feelings lately. Normally, I didn't care about anything. I mean, I cared, I wasn't insensitive or anything, but I just didn't really have feelings for it. I let it brush past me, never really let anything get to me.

But I can't let this slide by. That would be like letting Sirius boss me around. It's something he enjoys, being the boss. He normally doesn't try to boss me, though. Not unless it comes to boys, apparently. I cry for hours, and when I'm cried out, I let Lily pull me up, and then pull on the track pants she hands me. I let her pull me out the dorms, my hair and wild, tangled mess, but I don't stop, or try to hide the fact that I've been crying. I'm to tired to do that. I'm to tired to put up a fight.

I'm just tired.

* * *

The entire school watches as I walk into the Great Hall. Word spreads fast around Hogwarts, so I assume everyone knows what happened this morning. I wouldn't be surprised.

Lily leads me to the end of the Gryffindor table, where Xavier soon joins us, dropping a small, light kiss to my forehead. The small action reminds me of my choice. I stare as they fill my plate with dinner quietly, feel Xavier squeeze my hand before putting a fork into it. I don't use it. I twirl my food around the plate silently, listening to the chatter in the Great Hall. Xavier tries to get me to talk, a bit of proof that we really don't know each other at all, before falling silent.

Now that I've had time to actually think about the entire thing, I know my choice should have been Remus and Sirius, James and Peter. Not Xavier McLaggen. Never should you put a guy over your friends, but my anger had been so high strunk...I didn't think rationally. I know I won't go back any time soon. I'm still furious with Sirius and I hate that he would ever make me choose.

I hear when the Hall silences again, half the eyes on me, the other half on the four boys that have just walked in. I try. I try so hard to keep my head down, but I can feel eyes burning holes into my head. I have to raise my head, slowly, I do. I hate that I do, but I do.

Blue eyes meet liquid honey. I would have expected his eyes to be as hard as stone after what I did, but Remus always surprises me. His eyes pool with unshed tears, but he doesn't look away. I feel like running and throwing myself at him, but I can't move my legs. Not when my eyes stray to Sirius' hard gray ones. His are sad as they watch me, but at the same time there is fiery anger that makes my eyes pool again and I duck my head. They sit down at the other end of the table, and the Great Hall is silent, as if expecting something to happen, as if expecting a prank, as we have yet to prank Severus Snape. Truth be told, we had been waiting, lulling him into a false sense of security, and then we were going to strike. And I'm sure that's what the entire Hall thinks is about to happen, that we're pretending to be in a huge fight, but we're not. It's quite possibly the end of the Marauders.

Slow, quiet, almost silent whispers break out around me, but I feel sick. I don't want to be here, but I also don't want to leave. If I leave, Sirius or Remus or James will follow me, and I don't want to face them now. I also know that if I leave, even if they don't follow, Xavier probably will and I don't really want to talk to him at the moment. So I wait until Lily is done and then I grab her arm much like she did to me a few weeks ago and drag her out of the Great Hall. Xavier follows, and I know I'll have to talk to him. I inwardly groan, not wanting to have whatever conversation he expects to have with me.

"Evans, could you leave us for a moment?" Xavier says. I cling to Lily tighter and she sighs, obviously torn. I looked at her desperately, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Xavier. Slowly, she disentangles herself from me, and with an apologetic smile, she left.

Xavier pulled me into the nearest broom closet with a grin. "I'm glad you picked me, you know."

And he started to kiss me with a hunger that seemed to have eluded my mind Friday night and he pressed me against the door, his tongue running along my closed lips, begging for entrance that was denied. He smirked at this, his hands going to rest on my bum before he started to kiss my neck, licking, sucking.

"Playing hard to get?" He whispered in my ear.

"Saying no," I said back, my voice emotionless. He pulled back in shock, before he smirked and started kissing me harder.

"Liar," He muttered against my lips. His hands rubbed over my bum before sliding up my sides as he moved his mouth to my neck once more.

"I guess I'm a shag, then," I said, dully. "Not just a snog, a shag. No relationship, just shags."

"Well, yeah," He said with an eye roll, his hands kneading my hips as he looked at me. "I thought you knew."

I slipped my wand from my sleeve. "And you should know enough about me to know that I wouldn't be up for just a shag."

I muttered a harsh spell, one of James' making, and left him with sunflowers sticking out of his ears, daisies blooming in his nose, and large leaves binding around him. I left him like that, casting a _silencio_ on him as well, and locked the broom closet behind me.

I didn't want to go back to the common room, or the dormitories. If I went to the kitchens, Sirius would probably find me, considering I loved to ear chocolate when I was depressed. Remus knew about the Room of Requirement being unplottable, which would only entice them to believe I was in there, or had the unplottable charm on myself.

Not having the energy for it today, I wondered out to the grounds and made myself a cougar, bounding through the Forbidden Forest quickly. So much had changed in one weekend. I discovered the wonderful world that is boys under the mild influence of alcohol, and let him snog me senseless. I'd dealt with a drunk Remus, somehow caused a massive fight between me and my cousin, and now I'd lost all my friends. Sure, I still had Lily, but my life could never be the same without my Marauders.

* * *

After hours of running, I returned to the castle, turned back into me, and headed towards the Great Hall. I slipped in behind some girls chattering loudly, thankfully not being noticed at all. I didn't see Lily, and as it was later, I assumed she'd already eaten. Xavier was not anywhere to be seen, and I wasn't sure if he was still in that closet, or if he just couldn't face the school as a flower.

My Marauders were, and Peter looked up at me as I passed behind them. I tried ignoring his gaze as I sat at the other end of the table, sadly eating my dinner. I wasn't close enough to anyone to be engaged in conversation, but I was close enough that I knew it was centered around Xavier.

"Heard Filch found him in a broom cupboard-"

"Said he was hexed by Black-"

"But which Black?"

"Who knows? That's the only information he'd give."

"Bet it was Sirius, since he's the reason the Marauders are no longer Marauding."

"Or Andromeda, heard she was quite protective of her older cousins, since she's technically disowned now, too."

Andy was disowned? What for? I frowned, looking up to see Andy sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, boils all over her face, and ghastly pale. She'd obviously endured the Crutiatus Curse for the first time. Her Father often took to Muggle beating them, so I knew she hasn't ever felt it before.

My eyes narrowed and I stood, making my way over to the Slytherin table and sitting next to her. She looked at me in surprise, before flinging herself into my arms, crying violently. I rubbed her back, smoothed her hair, and _shh_'d her. She sobbed for a few minutes before pulling away, wiping her eyes with the collar of her shirt.

"I'm sorry-I just-It hurt so bad," She whispered.

"Hey, it's ok," I smiled, running my hands through her curly mane of black hair so much like my own and Bellatrix's. "What happened?"

"Cissy found out about me dating Ted Tonks, a Muggle born Ravenclaw. She wrote Mum, Dad was furious, sent a Howler and i-i-it-" She dissolved into more tears, her head in her hands. I was very familiar with Howlers, I got them most days. It was a bit of a joke with us now. Getting a Howler was almost good luck for me and Sirius. We always pulled the best pranks on those days.

I flawlessly picked Andromeda up, carrying her out of the Great Hall. I sensed that Lestrange boy trying to follow us. I sent a hex his way, letting a small smile grace my features as I heard it hit its mark.

I was out of the Great Hall when Edward Tonks rounded a corner with a few of his mates. He raised his head and lost his grin when he saw me carrying Andy. He obviously thought I was Bellatrix, because he ran towards me with his wand drawn. I shifted Andy so my own was pointed at him.

"I am not Bellatrix, lower your wand," I said quickly. He sagged in relief when he heard my softer tones, as opposed to Bella's loud cackles.

"Ted?" Andy muttered, lifting her head. He took to long steps towards us and swept Andy from my own arms into his. He kissed her cheek, despite the boils.

"Are you ok, love? They didn't hex you again, did they?" He whispered.

Edward Tonks was in my year of Hogwarts and I knew from classes with him that he was exceptionally smart and a very good guy. He didn't play Quidditch, but he was pretty good with a broom, so I've heard. I smiled slightly.

"You two aren't going to want to be seen in public for a few days," I said. Andy opened her mouth to object, but I cut across her. "Trust me, I know you want to shove it in their faces, especially now. I would, if it were me."

"Then why can't we?" Edward demanded. I pursed my lips tightly.

"Because, this is worse than me and Sirius being Sorted into Gryffindor or when we started hanging around James and Peter and Remus," My voice quivered slightly, but I pushed on. "This is a new kind of betrayal to the family. Especially from your line, Andy, because that line has no blood traitors or Muggles or anyone disowned. Your line is purest and I know Cygnus wanted it to stay that way. I can already tell you you're disowned, but there is a war going on outside these walls. It might not be strong, it might be under the radar to most everyone here, but it's there. The use of that Unforgivable on me showed that Bella is on the Dark side already, and I wouldn't put it past Cissy to join as well, after her defending Bella that day, and who she's betrothed to. Most all the older students in your House has probably joined him. You're a target now because of this scandle.

"Let me help you," I whispered to their horrified faces. "This is a lot bigger than you think it is. It's bigger than being a blood traitor from a horrid family. You Know Who won't be happy, not when he was most likely expecting all of us from this generation to join him."

Andy shook her head wildly, wiggling from Edward's arms. "That can't be true."

"You know it is, honey," I sighed, rubbing her arms. "There are a lot of secret passages in the castle for you two to nag. On the seventh floor there is a large, blank wall. If you mentally say exactly what you want, it will give it to you. It's called the Room of Requirement. I trust you to make sure you are not followed, should you choose to use it."

They nodded and Edward took Andy's hand, leading her away. I smiled a slightly mischievous grin.

"And, you two?" They turned back to me, both apprehensive now. I grinned wider. "Don't let anyone catch you in a broom closet."

Andy blushed furiously and pulled a laughing Edward down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ron marries Hermione and didn't die. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Seems I did click the wrong chapter when I posted this...Thank you, tomoe-chi & bookreader1617, for pointing that out! I wouldn't have noticed without those reviews! **

_Chapter Ten_

It was now a week before we returned home for the Summer holidays and I'd yet to make friends with my Marauders again. Lily was very insistent, but I equaled her in stubbornness. My days were filled with secret glances, sadness, monotone answers, winces, and my nights were spent crying. Being separated from my Marauders was taking a heavy tole on me. The school had caught on that we were in a real fight and I'd already hexed several girls who had approached me.

Xavier still gave me frosty glances, but I was sure there was no threat in his eyes. He may try to get back at me, but I was a former Marauder. I could smell it coming before it was even thought of.

I'd spent most of my time protecting both Andy and Ted from flying hexs and curses, taking a few myself. Madam Pomfrey was very familiar with me now. I visited her almost every day. I'd made up excuses for Ted often in class, and in return he helped me with my assignments. Andy and I were much closer now, and she often tried to get Sirius or the others to approach me first. We were all very stubborn, though.

And on top of it all, I was getting more and more letters from Walburga and Orion about what was expected of me this summer. I already had a hundred chores to do the day I got back and then ten times more for the next day. I'd been given several hexes through Howlers as well, when I had started to just send the letters back. My ear was still slightly crooked from Orion trying to curse it off.

I'd been spending more time around the Slytherin table, enough that the school thought my falling out with my Marauders was because I'd taken the Mark, sitting with Andy, Regulus, Lily, and Ted. Normally we'd sit at the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw table, but the Ravenclaws didn't like me or Andy, and I didn't much care to sit at my own table, where forced laughter could be heard from my frie...old friends. And Regulus didn't like to sit anywhere but the Slytherins. The fact that I was around Regulus irked Sirius, causing a further riff between us.

I was sitting in the Room of Requirement now with Lily, Andromeda, and Ted. Lily and Andy were working on some of their assignments together, Lily helping Andy with a few things she'd memorized from fourth year, and Ted was trying to help me with my Potions assignment. An essay on Amortentia.

"You're a girl, surely you understand this romance stuff," He sighed, his head in his hands.

"Ted, how many boyfriends have I had?" I snapped. "None. I've snogged two, and had a fake relationship with one. I'm not exactly lucky in that department of my life."

Truth be told, now that I'd actually felt something real around a boy, I'd been watching how Ted treated Andy, so loving, and how Alice was always so giddy when it came to Frank. I'd watched several couples around Hogwarts itself and had found I wanted to feel special, cared for, not lusted after. I didn't know how other people found that, though. How did you know when something was..right?

I was brought from my thoughts with a groan from Ted. ''Smell the Amortenia. If you know what attracts you, it'll be easier."

He brought the vile I stole from Slughorn to my nose and I sniffed it hesitantly. My eyes fell closed and I swayed slightly as the smells swirled through my nose and numbed my senses. My head lulled to the side and I grinned before the smells were taken away harshly. Ted was looking at me funny, stuffing the vile in his pocket.

"Ok, so we know Amortenia effects you strongly," He said slowly. "Not surprising, it effects girls and boys most when they don't have any romantic experience," I thumped him at this, but he ignored it. "So, are you going to tell me what you smelt?"

I chewed in my lip, trying to understand what exactly I had smelt. I wasn't sure, but I knew I'd smelt it before. "I don't know. I know I've smelt it before, but..."

Ted nodded again. "Just describe the effects it had on you, compare it to the texts, write a conclusion, and viola, you have a O in potions."

I smiled. "Thank you, Tonks."

"My pleasure," He grinned. "Dromeda, I've got to go. Prefect meeting in five minutes."

"There is?" Lily looked up, startled. "Merlin, I forgot! I've got to go soon, goo luck on your exams, Andy, see you later, Bell."

The two prefects quickly left the Room of Requirement, leaving me and Andy to finishes up our assignments alone. Once we had, we made our way out quickly.

"I never thanked you," Andy said quietly. "For helping me and Ted."

"What are blood traitor cousins for?" I bumped her hip with mine and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah.." She trailed off as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. "You know, this thing with you and Sirius-"

"Don't want to talk about it," I cut in quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, I want to," She said boldly. "What exactly happened?"

I sighed, massaging my temples as we turned into the Entrance Hall. "We had a disagreement about whether I should date McLaggen, or anyone really. Things were said, I was hurt, in the end he made me chose, I choose McLaggen. Regretted it, obviously, but I'm not going to give Sirius the satisfaction."

"Then shouldn't you approach them first? You're obviously not happy without them," Andy said, a comforting hand on my arm as we walked into the Great Hall. I sighed, letting my eyes fall on the group of four boys, all determinately looking at their plates. I allow myself to stare for a few seconds. Five seconds. Ten. Twenty. Soon I've stood in the entrance for nearly five minutes, just staring at them.

Andy snaps her fingers in front of my face and I turn my head to look at her. She's smiling softly. "Go."

I don't know what it is about the one word that makes me do it after days of bluntly refusing to talk to them, but that one word, makes me dump my back on her, barely recognizing that she nearly falls under its weight, and I run across the Great Hall towards the boys who will hopefully still want me as their friend. It's James that notices me first and he grins widely, enticing happy tears to roll down my face as I fling myself into his waiting arms, curling into his lap and sobbing out apologies, begging for forgiveness, and then just all out sobbing as three other sets of arms wrap around my shaking frame.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so _sorry!" I gasp out, my arms attempting to hug all the boys at once, which is hard since they're all on four different sides of me. "I'm stupid, idiotic, and I can't believe I'd actually choose that git over my best friends! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"We're sorry to, we made you choose," James mutters, his face buried in my neck. "So sorry."

"It's my fault, I swear, it was my anger, and I know that's not an excuse, but it's the truth. I swear, I've always held you over everybody else, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Bell, shut up," Remus grumbles into my hair. "We forgive you."

"Truly," James promises."

"Padfoot," Peter kicks Sirius and I turn in the tightening arms to look at my favorite cousin, his face perfectly mirroring mine. He smiles watery.

"I'm never going to try to control you or your dating habits again," He mutters. "I love you too much to let you _dating_ come between us."

I sob harder now, my face buried into his shirt as I wrap my arms around him fiercely.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I repeat, kissing each of their cheeks, necks, or any part of them I could reach. They returned the gestured, and I realized they were all sobbing as much as me. I start to hiccup, but I don't dare try to wiggle away. Even when we've stopped crying, we don't move. We've fallen from the bench to the floor by now, but I don't care. Not at all. I've got my Marauders back.

* * *

Professor McGonagall eventually made us get up, but after days of not being around each other, we refused to simply get up and quit causing a scene. We'd left the Great Hall, the boys still mostly wrapped around me, and had somehow made it back to Gryffindor tower without falling. We'd promptly went up to the boys room and enlarged James' bed to fit us all and we hadn't moved since. A part of me was touching all the boys, and they were quick to wrap their hands in my hair, hug my waist, bury their faces in my neck or stomach, and Sirius had me sprawled across him, his arms wrapped tightly around me. We were so tangled up, I was afraid we might actually never get untangled again.

"I missed you guys so much," I whispered, nuzzling my face deeper in Remus' neck. He kissed my shoulder and I smiled as arms tightened around me.

"Same," Peter said.

"I honestly think we could die without all of us together," James said. I felt Remus roll his eyes.

"I don't think we should go that far," He muttered.

"True though," Sirius grumbled.

"Can't deny it," I said.

"So I'm overruled?"

"Very," We chorused and he chuckled.

I sighed in contentment and James cuddled closer against my side. Smiling, I let myself fall into a deep sleep for the first time in over a week.

When I wake up, I feel better than I have since last Sunday. There are still arms and legs that hold me pressed between four bodies, but I feel at home in it. It's a lovely feeling, one I never thought I'd feel again. It's amazing and I love it. I kiss the first cheek I come in contact with, Sirius', and he opens his eyes slowly, sleepily. He smiles down at me.

"You don't know how much I feared I'd never wake up to your pretty little head again," He mutters, playing with my curls.

"Same," I sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising, I should have never put you in that position. Merlin, I shouldn't have tried to control your dating habits period."

I smiled. "Well, that's true. But I should have picked you, regardless of my anger."

"That's true to. But I forgive you," He smiles, kissing my forehead. I smile and let myself relax in my boys grips for hours, until we're forced to get up to attend classes.

Even then, we're more touchy feely, as Andy put it, than normal. By her observation, we walk closer, we whisper in each others ears more, they kiss my cheeks and head more, and we hug a lot more. It's a good thing, she says. Shows how close we really are.

I'm sitting in my potions class now, closer to Remus than normal. All through Slughorn duelling out instructions, I've leaned against Remus, my hand going behind me to brush against Sirius', where his hand rests on the edge of his lab table. We've enticed weird looks all day, but we honestly don't care. I was just to happy to have my boys back.

"Get to work," Slughorn said and I blinked, clearing my numbed mind. I blink again.

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?" I asked Remus, he smiled fondly down at me.

"Brewing Amortentia, Kittybell," He said. "Why don't you go get the ingredients?"

He handed me the list and I grinned, skipping to Slughorns stores.

I smiled to Ted as he collected his own ingredients. "You sure you can brew that potion without it exploding?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, a wide grin on my face. "With Remus, of course."

He appraised me for a moment. "You seem happier now."

"I am," I said truthfully, climbing the small step-ladder to grab a stoppered bottle of Cinnamon, handing one down to Ted, before accepting his hand to help me down. "I'm always happier with my friends talking to me."

"Your different with them," He comments, taking out some Dandelion root and handing me some. "Almost like you know what one will do before they do it."

I paused at that, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess your right. It's always been like that, really. They picked me and Sirius. Even with our last name, they picked us. There was always a bit of a pull towards them. It's...Like I can't be happy without them."

He stared at me for a long time. "You don't think that maybe..."

"What?" I said, hopping off a stool and handing him some of the butterscotch I'd grabbed. "That we're like the Triads, or Quint's? No. It's not like that...It's something different. Not romantically, just...Like home."

Ted smiled to me and handed me rose thorn. "I don't know...I think you'll end up married to one of those boys one day. Not Potter, because he's all over Evans, or Sirius, obviously, but Lupin, more so than Pettigrew...I could see it."

I smiled back at him and handed him the last ingredient, silverweed. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Don't let any problems stop you from getting what you want, Bell. Look where I am now. Sure, I'm in danger of being killed the second I leave Hogwarts, but I'm deeply in love with Dromeda. What would have happened had I not pursued her?" I smiled to him and let him hug me. "You helped us. Don't think twice about coming to me if you ever need it, ok?"

"Of course, Ted," I smiled as we parted ways at my lab. Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something we should know, Bell?" Sirius asked quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"No...Ted is a really good friend," I smiled over my shoulder at him. "Besides, he's found his happiness."

Their eyebrows rose, but they didn't comment as Remus sorted the ingredients and started to mix them. I smiled as I crush the rose thorn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read this! Thank you all so much! It means millions to me! I didn't think anyone would really read this, but thank you all who have! Love y'all!**

**Also, Christmas is in like, two weeks, so my Momma has been dragging me out Christmas shopping that she's yet to complete. This is mainly later at night when my brother, who is still at the stage to scream and cry when Momma leaves the house, is asleep. That means I've been sleeping most of the day-thank God I homeschool-and haven't had the time to write lengthy chapters. So, updates might come slower than normal, but it should pick back up again after Christmas!**

_Chapter Eleven_

I sighed as I folded the last of my button up shirts. I'd had to drag my trunk from the girls dorms to the boys earlier, upon realizing I had more of my things there than I did in my room. It was like that every year, of course, but I never remembered until the end of the year. When I'd walked in, each of the boys had a pile of my clothes, shoes, and books on their beds. Even Frank, but I'm not sure how any of my stuff got into his trunk.

I hated the process of packing. It just gave you the time to dread the thought of returning to your own personal doomsday. Thankfully, I only had to wait until the middle of July to go to Remus', it was his Summer to have us all over, but it was still to far away.

Sirius was stuffing the rest of his things in his trunk, his face unreadable. Remus and James were throwing the both of us anxious glances, and Peter was openly watching us. All of them knew we were very bitter on the day before we had to return to number twelve Grimmauld Place. We tried not to act like it, but we did sometimes. They didn't take much offense, thankfully.

I sighed as I walked back over to Remus' bed to get the last of the books he was lending me for the summer. It was a sweet gesture, but I knew that I wouldn't have time to read them. Walburga had me cleaning the entirety of her stupid mansion house just tomorrow. Knowing Orion, he would diligently destroy it again in a drunken rage and I would be the one punished for it. Sirius got off easier. Walburga saw that, since he was a boy, he didn't have to do the cooking or the cleaning. He didn't have to do anything, really. But he did, just so I wouldn't have as much to do. Walburga didn't say anything about it, because it got him out of her hair, something she'd do anything for.

"So," James started, breaking the heavy silence in the room. "Another Summer."

"Another month I have to look at Mum's face," Sirius grumbled. I squeezed his hand tightly with my own and he sighed before squeezing it back. "Sorry."

"No, mate," James sighed. "It's ok. You have a rotten home. S'not your fault."

"Doesn't give us the right to take it out on you three," I said, sitting cross-legged on Sirius' bed to make the rest of my things fit.

"Yeah, right.." James ran a hand through his hair before starting again. "Do you two think you'll be able to come around for the full moon? I know it's before July, but d'you think you could sneak away?"

"We're going to try," Sirius nodded, using my head to push up on his bed to start removing his posters and pictures. I swatted at him, but let it go. "No promises, but we'll definitely try."

"It really just depends on if we get through with our slave labor. Walburga let's Kreacher go 'on vacation' while we're there, so I have no excuse not to clean up after Orion," I roll my eyes, shoving a book into the last available space. I still had about ten more next to me. "But I promise if we can, we're there."

Remus smiled slightly, rolling his neck. "You guys don't have to risk torture for me, y'know."

I snort as Sirius answers. "My mother doesn't care if we stay away for weeks, as long as she doesn't have to lift one of her perfectly manicured nails on anything."

"Still," He mutters. I grin.

"Why, Remy, it sounds to me like you don't want us there," I tease, my grin widening when he sputters.

"It's not that, I just don't take a fancy to you two getting in trouble over me."

I shrug. "Get over it, buttercup."

He rolls his eyes at me, but drops the subject.

"Um..." Sirius says, hesitantly. I look up at him, squinting to see he's attempting to remove a poster of one of his scantily clad women. "Bell, do you remember what we used to put this up?"

I furrowed my brows as I thought, and then my eyes widened. "The permanent sticking charm.

"Oh, bloody hell," He moaned, letting his head fall against the wall.

"Remus...?" I asked desperately.

"Already on it," He winked at me over his book. "Though I don't think anything would work, it is a _permanent _sticking charm, after all. What were you to thinking?"

"We were thinking that the stupid thing wouldn't stay up," Sirius snapped. Remus raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. James, however, did.

"And you were that desperate to have a half-dressed woman on your wall?" He laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very fun," Sirius grumbled. "It annoys my mother."

"Your mother isn't in Hogwarts," I point out, grinning. "Minnie is going to be furious, and your going to scare the fickle fourth years when they move in."

"The smell of this room is going to scare them," James wrinkled his nose. I nodded. The room stunk, but we'd gotten used to it, eventually.

"Well, I was stupid then."

"Your stupid now," Peter grinned, and the comment got him a pillow thrown in his face. "Violence!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Don't be mean to Peter, Sirius," Remus commented from under his book. "And according to this text, you can't remove the poster without removing the wall."

Sirius groaned and fell on to the bed, making my trunk and I both fall into the floor.

"Siri," I moaned, shoving my trunk off of me, and further spilling it's contents. "You knocked everything out of my trunk!"

"Bite me," He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and after a second of thoughtful decision, I bit his shoulder. He jerked and sat up quickly. "I didn't mean literally!"

I shrugged. "Should've said that."

I looked at the mess in the floor now and sighed, picking through it for my wand. I'd spent half the morning packing this, I wasn't going through anything else. I had to many things. "Pack," I said clearly, hoping for once the spell would work. I wasn't very familiar with household spells, but I quickly learned never to try it again. Not only did my stuff pack, but everything the boys hadn't packed yet flew into my trunk.

"Bell," James groaned, rubbing his face.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

* * *

Our group was large as we went down to the Great Hall for dinner. All five Marauders, Andy, Ted, and Lily was tolerating James to walk with me and Andy.

"Lily," James said. I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"No, Potter," She sighed.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" He said loudly.

"You only ever have one question for me, Potter."

He ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Say, maybe we should do a little Q and A thing, get to know each other better."

"No."

"Ah, come on! Your going to marry me anyway."

"I would only marry you, Potter, if the Ministry passes a marriage law."

James' eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No."

James slumped while I laughed with Andy and Ted. "Quit bothering my friends, James."

"Oi, she's my friend to," He protested.

"Not."

I laughed again and James glared at me. I reached onto my toes to ruffle his hair. He smirked at me and I stuck out my tongue. "Shut up."

He laughed at me and was about to say something when Peter grabbed my waist and lifted me onto James' back.

"Now you're as tall as the rest of us!" He grinned up at me. I smiled contentedly, messing up James' hair, then Sirius', and Remus'. Ted moved out of the way in time. Smart boy.

"Bell," Sirius said calmly. I giggled shrilly.

"Yes, little cousin?"

"Five months," He snapped. "If you touch my hair again, you might not live to learn to Apparate."

I giggled again, but stayed with James' hair. He didn't complain. Something told me it was because he wanted to show Lily he wasn't as bad as she thought he was. I didn't see how that would work, but I wasn't questioning it. "Andy?"

"Hmm?" She said, looking up to me with a small smile on her face. "Yes, Bell?"

"Are you returning to your parents house this summer?" She frowned.

"Yes," She said after a moment of hesitation. "But if things get bad, I'm going to stay with Ted."

The boyfriend smiled and kissed her temple. Sirius gagged.

"If you need anything, owl us," I told her, moving my hands from James' hair and wrapping them around his neck. "Sure, it's not wise to stay in Walburga's house, but I'm not just going to sit around and not do anything."

She smiled and squeezed my arm. "Thanks."

"Anytime," I grinned and ruffled her hair, making her shriek.

"What is up with you and hair today?" Remus laughed. I grinned.

"I have no idea."

"You never have an idea," Sirius pointed out. I flicked his ear.

"Shut up."

We separated when we entered the Great Hall. Andy went to the Slytherin table, looking apprehensive, and Ted went to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of us sat at the Gryffindor table, where Lily promptly sat me in between her and James, making him pout.

"Can't you just admit your undying love for the boy?" I whispered loudly to her, making her hit me.

"You love me, Evans?" James grinned. Lily's face went red with fury and I snickered as she hit me.

"_No,_" She growled.

"It's ok," He assured her, patting her arm around me. He obviously wasn't anticipating his untimely death. "I love you to."

Lily hit me again, swatted at James' hand, and grabbed Remus' ear, making him switch seats with her. He blinked in confusion, then chuckled.

"Must you cause the boys early death?" He whispered in my ear. I grinned, and for some reason I shivered.

"Yes," I said seriously, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I don't like James."

"You wound me, Bell," James stammers, clutching at his heart dramatically. I rolled my eyes and the shrieked when he caught me in a head lock, messing my hair up with his face.

"Save me, Remy!" I gasped. He laughed at us, but before he could do, or wouldn't do, anything, Dumbledore had stood and called attention to himself. I zoned out as he made a cheery speech. I wasn't feeling very cheery now that I didn't have my friends distracting me. I could tell Sirius wasn't either, and we shared grimaces as the feast appeared.

I ate in silence for a while, grinning as the boys tried to out do each other in stacking their plates with food. Lily looked disgusted.

"Bell, please tell me they don't act like this on a regular basis," She says, her eyes wide as Sirius ate half a piece of chicken. At once. I grinned.

"Lily, I do worse," I reminded her. She giggled, and James looked up to see what had made her do so before scowling and shoveling more food into his mouth.

"True," She grinned. "I don't know why I hang around you."

"Because you love me," I teased, puckering my lips at her. She laughed and threw a roll at me.

"No kissing your girlfriend where everyone can see, Isbell," Sirius grinned with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I threw a roll at him, laughing.

"Oi, quit throwing food, you'll start a fight," Remus said. His eyes widened when he saw James, Sirius and I grin widely at one another.

"What better way to go off with a bang?" James grinned, picking up a large bowl of soup. Lily eyed it wearily, while Remus tried to talk him out of it.

"James, we'll have detention the first night of sixth year!" He hissed.

"That'll be a new record, Moony! All the more reason to do it!" James grinned, and then he was levitating the bowl, sending it zooming to the Slytherin table, and before Remus could stop him, he'd dumped the entire bowl of it on Regulus, Bellatrix, Lucius, the Lestrange brothers, and Narcissa.

I burst out laughing at Bellatrix's face, and then I gasped when she hurled several pieces of chicken at us, hitting the back of Sirius' head.

"Oh, bloody hell," Remus slapped his hand to his face and then he dove under the table when chocolate cake came zooming towards his head.

That's how the chaos ensued. Food flew everywhere, hitting everyone. I was laughing, smearing butter into James' hair, then ducking to avoid sauce, only to be hit by gelatin.

Even the professors got into it, Slughorn throwing bread at Hagrid, who grinned before dumping chocolate pudding on McGonagall. Dumbledore laughed as she shook with fury before throw rolls at all of them.

I laughed, aiming a plate of potatoes at the Ravenclaw table, were it scattered across several people.

It was several minutes before McGonagall could get everyone to calm down. She was covered in various pieces of food, spices, drinks and pudding. She was mental. I fought a grin under the possible circumstances for us.

"You, you, you, you, you, and _you,_" She growled, pointing to me, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and surprisingly, Lily. "My office. _Now."_

"Sure thing, professor," I grinned up at her as if I wasn't covered in our dinner and dessert. As we left, James shoved cake into my face as I forced him to eat a bit of the tarts. "Mmm. We should send our compliments to the house elves."

"That we should, Kittybell," Sirius grinned, and Remus, unable to not do it, cast a spell that sent a wide ribbon of letters over the Great Hall that read, 'The Marauders compliment your works, Messers and Misses Elves!'

Laughing at McGonagalls' face, we dragged a distraught Lily out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Sirius, leave the top hat alone," Remus groaned, rubbing his eyes. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"Bell, I've never had detention in my life!" Lily gasped. I was trying to calm her down in the corner of McGonagall's office. She looked close to hyperventilating. "There goes my shot at Head Girl! Oh, Bell! You don't think she'll pull my Prefect badge, do you?"

"If I thought that was a possibility, I would have hexed you on the way here so you could go to the Hospital Wing," I assured her. "Remus is still prefect, and look at all the stuff we've done since we got to Hogwarts."

"She won't pull it, Lily," Remus sighed. "It's your first time in trouble, and you have a perfect record. Your fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll convince her you had nothing to do with it," Peter smiled at Lily,who managed a weak one back.

"She _didn't_ have anything to do with it," James said loudly. He was pacing. Trying to figure out a way to get us all off with the minimal amount of detentions next year. "Sure, she participated, but she didn't start it."

"Should dear old Bellweetriwx be here to?" Sirius commented lightly. "She is the one that started it, as well as us."

"I'm sure McGonagall is forcing Slughorn to give her the same amount of detentions as us,'' Remus said. "He's her Head of House."

"Really?" James said sarcastically. "I thought it was Sprout."

"Hu hu hu," Sirius grinned at him and James returned it.

"Sirius, _put down the top hat!_" Remus yelled. Sirius just laughed and put it on before looking around the room and grabbing a broom, which he used as a substitute cane

"I'm dead," Lily moaned, dropping her head to her knees. I sighed and rubbed her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall came in, spotlessly clean, and murderous. "Mr. Black, you will return my hat and broom where you found them."

He pouted, but did as told.

"Ma'am, Lily did nothing," I started quickly. McGonagall looked at me over her glasses, glaring sharply. I prided myself with no longer flinching under her gaze. "Yeah,l she participated in the actual food fight, but she had nothing to do with starting it! She should only be punished as the other students in the Great Hall."

Lily whimpered under McGonagall's' stare.

"Is that true, Mr. Lupin?" I smirked slightly. She always trusted Remus to tell her the truth.

"Yes, ma'am," He said quietly, around a yawn.

"Very well then, Miss Evans, you will be writing lines tonight, one foot of parchment, and I will need them tomorrow morning before you leave."

Lily barely said yes ma'am before running from the office.

"As for you five," McGonagall said angrily. I smiled slightly. Lily's' antics had softened her. "You will have a month of detention, every night, starting September second next term."

"Sure thing, Minnie," Sirius grinned. McGonagall rubbed her temples after shooing us out.

We laughed all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ca****n't say I own Harry Potter. Darn.**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Oh, by the way, Professor," Sirius shouted to Professor McGonagall out the train window. He was grinning widely as the train barely started moving. McGonagall just raised an eyebrow. "Must've accidentally used a permanent sticking charm on one of my posters. Have a great Summer!"

McGonagall looked furious and looked about ready to scream her head off at him, when the train shot away. I laughed, closing the window tightly.

"Good job," James said, grinning widely.

"You just earned yourself another month of detention next term," Remus chastised, but he was grinning as well.

"Eh, nothing new," Sirius shrugged. "Say, we might break our record for most detentions at this rate. What was it last time?"

"I believe two and a half months, the day after the Christmas holidays in third year," I mused, tossing one of Lily's Muggle bags filled with fake beans. She said it was called a 'bean bag'. Wasn't exactly a clever name, if you asked me, but I didn't comment.

"Hmm," Sirius said offhandedly. "So we'll be breaking two records."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think we'll tack on another month of detention?"

I laughed with James and Sirius. Peter grinned.

"Ickle Remykins," I said, moving so I could put my arm around his shoulders. "We are the Marauders, most desired students in Hogwarts, the funniest, the most feared, and I must say, I'm angelicly beautiful-"

"And we're devilishly handsome," James cut in, but I ignored him.

"Of course we'll tack on more detentions!" I finished with a grin. "I was thinking about scaring the new first years. Before they even get to the shore."

"Ah, we've yet to do that," James grinned. "What do you suppose we do?"

I sat back, my face going blank as I mentally went through our prank list, all the one's we've pulled since first year.

"Well, we've blown up toilets every year, we've flooded Myrtles bathroom, and by extension that corridor. We've spilled fake blood all over Filch's office and told him Mrs. Norris had died. We've dyed all the seventh years hair blue, we've switched the entire schools robes with another Houses'. We've turned the Slytheris' red and gold, and we've set a large bit of fireworks to 'eat' their Quidditch team. We've set flying books to follow the Ravenclaws around for a week that spit out random facts at them. We've stained badgers on all the Hufflepuffs' faces. We've blown up the Black Lake. We've charmed the Great Hall to announce everyone when they enter the Great Hall. We've transfigured the Slytherins to look like trolls and house elves and unicorns. We turned the Head Boy and Girl from two years ago into giant fish, we broke half the suits of armor, we've fed the Giant Squid. We've set the Astronomy Tower on fake fire. We've started food fights nearly every year. We've turned McGonagall green, Slughorn red, Flitwick yellow, and Sprout blue. We turned half of Hufflepuff House into flowers. We've actually blown up their common room entrance. We've stolen the Slytherins' portrait to their common room. We've terrorized the school in our forms. We've blown up Franks bed. We've destroyed the girls dorms. We've given the House Elves days off. We've let the centaurs on the grounds. We've turned Snivellous red, copper, gold, black, blue and yellow. We've tied all the Slytherin boys' undies from the ceiling in the Potions classroom. We've switched everyone's quills with sugar quills. We've swapped everyone's school books. We've copied all the History of Magic books to say 'this class is a bore' over and over. We've levitated Professor Flitwick while he was teaching. We blew up Madam Rosmertas' stash of Butterbeer. We've made Zonko's close down because we bought his entire stash. We've stolen the High Table. We've set the Potions classroom on fire. We came this close to blowing up the Transfiguration classroom. We've cut off all the Slytherin girls' hair. We've turned Malfoys hair purple. We've turned Bella and Cissy into baboons. We've prevented the owls from bringing anyone mail. We played hide and seek with Filch and that somehow ended with him in the Hospital Wing. We've dumped skunk stink on Snape, and then set off a Skunk Bomb in the Slytherin common room. We've messed with the entire seventh years schedules so they missed an entire week of school. We've taken the books in the Ravenclaw common room and replaced them with bricks. We've pumped air into the second years heads. We've blocked every corridor to every class of the fifth years. We've placed Muggle creepy clown statues in all the first years dorms on the first nights. We've filled the greenhouses with suds. We've set off the wards sirens. And we've sung off-key until the merepeople came up and screamed at us. We've confunded the professors. We've stolen the Hufflepuff girls clothes. We've even turned McGonagall's office to chocolate. What could we do?"

The boys blinked at me for several seconds.

"You remembered _all _of are pranks?" James said slowly, his eyes wide. I shrugged and pulled a book from my trunk.

"I took pictures of them all. When I wasn't in class or Lily hadn't forced me to eat when we weren't talking, I looked back through this. Wasn't hard to remember everything, anyway," I smiled slightly as they flipped through the pictures.

"We've done all of this?" Sirius whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said. "See there?" I pointed to a picture of a bloodied Mrs. Norris. "That was from second year, when we convinced Filch Mrs. Norris was dead. And there," I pointed to a picture of centaurs running through the grounds, in a rage because Slughorn had tried to stun them. "When we let the centaurs in fourth year."

"Isn't that from when we turned the Slytherins into trolls and house elves?" James asked, pointing to a picture of a sulking Rabanstran Lestrange after being turned into a hose elf.

"And unicorns," I said, pointing to the picture of Lucius Malfoy, as a unicorn. He was furious. "We did that in third year."

"I remember that one! Our first big prank as a group!" Sirius shouted excitedly, pointing to a picture a bunch of seventh year Gryffindors with blue hair."

"I can't believe you took pictures of _all _our pranks," Remus said in awe. "Your really good, too."

I let myself give a small smile. "Yeah, well, I didn't steal Walburga's camera for nothing?"

"That was _you_!" Sirius howled with laughter. "Golden, little cousin, _golden!_"

"I am five months older than you!" I shrieked, hitting him on the head. He rubbed his head and glared at me.

"Your violent!"

"So are you!" Peter shouted, grinning. I pointed at him like he was the only person to ever be right, my eyes wide and pointed at Sirius.

"See! He gets it!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah."

I stuck my tongue out at him before taking the book away and shoving it back in my trunk. "I'm hungry."

"You ate breakfast twenty minutes ago, Bell," James said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"So? Lily wouldn't let me eat the bacon! And you stole my oatmeal. And Peter ate my biscuits. And Remus ate half my eggs," I muttered grumpily.

"She's got a point," Sirius laughed. "You lot steal her breakfast."

"And you steal her dinner," Remus retorted.

"Kids got a point," I grinned.

"Oi," Remus protested. "You did not refer to me as a kid. I'm six months older than you!"

"So?" I said innocently, my eyes big and round. The look I gave Slughorn or Flitwick when we got in trouble with them. It didn't work on McGonagall anymore. Remus groaned and rubbed his eyes, muttering something about 'too cute' and 'good' and 'blue eyed girls'. I grinned in triumph, and then made a dash to the trolley for snacks.

* * *

I trudged off the train behind Sirius. Peter was first, followed by James, then Remus, then Sirius, then me. They greeted their parents, all of who were standing together, before they returned to us.

James hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet. I giggled softly and hugged him back.

"If you need me, floo me. Don't listen to Sirius," He muttered into my ear. I nodded quickly, my hold on him tightening. It was a few minutes before he set me down so I could hug Peter.

"Stay wormy, Wormtail," I laughed as he hugged me around the waist tightly.

"You...Stay a cat?" He tried to continue my joke, but failed. I chuckled and nodded, kissing his cheek before waving him off to Sirius.

"You had better write me," Remus said seriously, pointing his finger at me. "And I mean that."

"Goes two ways, hon," I grinned, jumping so I could hug his neck. He laughed at me, lifting me up so I could wasn't tripping over my toes to stay standing.

"See you two soon," James said as Remus and Sirius hugged. "And use some of your Marauder knowledge to get owls."

"Unfortunately, mate, dear old Mummy has some of that knowledge," Sirius muttered sarcastically. I smiled, threading my arm through his as I caught sight of Walburga and Orion standing stiffly with Regulus, glaring eyes on us. I sighed.

"C'mon, we'd better go before we're murdered," I grumbled, standing on my toes again to kiss Remus and James' cheeks, then lowering again to kiss Peters'.

"If we don't owl you by next week, send Aurors," Sirius called over his shoulder. It was an obvious joke, but even Sirius grimaced.

"Bye," I said sadly, tugging on Sirius' arm to lead him over. I visibly slumped upon seeing Walburga and Orion.

"Sirius," Walburga stated stiffly. "Isbell."

"Bell," I sighed quietly.

"Do not back talk your superiors, you ungrateful wench," Orion hissed at me, hand twitching as if he wanted to grab his wand and curse me. Sirius stiffened next to me, taking a step back, taking me with him.

"I-I wasn't," I said quickly. "Sir."

"You don't fool me," Walburga stiffened. "Even over there, all over those blood traitor boys. My niece, the Hogwarts whore!"

I bit my tongue against yelling at her, hanging my head. Sirius, however, didn't.

"Don't talk about _Bell_ like that," He said firmly. "It's disrespectful."

"I should not hold respect for you," Walburga growled before plastering a fake pleasant grin on her face that had me paling. "Come, dears, we've got a mansion to clean."

She grabbed my upper arm while Orion grabbed Sirius', yanking us apart. She stuffed me in between her and Regulus, whose eyes had hardened. He held my hand tightly and I had just enough time to look up with terrified eyes to the honey colored ones before we were spinning out off the platform.

When we landed in Walburga's mansion, Sirius and I were separated, despite lots of struggling. Walburga grabbed my wand away from me, locking it in the case. I wouldn't get it back until I could steal it back. Magically defenseless, I started trying to fight the Muggle way until she hit me with a curse that had me immobile. I glared at her ferociously.

"I am going out. You, Reggie, and Sirius will be under Orion's watch. This house better be spotless by the time I get back," She growled at me, taking the curse off and flooing away. I had no doubt it was now closed and I was stuck.

I sighed and rolled my neck, grabbing my trunk and dragging it up the stairs. Upon Orion's scream for quiet, I sighed and picked it up, struggling under its weight. I struggled until I got to the bedroom with my name on it, and then I kicked the door open, dropping my trunk on my bed before looking around.

Like Sirius, I'd decorated my room to rebel against Walburga. I'd painted the walls bright orange, which clashed horribly with the brown furniture. I had a bookcase filled with Muggle books that Lily and Remus both had bought me, some I bought for myself. I had a Muggle stereo on it as well, large with a lot of buttons. Remus taught me how to work it, since his Mum was a half blood and knew about Muggle things. Sirius and I both had shelves over flowing with Muggle cassest's of all genres. At night we both turn them on at exactly eight o'clock, when we were sent to our rooms after dinner. Walburga was always furious, but by that time Orion had passed out from being drunk and she'd have to levitate him to bed. Then she'd beat on our doors for hours, but we'd came up with a lot of powder potions that kept her out. She _hated _that.

I smiled softly before I left the room to go back downstairs and start cleaning. Kreacher hated me, but he loved Regulus, and since Regulus liked me, he gave Kreacher instructions to mostly clean the house while Orion and Walburga had already left. This cut my work load in half, and with Sirius helping me, and Regulus helping when Orion wasn't looking, I was done an hour before Walburga returned. Sirius helped me cook dinner silently, and we'd just finished when Walburga came back in, annoyed. I gulped, hoping against hope that dinner met her expectations.

"Not awful," She grunted afterwards before sending us to our rooms. I sighed as Sirius and I all but ran up the stairs, hugging tightly in the hall between our rooms before entering our separate rooms. I bit my lip before dropping the powder in front of the door and turning the radio on loudly. I read, ignoring Walburga's screams. I read one of the books Remus lent me until the early hours of the morning, when I'd finally finished and fell asleep. I dreamt of madains forced as slaves, and princes with glass slippers and evil step-sisters breathing down my neck.

I woke up to Walburga screaming.

That's how it went for that whole week. Orion would mess up the house to have me cleaning all day, while he and Walburga left to do whatever, wherever. I pitied the person who was in her presence, but not enough to keep her in mine.

After I'd finished whatever drunken mess Orion created, Sirius and I escaped to Muggle London until around three o'clock, when they would return and we had to cook dinner. I was lucky Walburga had been dragging Orion out with her. I didn't know if I could take the Crutiatus Curse again.

I just hoped it could be like this until we could leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hmm? Oh, I don't own Harry Potter. It sucks, but it's true. **

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Dear Bell,_

_Hey, Kittybell! How's Summer going for you? Hope Wally and Orri aren't being to harsh! Owl me when you get this! Love you tons!_

_Prongs_

* * *

_Dearest Bell,_

_How's your Summer been? Not to dreadful, I hope. I know you hate your family, but they can't be that bad, right? Well, I guess I shouldn't say anything. My family is pleasant, but Mum and Dad fawn over me, ignoring my older sister. Tuney hates me now, but I didn't do anything, right? I mean, I can't help that I'm a witch and she isn't..._

_Anyway, I do hope you can return my owl. If not, I'll send Aurors. Kidding...I'm kidding. But, please, do owl me soon. I worry for you. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Bell? Bell? Kittybell? Hon? YOUR NOT ANSWERING! You always answer...Owl me soon! Love you! James_

* * *

_Dear Bell,_

_Why haven't you returned my owls? Your aunt and uncle aren't hurting you, are they?_

_I love you,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Bell, _

_What's happened? You said you would owl me, but I haven't got a single letter! Are you and Sirius ok? Or do I need to send Aurors? I won't hesitate if I don't get an owl soon! Love you. _

_Love, _

_James_

* * *

_Bell, ANSWER MY OWLS. I will fly there if you don't! Love, Lily._

* * *

_Bell, Lily is owling me now. Not that I mind, but she seems frantic. Answer our owls. Love, James. _

* * *

_Bell, I've resorted to owling Potter! POTTER! Potter, of all people! Answer your dang letters! Love, Lily._

* * *

_Dear Bell,_

_How's your summer going so far? It must not be to good, since you've yet to return anyone's owls. Why haven't you wrote me? You said you would. We worry about you, you know. Just something from you would be enough. _

_Please, owl me when you get this. And it would be wise to answer Lily and James as well. Peter's mother locked their owl up, but I'll pass anything you want to him._

_Love you._

_Love, _

_Remus._

* * *

_Dear Remus,  
_

_I'm terribly sorry. Aunt Walburga shoos away everyone's owls before I can attach a letter back. The family owl is never here. Baily is smart. She waited for Orion to go take a nap while Walburga was out to tap on my window. She's eating my oats now._

_Summer...Hasn't been fantastic, but better than others. Orion's always to hung over to pay me any attention and Walburga is always out. I think it's like that quote you always saying. 'The calm before the storm'. If the storm is bad, I might just show up a few weeks early. _

_I shouldn't say that. You must have a lot to deal with now. The full moon is in a few days. How are you doing with that? _

_I've attached a few letters I had written to both Lily and James, but their owls were gone before I could send them. Send them for me?_

_Love you too._

_Bell_

_Ps, Sirius says he doesn't want to write lengthy letter, but he is ok as well. He says you need to howl really loudly Thursday night. Something about scaring the town of Hogsmead. Don't listen to him. _

_PPS, YES LISTEN TO ME. See you, mate -Sirius_

* * *

I attached the letter to Baily's leg and brushed her feathers with my finder. She nipped at my hand affectionately before flying out the window quickly. I smiled slightly, leaning my shoulder against Sirius'.

"At least they can stop worrying now," I smiled.

"They're not stupid," Sirius grumbles. "They'll still worry."

"They are friends, Sirius," I sigh, picking my washrag up. "They have a right to worry."

"They pity us, Bell."

"You would pity James if he were in our situation. Just like I would pity Lily or Remus."

Sirius grumbled under his breath, letting the subject drop and turning back to the sink filled with dishes that he was washing. I watched him for a moment before sighing and continuing to wipe down the table before going to sweep the house.

I was almost done when Regulus came down the stairs with a grimace on his face. He caught my eye, then glanced quickly up the stairs. I froze, listening intently, and just barely heard Orion shuffling around upstairs. Not good. He didn't try to be quiet unless he wanted to sneak up on me. Hurt me.

I stared at Regulus like a deer caught in headlights before hurriedly sweeping the last bit of dirt from the floor into the bin and running full speed to the kitchen. If Orion had the sense to be quiet, he had the sense to use me as a Muggle punching bag, as Lily had told me I was for him. Whatever it meant, I knew it couldn't be good.

Sirius was just putting away the last of the dishes when he heard me run in. He stared at me, fear and concern in his eyes and I rushed to put the broom and dustpan up. "We've got to go."

"Why...?" He asked as I grabbed his arm, hauling him back towards the front door. Regulus was still frozen on the stairs.

"Whoever asks, I'm done with my cleaning, I'll be back at three," I barked at him as Orion appeared on the stairs. I yelped, and started to run towards the front door, Sirius stumbling after me.

"Don't you dare talk to my son as if he's mud on your shoes!" Orion screeched, brandishing his wand. I had just reached the door when he cast some for of Dark magic that held me back. "You apologize, ungrateful slut!"

"I have nothing to apologize for, Uncle Orion," I said slowly. "I was simply trying to run from this house, before I was subjected to your torture."

He made what could have been similar to a battle cry and shot his wand at me, silver slivers like snakes squeezing me tightly. I gasped for breath, the slivers tightly even more, until I was sure my bones would break.

I slumped to the floor as the slimy things disappeared. Sirius heaved me up, glaring at his father, as I coughed and gasped for breath. Almost as soon as I did, I was screaming as my head throbbed in fierce pain. I clutched at it, and was vaguely aware of Sirius lowering me gently to the floor, holding me in his lap tightly, as if he could hide me from the pain.

As soon as the pain came, it was gone, and I was left clutching Sirius' shirt with trembling hands. His arms tightened around me as he attempted to calm me down. Uncle Orion laughed, and then I was wrenched from Sirius, pinned to the wall right by Orion, a nasty gleam to his eye. "Regulus, keep your brother back," He snarled, grabbing my hair. I whimpered as he pressed his wand to my throat. I could vaguely see Regulus and Sirius participating in a sort of dance, Regulus continually blocking Sirius' way to me. "What could I do?" Orion whispered, running his wand up and done my throat as I whimpered. He smirked. "I could kill you in a second...One spell...One spell, and I could cut your throat. Then... We could tie you upside down from the cieling...And I could immobilize my son, your little savior, and the three of us could sit...And slowly watch the life drain out of you...Yes...You want to die, don't you?"

I whimpered as I heard Sirius snarl. I was terrified of my uncle, but I was not letting him torture me to death. I brought my leg back, and before he could react, I'd shoved my knee right between his legs. He gasped in pain, but I'd already shoved him away from me. He was screaming insults at me, but he was falling down a whole flight of stairs. Regulus and Sirius barely moved out of the way before he took them with him. Sirius ran to my side as Regulus stared, wide-eyed, at his unconscious father.

"Kittybell, are you ok?" He whispered, one hand holding my neck, the other moving my hair. I nodded quickly, nearly choking.

"Fine," I whispered. He groaned and pulled me into a hug. "I can't stay here anymore."

He pulled back to look at me for a long time. Finally, he said, "And where do you suppose we go?"

My mind reeled at the thought of leaving and I was laughing shakily. "I don't know, but we're leaving."

I bounded up the stairs quickly, running to my room. I had books and clothes all over my room, so I shoved everything I could into my trunk, deciding if I needed to, I could sneak back one day to get my stuff. I was grinning.

Sirius came into my room, his trunk behind him and his wands in our hands. He had a third wand. Orion's.

"Figured we should leave with a bang," He grinned, casting a charm on my walls. "Now they can't remove anything from the walls. Here," He cast another charm on my trunk. "Undetectable Enlargement Charm. Drop your books and whatever else in here. We can't come back."

I flew to my bookcase, excitement and adrenalin coursing through me quickly. I grinned, dropping my book messily into the now spacious trunk. I dropped some of my favorite music as well, and then I grabbed my picture frames.

"I didn't mean much," Sirius laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to keep my irretrievable things," I said, making him nod.

"I can see that. Let's go."

When we got down the stairs, Regulus had managed to revive Orion, who now looked livid.

"Where do you think your going?" He growled, snatching his wand away from Sirius.

"We're leaving," Sirius growled back. "Leaving this house, leaving this family. I want no attachments to the likes of you."

Orion stepped back like he'd been slapped. "Your mother won't be happy."

"Why should I care what my mother thinks? She hasn't been my mother in years," Sirius ground out, grabbing my hand, steering me towards the door. I paused, making him turn to look at me. I looked back at Regulus, who was watching all this with wide grey eyes.

"You're not really leaving, are you?" He whispered, stepping slowly towards me. I nodded once. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"You shouldn't be," I said curtly. "Reg," I whispered, my eyes meeting his sternly. "This isn't just about here. It's about what your friends at school are involved in. My loyalties rest with Hogwarts, my friends, and Dumbledore. Where do yours lie?"

He gulped, with a terrified glance to Orion. "I've already explained to you-"

"Reg, I'm going. It's up to you to decide if you're coming with me," I said, my gaze unwavering. He breathed in slowly, and his gaze hardened.

"No. I'm not," He said, almost harshly. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ok. I can only hope you'll make the right decisions in the end," I whispered, stepping up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Stay safe, Regulus."

With that, I turned back to Sirius, noting his hard gaze on Regulus, and we walked out the door together. It slammed loudly behind us.

We walked down several blocks, until we were out of sight of number twelve Grimmauld Place. We sat on the curb, our trunks beside us. The adrenaline slowly left my body

"Where are we going to go?" I asked quietly. Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

"Who lives the closest?" I asked.

"James... But he's still several towns over. We can't walk there."

I frowned, my head falling to rest on his shoulder. "Now what?"

"We are idiots," He groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"No," I shook my head with a small grin. "We're smart idiots."

Sirius chuckled lowly. "Any chance we could call the Knight Bus?"

"I don't see why not," I shrugged. He bit his lip, looking sheepish. "You forgot how to call it, didn't you?"

"In my defense, Mum doesn't use the Knight Bus at all."

I rolled my eyes, and stole my wand out of his pocket. I raised it above me slowly, and held it there for a moment before I heard the Knight Bus coming. I grabbed Sirius and yanked him back, seconds before the Bus sped to a stop, right where his feet had been.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening," The boy, probably just out of Hogwarts said, all in a professional flourish.

"Stanley Shunpike?" I said in disbelief. He blinked, then looked at me, a wide grin breaking out across his features.

"Bell, my wee pup!" He grinned, dropping down from the Bus to sweep me into a giggling hug. "Finally ran away from your aunt and uncle, eh?"

"Yes!" I laughed, fixing my hair after having been dropped back on the ground. "I didn't know you were working here on the Knight Bus!"

He blushed, picking at his jacket. "Not exactly something I wanna brag about, ye know? Ministry wouldn't take me, obviously, and I didn't take much of a fancy to anything else."

I nodded solemnly, and caught Sirius out the corner of my eye as I did so. "Oh! Sirius, this is Stan Shunpike, he was in Hufflepuff two years ago, graduated after our fourth year," I explained quickly. "Stan, this is my cousin, Sirius. Remember I told you I lived with him, his brother, and their parents?"

"Ye, Ye, I remember that," Stan nodded, holding his hand out to Sirius, who shook it slowly, watching Stan carefully. "He's one of those kids that wreak havoc on Hogwarts with ya."

I laughed. "Thanks, we do try," I grinned, bowing.

"Well, come on then, I imagine we're taking you two somewhere not your aunt's house," He grinned, grabbing up our trunks. Sirius jumped in quickly, frowning. I clambered after him.

"Where 're we headed then?" Stan grinned, dropping our trunks by us. "Oh, and I'd grab onto one of the bars. Bumpy ride, the Knight Bus."

We both quickly took hold of the bars hanging over the seats in the Bus, sitting.

"James' house?" I asked Sirius, who nodded, his jaw tight. I rolled my eyes at his moodiness. "Lighten up," I said to him, nudging him with my elbow before turning to Stan again. "The Potters' mansion. Two towns over."

Stan nodded, and called the destination the Ernie, the driver, and we shot off, Sirius and I jerked backwards. "What made ya finally run, then?" Stan yelled over the noise.

"Let's just say I fancy living," I smiled tightly. He gave me a sympathetic look, and waved his wand to make the seats still. "Thanks."

"No problem," He grinned toothily.

"How do you know Stan the Hufflepuff, Bell?" Sirius spoke quickly. I frowned at him, as the Bus gave another violent jerk.

"Don't you remember, second year? We'd just about got caught after looking for the kitchens. We'd separated, you and James left me, Peter and Remus to ourselves, taking the Cloak with you. Stan found us, helped us sneak back, no thanks to you. We kept in touch after that."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't picture a fourth year being seen talking to a second year."

"Just because you wouldn't doesn't mean everyone wouldn't," He frowned at me after I spoke, but didn't say anything else.

Stan whistled lowly. "Sounds exciting, but I'm still curious about that cloak you keep mentioning," He said suggestively to me and I giggled.

"And I'm still not telling," I said mysteriously and he pouted, and as he did, let go of his bar, and he slung forward when the Knight Bus came to a sudden halt. He fell at my feet, grinning lazily while I shook my head in amusement, helping him back up. "Ok?"

"Perfectly," He grinned. "I did fall for you. A bloke can't complain.

I laughed as he winked again. "Why, thank you, I am quite the catch."

He laughed with me this time. "Potters' mansion, our destination."

We got up, and Stan walked us quickly to the door with our trunks. "Stay beautiful, Bell," He winked, kissed my hand, and walked backwards as he waved to us, and then the Knight Bus was shooting away with him. I smiled, and turned to a frosty Sirius.

"What?"

"He was flirting with you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I doubt that, but what would it matter if he was?"

"He's to old for you," Sirius grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"You promised to stay out of my love life, Sirius," I said sternly. He rolled his eyes back at me.

"Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I can't offer a warning or two."

"Stan is two years older than the both of us, Sirius, and your nearly taller than him. I don't need a warning, considering I have you, James, Remus, Peter, and a very feisty red-head behind me," I huffed. He sighed.

"Just tell me if anything happens on that side of your life?"

I stared at him for a moment, blue meeting grey. His eyes shined with concern and love, and I sighed, cracking and nodding.

"I will. As long as you try not to put anyone six feet under when it does," I promised and he grinned.

"Thank you, Bell."

I nodded, and raised my hand to ring the bell of the Potters mansion. "I think it's bigger than Walburga's," I whispered.

"She'll be appalled," Sirius grinned as footsteps pounded towards the door, screaming he'd get it.

"Hel-_Bell! Sirius!_" He yelled as I flung myself in his arms.

"James!" I grinned, hugging him tightly before moving out of the way so he and Sirius could greet each other.

"What are you two-_Did you run away?_" He gapped at us, and then a grin spread across his features. "Thank Merlin!"

"James, who's at the door?" Mrs. Potter's voice called as she turned the corner into the foyer. "Sirius, Bell!" She gushed when she saw us, enveloping me into a tight hug, and then Sirius as well. "What happened?"

Her worried hazel eyes scanned us both quickly and she relaxed when seeing us both uninjured.

"We ran away, ma'am," I started hesitantly. "And we don't plan to come back. You lived the closest, so we thought it might be ok, to, um, stay here until we go to the Lupins for the rest of the summer-"

"What my dear cousin is trying to say, all polite like," Sirius cut in, his hands on my shoulders with a grin. I shrugged him off with a glare. "Is that we ran away, good riddance, and we'd like to know if we can live here during breaks until after Hogwarts and we can buy our own flat."

"Who said I'd want to live with you after Hogwarts?" I grumbled irritably, but he ignored me, smiling charmingly at Mrs. Potter.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask, dears," Mrs. Potter pulled us into the house, snapping the door shut after she made James grab our trunks. "You can pick whichever rooms you'd like upstairs, just stay on the same floor as James."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter," I said gratefully and she smiled to me.

"Don't thank me, dearie. I'm just glad you left your aunt and uncles."

I let her hug me one last time before running up the stairs after the boys. I heard her laugh before going back to what she was doing.

"Which room, Bell?" James yelled after Sirius disappeared into the one across from James'. I pointed to the one beside his, and he nodded, carrying my trunk in for me. "You always were fond of this room."

It was true. Every time we stayed here during the Summer, this was the guest room I used, not that I slept in it much. It was painted black, with white furniture, and the bed was large, queen sized, I think that's what Mrs. Potter told me the first time I stayed here. The bedding was also white, with black trimming. I loved it in here, it was comfy, but it was also my style.

"Well, I imagine Mum'll let you decorate however you want," James said, sitting my trunk on the ottoman of an armchair by the window. I smiled slightly. "Though I wouldn't ask about paint, Dad hates when Mum makes him paint something. He isn't very good and she's never happy with the results."

I laughed softly with him, sitting on the bed. He watched me for a moment, his face softening and his hazel eyes warm. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. Of course he knew it'd been more magical torture for me that made us leave. "Not really. There was...A threat to kill me that really did it. Slowly. Cut from my neck and hung upside down. He was going to immobilize Sirius, make him watch as I died. I pushed him down the stairs, and he fell unconscious. By the time we were walking out the door, he'd come to, but he didn't attack again. There is no way we can return without certain death."

James nodded, and I realized he'd sat next to me, his arm rubbing my back gently. I leaned against him. "How'd you get here anyway?"

"Knight Bus. Remember Stan the Hufflepuff?" At James' nod, I continued. "He's the conductor now."

"How'd Sirius take that?" James laughed. I smacked him. James had apparently not forgotten my friendship with Stan.

"Apparently, Stan is to old for me," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, the boy's still in love with you," James teased me. I flicked his ear.

"He is not in love with me, you idiot," I said, but I blushed, which stunned James.

"Bell Black, did you just _blush_ over a_ boy_?" He asked, a slow grin slipping onto his face before he pinned me to the bed, sitting on my thighs to keep me from kicking him. "Was there ever anything more to you two, Miss Black?"

"No!" I said, and tried to roll out from underneath him, but he was stronger than me. "Never."

"Then why are you blushing?" James teased. I blushed further.

"Stanley is just a friend," I groaned. He chuckled.

"He's _Stanley _then?"

"James Potter!" I yelled at him as he laughed. "Get off me."

He laughed harder, but let me up. "Have fun convincing Sirius to let you date an of age wizard."

"Never said I wanted to date Stanley," I replied smoothly. He laughed again.

"Sure you don't."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Hate you."

"Love me."

"Hate you."

"Love me."

"Hate you."

"Love me."

"Hate-"

"As amusing as it is to watch you two proclaim your hidden feelings for each other," Sirius said from the doorway with a grin, "I'd like to go flying."

James jumped up at the thought of flying. I ran to my trunk and dug out my broom before following both boys out in the yard to the Potters' Quidditch pitch. James grabbed a Quaffle and I pouted.

"C'mon, Bell, play keeper for us for a moment, then we'll let the Snitch out," Sirius yelled at me.

"Fine, but you two won't get a single score," I yelled back, kicking off the ground and stopping in front of the hoops.

"We shall see," James grinned. I smirked back.

"Give me your worst," I challenged. James hurled the Quaffle at me at top speed, and it was going right for the left hoop. I darted towards it and punched it out of the way, sending it across the pitch to the other hoops, ringing that one's right hoop.

James' jaw dropped, while Sirius raced after the Quaffle. "You'd make a fair Keeper, Bell."

"I stick with the Snitches," I sniffed, rotating my hand. I'd punched pretty hard. James grinned and threw me the Keepers gloves. "Forgot to give me those, did you?"

"Maybe," He grinned as Sirius returned.

"Not fair!" He yelled at me. I shrugged.

"Think of it this way, if you can get a Quaffle past me, and my Seeker abilities, then you can get one past the best," I grinned to James.

"You are helping me with the Bludgers later, little cousin," Sirius said.

"Who said?" I raised an eyebrow, kicking the Quaffle back without taking my eyes off of Sirius. James chased it. "And I'm five months older than you."

"I did," He smirked. "Technicalities."

"Maybe I'd rather bake cookies with Mrs. Potter."

Sirius gave me an odd look. "Who are you and what have you done with Bell Black?"

I rolled my eyes, catching the Quaffle, which disappointed James, as he'd been trying to catch me off guard. "I do enjoy baking when it isn't because I have to, you know."

"Sure you do," Sirius laughed, stealing the Quaffle from James. He threw it at me hard and I dove up, catching it and hurling it back at him. He muttered something I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I teased.

"Nothing!" He yelled back.

Five hours later, we finally went inside. Sirius and James had me help them perfect their abilities, as they put it. It took James two hours to finally get a Quaffle past me, and I wouldn't tell him it was because I'd let it. Then it took Sirius an hour and a half to hit me with a Bludger. It had barely skinned me, as he hadn't been aiming right for me. And then they finally helped me with the Snitch for the last half hour before Mrs. Potter called us back in.

I was sweating and grinning. My hair was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck, and my clothes were sticking to me. James and Sirius had already discarded their shirts, but I was stuck in my shorts and t-shirt, as I had nothing cooler. Mrs. Potter took one look at us and shook her head.

"Showers, now," She said sternly. "And Bell, do you not have anything cooler, dear? There's a draught this Summer, one of the hottest yet. I don't want you getting to hot out there on those brooms. Who knows how high you'll go before you fall. The boys I don't worry about, they aren't as affected."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "No, ma'am."

James and Sirius snickered as Mrs. Potter shooed them upstairs. "I'll take you to the shops in a little while, ok? I'm sure you'll like to take a swim in the pool while your here."

I blushed, but the flush in my cheeks from flying hid it well. "Thank you, but you don't have to."

"I want to," She smiled. "Now go shower."

I smiled back and left the kitchen, bounding up the stairs. When I got to my bedroom, I closed and locked the door before stripping off my clothes, grateful to be relieved from the sticky clothing. I went into the en suit to shower and smiled when I saw that my favorite scents of body wash and shampoo were already there. Strawberry and Lilac. Mrs. Potter must have had anticipated us coming at some point. She really was caring.

I showered quickly, washing away all the sweat and dirt from practice. I sighed as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. It almost reached the small of my back dry, but when went, it reached to just under it. If my hair didn't make me look like most of my family, I'd love it. Instead I held it at mild affection.

The bathroom was fogged up after I got out, and I smiled as I wrapped a fluffy lavender towel around me and my hair. I changed into a black t-shirt and shorts, leaving my towel on a rack to dry. I walked out of the bedroom, rubbing my hair with a towel as I did so. It was partly dry when I rejoined Mrs. Potter in the kitchen. She smiled and handed me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"And men say women take longer in the bathroom," She laughs, shaking her head.

"Sirius has to put a punch of hair potions in his hair to make it 'silky and luscious'," I snort. "One of my dormmates at Hogwarts has a thing for him."

That was true. The fifth girl in our dorm had been in love with my cousin for years, but her father, a Muggle, had gotten a better job offer in America and they'd moved there. We hadn't gotten a new dormmate yet.

Mrs. Potter laughed heartily. "From what James has said, I believe half thee female population at Hogwarts has a thing for your cousin. And some of the men to."

I grinned at her. Mrs. Potter had been forty when she had James, and she was nearly sixty now, but she was one of the coolest adults I knew, along with Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and Mr. Potter.

"That's true. He knows it, to. Uses it to his advantage," I roll my eyes. Mrs. Potter laughed again.

"Eat up, sweetie, and we'll go as soon as Darrel gets in. He shouldn't be long."

Mr. Potter had a job at a high-end Muggle restaurants. That was what made him a blood traitor in the wizarding word, and Mrs. Potter had several Muggle and Squib relatives that made her one. They didn't care much though.

"Where are you going?" James asked, running in and sliding into the barstole beside me. Mrs. Potter handed him two sandwiches and I chuckled as he wolfed them down.

"Shopping," She said lightly. "In Muggle London."

"Oh, I heard there was some new music stores opened around the shops you normally go to," He grinned. "Care if I come?"

Mrs. Potter shrugged, sipping her tea. "I don't see why not. Just don't stray to far from me. The Death Eaters have been more active."

As James opened his mouth to ask, Mr. Potter came in, looking disgruntled. Mrs. Potter put her tea down and looked at her husband in immediate concern. He dropped a newspaper on the table. The Daily Prophet.

Remus had a subscription to the Prophet, and so did Lily, and Orion and Walburga, but I only looked at it if Remus or Lily said something. I wasn't allowed to at Walburgas' house.

Clear on the front page was a wizard picture of dark streaks in the sky, and jets of light that I assumed to be green shooting from them, hitting several Muggles and making them drop dead.

James dropped his sandwich as we both skidded around the counter to read over Mrs. Potters shoulders, but she was whispering aloud.

"Death Eaters attack Cokeworth, half a neighborhood killed..."

The rest of what she said was drowned out by a buzzing in my head. Cokeworth_. Cokeworth. Lily lived in Cokeworth. _

My head snapped up and I stared at James with wide, fearful eyes. He stared back with just as much fear. At the same time, we both breathed one word.

"Lily."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No...Don'town Harry Potter. The Marauders would be alive if that happened. **

_Chapter Fourteen_

"Are you sure?" I said, insistence in my voice. "Honey, we can be there in seconds."

"I'm fine," She gasped. "Shaken, terrified, but fine. My parents are alive, Petunia blames me, but she's fine. We're all fine."

"Lily," I sighed, leaning my head against the cool metal of the pay phone in Muggle London. Sometimes I wished I was Muggleborn. Their lives were much easier. "Are you sure? There was a _Death Eater_ attack in _your neighborhood._ You said that Snape kid lived not far away, they were probably coercing him to join them."

I was fretting, I knew, but no one could blame me. Lily had been _this close_ to Death Eaters, this close to _dying. _Besides, James was about to rip the phone from my hands, Sirius was pacing, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were both wringing their hands. I dipped my head.

"Don't, I don't want to talk about that," Lily groaned, and I could almost see her running her hands through her auburn hair. "Severus...I don't know. I would have expected him to already come here, make sure I was ok, at least. But he hasn't, not once, and the attack has been over for hours," She sighed. "How are you? How did you even know about the attack?"

I pinched my eyes shut, and the action seemed to make James want to rip the phone out of my hand even more. I waved my hand at him, and he groaned, throwing his head back and covering his face with his hands. "Um, well, that's a long story, and you've got enough to deal with..."

"Bell Black," Lily threatened and I winced. James started waving his hands around madly, mouthing something I didn't understand, and when I waved my hand at him again, he made a noise and clenched his fists over his eyes. It was times like these I knew he really did care for Lily and it wasn't just something about her not wanting to go out with him, like I'm sure it was in the beginning. "Tell me."

"It's nothing, Lil, I tell you at Hogwar-"

"_Bell you tell me now!_" She half screeched and I winced farther.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist," I said quickly. The statement sent Sirius into immature snickers, got me odd looks, and James looked idly surprised. I rolled my eyes at the lot of them. "Me-and-Sirius-may-or-may-not-have-run-away-to-James'-house?" I said in one quick rush, in a squeaky voice. Lily was silent for all of to minutes.

"_You ran away from home in the middle of Summer, when Death Eaters find all their fresh meat_!?" She screamed, and I winced harshly. "Are you _mental_!?"

"I fancy living, Lily!" I snapped back and she sucked in a breath. I groaned.

"_Living?_ Bell, what is going on over there?"

I rubbed my forehead, but told her. "Long story short, I pushed my uncle down the stairs because he threatened to slit my throat and make my cousins watch as I died, hung upside down. So we ran away, I imagine I'm disowned by now, and we took the Knight Bus to James' house. We technically live there now."

Lily went silent again. "Bell, that was stupid."

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"But I'm glad you did it."

"Thank you," I sighed, and slumped back against the side of the phone. "Look, this Muggle phone thing is about to cut me off, are you sure you don't want us to come down there?"

"Positive, it wouldn't be safe for you lot anyway."

"You know we don't care."

"That's what worries me," She muttered. I laughed slightly. "Just- I'll see you at Kings Cross in September, ok? And you had better answer my owls now."

"I will, don't worry so much," I rolled my eyes as I spoke. "Love you, see you soon."

"Love you too," She said, and hung up the phone.

"She's ok," I said after hanging up the pay phone. "Shaken, but ok."

James finally relaxes, leaning against the side of the phone booth. "She's sure she doesn't want us there?"

"No," I grumbled. "Threatened to hex us if we did."

Sirius' snorts. "She wouldn't, she'd be too scared to get expelled from Hogwarts."

"Sirius, she's Muggleborn, of course she's scared," I sigh. "I can't imagine my life without magic, but she can, and she doesn't want to live without it, when she knows she can do it."

Sirius nods. "I get that, but she loves her rules."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Lily is ok?" Mrs. Potter smiles after I nod. "Good. It's getting late, I don't think we should go into the shops today," She frets.

I smile tiredly. "It's been a long day, anyway."

She nods. "Well, come on, then. "

I let her lead me around to the alley, Mr. Potter following with James and Sirius. in seconds, we've Apparated back to the Potters' mansion. I smiled tiredly as the boys yawned.

"Bed, now, you three," Mr. Potter said quickly. James waved his father away as we climbed the stairs up to bed. Instead of going to our separate rooms, we all crowd into James' twin bed, me pressed between the two.

I fall asleep the second my head hits the pillows.

When I wake up, James and Sirius have somehow switched sides, and now my back is pressed against Sirius', and James is wrapped around me from the front. I giggle as he shifts in his sleep, mumbling something about to early. I smile, moving his hair out of his eyes as I look at him. We didn't even change into pajamas the night before.

The bedroom door creaks open and I raise my head to the best of my ability to see Mrs. Potter standing there, a surprised look on her face. "Good morning," She whispers, moving into the room.

"Morning," I sigh, smiling sleepily up at her. "I guess you thought we'd be in separate beds?"

"I assumed so," She laughed lightly. "But I'm never surprised with you lot anymore. I've made breakfast, if you'd like to come down."

"Be down in a moment," I nod to her and she smiles before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I wiggle around for a moment, but James only seems to sleep harder, which makes him hold me tighter. I roll my eyes, trying to slide down and away from him, which doesn't seem to be working. With a frustrated groan, I throw all my weight into rolling over him, but I don't realize how close we are to the edge, and I end up throwing us both into the floor with a loud thump.

"Wha.." James mumbles, blinking dumbly. "Glasses.."

He fumbles for his glasses for a moment, but once he has them on, he blinks at me in surprise. "Bell? What..?"

"You wouldn't let me up," I say, shrugging and standing. "Come on, your Mum made breakfast."

He blinks after me as I leave the room, and I giggle at his confused expression. Mrs. Potter smiles as she hands me a plate, then gasps when James and Sirius run in, both trying to tackle me without spilling the food. She expertly moves the plate from my hands in enough time for me to be brought down by the two larger boys. We rolled around for a moment, laughing and kicking, but then Mr. Potter whistles and we all look up quickly, the action causing my hair to flip into my face. The two older Potters' laugh at us.

"Up," Mr. Potter smiles. I grin and untangle my arms from James and Sirius', finally taking my plate from Mrs. Potter and sitting down to eat.

"It's wonderful, Mrs. Potter," I grin at her and she smiles back.

"I'm glad you like it, dear."

"Really good," Sirius grunts as his inhales his food. Mrs. Potter laughs freely and he gives her a doggish grin.

"Mails here!" James yells and I abandon my food to run onto the deck when I see Baily. James and Sirius follow much slower, as both hadn't wanted to leave their plates.

I smiled as I took the letter from Baily's leg.

_Dear Bell,_

_Thank Merlin. I was beginning to worry your aunt had killed her. I sent that letter last week. _

_It's good to hear you have had an easier time this Summer. Not exactly the best ways of putting it, but still. At least you haven't been at the end of his curse. _

_Don't hesitate to drop onto my doorstep if you so wish. You know Mum and Dad love you. They wouldn't mind. They may be a bit surprised, but they love you. _

_Not exactly good...Hurts a lot this month. I think it has something to do with being back home. Moony can smell the woods around us. Makes him antsy. He wants out quicker. Other than that, peachy. It'll be nice-waking up on Friday to no gaping cuts. Sirius is an idiot. Does he insist on forgetting I roam the woods during the summer?_

_Lily owl'd me last night, telling me what happened, so I assume you don't want me to send the letters now. I still have them if you would like me to. Now be a good girl and try not to get yourself tracked by your family. _

_See you tomorrow night._

_Love, _

_Remus_

I smiled slightly, moving away from the bickering Sirius and James. That had started sometime around 'Friday to no gaping cuts' but I wasn't paying attention. It didn't matter, anyway. They'd be best friends again in five minutes.

"Good letter, Bell?" Mrs. Potter grinned into her glass as I nodded distractedly.

"Yeah..." My answer made both chuckle, but I wasn't paying much attention as I reread it quickly. "I'll be back."

The two laughed loudly, but I didn't get what was so funny as I raced up the stairs to my room. Once there, I sat down in the floor, a book propped on my knees and wrote back to Remus.

_Dear Remus, _

_Last week!? No wonder Walburga was so nervous about leaving the house, Baily must have flown laps around it! Good choice in bird, Remy. _

_Yeah, well at least I'm not in that house. Glad to not be. I hate the Blacks. Hate them, hate them, hate them!_

_Might take you up on that. James and Sirius had me outside all day yesterday, practicing Quidditch._

_Lily owl'd you? Is she ok? You heard about what happened in Cokeworth, right? She lives there, Remus! She wouldn't let me visit, though...Don't send the letters, just toss them out. Old news in them anyway. _

_Yes, Sirius is an idiot. Sorry it hurts. Maybe he'll go easier on you since he's back in the woods. At least we know you won't be in danger of killing yourself. And we'll be there to stop you from killing anyone else. Though I doubt Moony would do that to you. You said he does care, just a bit, right? _

_See you, Remy! _

_Love you,_

_Bell_

I rolled the letter back and then ran back down the stairs to the desk, where Baily is still sitting, glaring at Sirius and James, who are laughing loudly.

"What did you two do?" I ask, cooing at the bird as she shuffles closer to me and sticks her leg out.

"Nothing," Sirius grins in a way that makes me know he's done something.

"Liar," I state. He holds his hands up as if in surrender.

"Would I ever lie to my favorite cousin?"

"Yes."

He opens his mouth to protest, then closes it again with a frown. I raise my eyebrows up at him and he sighs. "Maybe."

"What did you do?"

"We were just poking her stomach, that's all," James grinned. I rolled my eyes and smoothed Baily's feathers.

"Take that back to Remus, love," I smiled and let her peck my hand before she flew away. With one last glance at James and Sirius, I went inside to finish breakfast.

* * *

"James Potter, put me down!" I shrieked as the laughing, offending, Potter grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder, laughing as he ran for the pool and jumping in. I barely had time to gulp air before I was submerged in the Potter's pool. James grinned at me under the water as I glared at him before I swam to the top. "Idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?" He smiled easily. I threw my hair up.

"I didn't want my hair wet!"

"So?"

"Now it's wet!"

"So ask Mum to cast a spell on it."

I groaned and slumped, swimming back to the edge of the pool and leaning against it. Mrs. Potter smiled to me easily and cast the spell, one that would keep my hair dry for the rest of the day. I smiled and thanked her quickly before blocking a wave of water thrown at me by Sirius.

Mrs. Potter had snuck out and got me a bunch of new summer clothes that morning while we'd been sleeping. She then magically altered them if they didn't fit right. I was wearing a Muggle two-piece bathing suit. It looked good on me, if I did say so myself. It was white with black dots all over it. The bottoms came up to cover my belly button and the top had thick straps. Sirius had frowned when he'd seen it, but hadn't commented. I'd rolled my eyes at him.

"Mum, when do we leave for the Lupins?" James yelled, laughing as James tackled him into the deep end.

"At six, dear," Mrs. Potter called back. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving before I am soaked."

"Ok!" We yelled back, not exactly paying attention to her as we wrestled in the water.

When we finally did get out, it was almost five and we all looked like raisins. Mrs. Potter shook her head at us as we passed her. I grinned back cheekily before going into my bedroom and pulling on jean shorts and a white tank top. I stuffed the rest of my things in my trunk with a content, sad smile. Tonight was the full moon, and Remus had to be in a lot of pain around now.

"Is Peter meeting us there?" I asked Sirius, laying across his bed. He had just finished pulling pants on when I walked in and now was fixing his shirt.

"Assume so," He muttered distractedly. Sirius' room was different from mine, with green walls and brown furniture. It seemed more like him, while mine was me. "But he has acted weird lately."

"He's Peter," I said back. "He's always been weird."

"We haven't gotten one owl from him all summer."

"Remus said his Mum locked theirs up."

Sirius frowned, but nodded slowly and closed his trunk. "Ready for tonight?"

"Are we ever ready?" I sigh, leaning against his side when he layed beside me.

"Good point," He murmured, his finger tracing my scar lightly. I couldn't Disillusion it during Summer, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter never mentioned it, thankfully. I guessed James had told them about Bellatrix and essentially what happened for me to get the scar. They didn't know about Remus, or Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew, and especially anyone in my family. They would have gone nuts.

"Come on, you two," James yelled as his bedroom door close. "Long night ahead of us."

"Remind me why we spent the day in the pool if we had to stay up all night?" Sirius muttered.

"Because we're idiots," I answered truthfully. He nodded as if this made perfect sense and I smiled. "So much fun, chasing a werewolf all night with no energy what so ever."

"Yay," James faked a party and Mrs. Potter frowned. I tensed, hoping she hadn't heard, but then she smiled.

"James, you should be more enthusiastic about going to see your friends."

"I have friends right here," James gestured to me and Sirius and Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, to their fireplace," She said. I grabbed a pinch of the Floo Powder and ducked into the Potter's fireplace. With a grin, I shouted, "Lupin residence!" And spun away into he green flames.

The flames spat me out onto the familiar rusty-red carpet of the Lupin's living room. I coughed, dusting the soot off gently. "MUM, DAD, I'M HOME!" I screamed into the silent house and was met with a muttered curse, the sound of china breaking, and an excited whoop from the kitchen. I grinned and left my trunk by the fire, skipping to the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were smiling faintly, and Mrs. Lupin was wiping up the remains of her tea. "Gave us quite the scare, you did," Mr. Lupin smiled happily, standing to hug me. I laughed as he spun me around. "My adopted daughter, home at last!" He grinned.

The Lupins had tried to adopt me in second year, but Walburga wouldn't have it. I called them 'Mum and Dad' all the time now, but I still respected them enough to call them Mr. and Mrs. Lupin on most occasions.

"Bell, darling," Mrs. Lupin smiled brightly and wound her arms around me. Unlike Mrs. Potter, who was very slim, Mrs. Lupin was more rounded, but it made her look good. "It's so good to see you! Oh, I can't tell you how proud I am that you ran away from home, but-Why didn't you come here?"

My smile drooped. While I loved Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew, I was closest to the Lupins'. They would have been my first choice to go to when we did run away, but I hadn't exactly been thinking clearly when we did. It was a spot on decision. And Sirius was closer to the Potter's, and obviously I' had wanted to go where he went.

"It was kind of a spot on decision, Mrs. Lupin. Plus-I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. Death threats do that to you," I laughed shakily. "You would have been my first choice, but-Sirius..."

She nodded with a smile. "If you would like to come here and stay during summers instead of the Potters, know you are welcome to just drop in."

"I do," I grinned and hugged her again, tightly. Then I turned to Remus. He was sweating, his scars stood out, and he had a tired grin on his face and bread crumbs all over his shirt. "Honestly," I shook my head and hugged him lightly, as not to hurt him.

"Hey, Bell," He grinned, nuzzling his face into my neck and breathing deeply. "Good to see you."

"Good to see me?" I laughed. "Darling, it's a party to see me."

He laughed loudly at that, which drowned out the floo. Sirius burst through the door and Mrs. Lupin screamed as he gave a maniac grin.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" He screamed, shook Mr. Lupin's hand, pecked Mrs. Lupin's cheek, knocked me out of the way and hugged Remus. "How you doing, mate?"

"Exactly how I look, Sirius," Remus responded with a small grin.

Sirius grinned when the floo sounded again and James strutted in, an easy grin on his face. "Evening, Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Lupin."

"James, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Lupin smiled, hugging him.

"Perfectly well, Mrs. Lupin," He responded easily. "Mate, how you holding up?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Same as ever, James."

I winked at him when no one was looking and his lips twitched. I leaned down, my arms wrapped around his chest from behind and my lips by his ear.

"Don't lie, Rem," I whispered, smiling when he shivered.

"Not lying, love," He smiled, turning his head to look at me. I smiled back and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"You are right now."

He chuckled, winced, and groaned.

"You ok, son?" Mr. Lupin asked, remorse in his voice. He hated that Remus had to live with this because of his offense to Fenrir Greyback.

"Fine, fine," Remus muttered. I could feel the muscle spasms under the skin I was touching and I pulled back, rubbing his shoulders. He relaxed imidaintly, sighing. I smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled. Mrs. Lupin smiled softly to me, mouthing 'Thank you'. I winked back and nodded.

"Why don't you boys take your trunks up to Remus' room? I've set some air mattresses in there for you to sleep on," Mrs. Lupin bit her lip.

The Lupins home was very different from Walburga's mansion, or the Potters. Walburga's was big, with dark interior and dark occupants. Everything about it screamed dark. The Potters' was large, and everything about it was white, new, shiny, but still somehow manged to have a bit of a cozy feel. It was always pristeenly clean and there was a room for everyone that stayed over.

The Lupins, however, were different.

Mrs. Lupin didn't work, preferring to stay home. Mr. Lupin worked at Flourish and Blotts on Diagon Alley. He didn't exactly make great pay. Their home was small, with only one other floor besides the ground one. The kitchen was small, crowded. It was stuffed now, with all six of us in here. The table was cluttered with jars for potion ingredients and then there were also several plastic containers that held varying deserts that Mrs. Lupin had made. The living room was small, close, but it made for a very cozy room. Since Mrs. Lupin was a Mugglborn, they owned a TV, but didn't get Muggle channels. Instead they had a large cabinet filled with VHS movies. Besides the kitchen and living room, there was Remus' room and Mr. and Mrs. Lupins room. There was a closet that had her Muggle washing machine in it on the top floor, and she hung the clothes outside to dry.

It didn't matter that they had such a small house, or weren't exactly the richest, I loved it here. It was my favorite of all the houses to stay in.

"Thank you, Mum," I grinned at her as Sirius and James slunk out the room. She sagged and smiled back to me, kissing my hair when she moved around me to take the kettle off the stove. I looked down at Remus, and he was staring up at me with a grateful smile on his face. Whether it was because I was still rubbing his shoulders or because I knew what to say to his Mum so she wouldn't feel bad, I didn't know. But I returned it and kissed his cheek.

"Ready for tonight then?" He asked when I sat in the chair beside him. None of the chairs in the Lupins house matched. Remus was sitting in a rolling cushioned chair, by far the comfiest in the kitchen, while both Mr. Lupin and I were sitting on the hard, yellow plastic chair, and the wooden desk like chair, respectively. I smiled.

"Yeah," I tried to cover my yawn, but Remus caught me and raised an eyebrow. "We were in the Potters' pool all day today," I explained quickly. He frowned.

"Are you sure your up for it?" He asked, leaning towards me. His parents knew we went with him on these nights, but the Unregistered Animagus part? Not so much. They just thought we took potions to make Remus recognize us as other animals.

"Positive," I smiled, rubbing his arm.

He didn't seem convinced, but then he winced harshly in pain and glanced out the window. "Suns going down."

Mr. Lupin looked out the window and nodded. "The house is already warded, you won't be able to get in if he tries."

Remus nodded quickly.

"Do you three have your potions?" Mrs. Lupin asked, fretting. She hated us leaving, but she knew better than to stop us. "Bell, here," She handed me a roll of gauze with a small smile. "Just in case." I smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, coming back in. "Ready?"

I nodded and stood, helping Remus up as well. He winced and I did with him. "Sorry."

"Wasn't you," He muttered through gritted teeth.

Sirius and James shuffled out the back door, and it was only when we were outside that I remembered. "Where's Peter?"

"He's not coming," Mrs. Lupin scolded. "His mother forbade him."

I frowned. The Pettigrew's were an odd lot, and I knew both his parents had been in Slytherin, but they never said anything about Peter not.

"Ok then," I said slowly and we shuffled quickly into the woods surrounding the Lupins' house. The wards went to that wide circle of space, and beyond there they could no longer see us. I turned my head and gave the Lupins a reassuring smile and Mrs. Lupin gave me a watery one back. "Let's go, Rem."

We moved until it was dark and Remus fell to the floor. "Bell."

"Rem," I whispered, falling to my knees in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"You-You said-" He growled and his hands broke. He screamed in pain. "You-Safe-"

"In my human form, yes," I nodded quickly.

"Said-" His hands turned to claws and he screamed again as his arms went limp. "Calmer."

"Yes, he was calm when I was in my human form before," I answered, catching on. "Do you want to try?"

"Better to in isolation than at Hogwarts, right?" He flashed me a grin before he screamed loudly and his legs broke. Tears pricked my eyes, but I nodded again.

"Ok," I whispered and look to the black dog and stag that were watching me with concern. "We're going to try something. Before, when I'd help him, back in first and second year-He never attacked me. And I wasn't an Animagus then. And you saw how he was last month when I turned back. We're going t test that this month-But you two need to stay Animagus. You've never been around werewolf him as humans."

Sirius growled, but James nudged him and he paused, and a thoughtful look seemed to pass through his features before he gave a doggy grin that seemed oddly smug. I frowned at him, but then Remus screamed again and I turned back to him quickly. Slipping quickly back into my old role, I grabbed his arms and held them down as he tried to claw at himself. "No, Moony," I whispered as his eyes turned amber. He growled at me, but his stare softened as he sniffed at me. I smiled back and smoothed Remus' hair. "Right, Moony. It's me. Bell."

Moony used Remus face to grin at me and place a sloppy kiss to my cheek, not three inches from my lips. Sirius barked that sounded oddly like laughter. I glared at him, but the shook of Moony kissing me had taken over as well. I blushed lightly and Moony laughed and did it again before Remus screamed in pain and one of them-Don't ask me which one-hurled their body into my lap as he twitched and withered. I cried, still not used to it, and with a deafening scream, it turned to a howl as fur broke out on his skin in the familiar rough, patchy fur. He jumped off me then and nudged me back, crouching over me as he growled at James and Sirius, who braced themselves.

"Moony," I whispered, crawling around his body until I was on my knees beside him. "No. They're friends-Mine and Remus'."

Moony whined at me, his ears back and his amber eyes shifted uneasily around my face. I gave the same easy smile as I had when I was twelve, the one that always assured him I was ok. He whined again, but dropped his stance and instead settled for glowering at the dog and stag, both of which seemed smug. I frowned at them, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Moony, who growled warningly before wrapping his wolf arms around my body tightly and curling his body around mine, as if protecting me from all sides.

Sirius and James laid about twenty feet away from his, watching as I used the gauze to clean the small place that were bleeding from his body breaking. It wasn't long until those places were clotted and I was curled up, my head laying softly on his shoulder. I was watching the emotions that flashed through Sirius' eyes. Humor. Smug. Anger. Fear. Smugness. More humor. What I wouldn't give to hear what they were saying to each other...

I fell asleep then.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamier: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.**

**An: Yaaaay! I'm updating, AND it's almost Christmas, AND I've just got my laptop! First Chapter posted on my own computer! Yesss! **

**In other news, I'm sleep deprived, since I've stayed up till 2 AM wrapping presents and then got up early to help my mom prepare for Christmas. Oi, tiring work! ;) So, sorry for this later-ish update. Hope you like!**

_**Chapter Fifteen  
**_

Waking up, I realized I was no long curled up in the fur of Moony, but rather the arms and legs of a sleeping Remus. Also, I was no longer in the woods, but in Remus' bedroom. It was infinitely more comfortable than the pine straw on the floor of the woods. And Remus' shoulder was more comfortable than my elbow.

Remus was curled around me much like Moony had been last night, but where Moony had laid his head on top of mine, covering the scar, which I could vaguely remember him whimpering at the sight of, Remus had his buried between my shoulder blades. I smiled, rubbing his arm. One of the boys must have carried me back, because I have no memory of walking back myself. Remus obviously hadn't showered, I could still feel the dried up blood from the transformation, and he still smelled like the woods and sweat. He did seemed to have pulled on a pair of boxers before falling asleep, but that was it as far as I could tell.

I opened my eyes more fully to look around his room. Sirius and James were sleeping on the air mattresses, only two, as that was all the floor space would allow. Remus still had his walls brown, and his desk was still barely standing under the weight of his books. It didn't help that it was as old as Mr. Lupin, either. His bookcase still had bending shelves and books still tried to fall off. I smiled, suppressing a giggle. My Remus, a little bookworm.

Remus moved in his sleep, groaning, and moved me with him. He switched us so that I laid on top of him. I tried not to put too much weight on him, Merlin knew he was still in pain, but his arms tightened, preventing me from moving or lightening myself.

"'Oesn't hurt," He mumbled, peeling one eye open. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to the woods," I corrected. "He's always been more tame during summer."

"True," Remus yawned, and the action made me do so as well. "_You_ got a good nights sleep."

"That I did," I smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Am I really the right person to ask?" He smirks at me and I laugh.

"No, perhaps not," I chuckle, ducking my head almost bashfully. "I suggest a shower, Mr. Lupin."

"Are you proposing I stink, Miss Black?" He asks, trying to look shocked, but his lips are twitching until he lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, no," I gasp in mock horror. "Merely smelly."

And we dissolve into laughter that lasts for several minutes, trying to keep quiet because the house is still very still and our friends are still sleeping, but the aspect only makes us laugh harder. I lay my head down on his chest as I laugh and his face becomes buried in my hair. His twin sized bed shakes under the forced of our laughter, but neither of us really care.

Not even when James and Sirius wake up and stare at us as if we've finally gone mental.

* * *

"Morning, dears," Mrs. Lupin smiles to us as we walk carefully into the crammed little kitchen. It took an hour and a half for us all to successfully get showered and dressed, since James and Sirius kept tripping over themselves to get ready. You would think this would be exactly like Hogwarts, but Remus' bedroom is a lot smaller than the boys' dorms.

"Dad already at work?" I ask, right as Remus asks the same thing. James smirks, Sirius chuckles and Mrs. Lupin watches fondly. I just grin with Remus.

"Yes, he left about an hour after you got back this morning," Mrs. Lupin says, setting a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. "You look better this morning, Remus. Better than normal."

Remus smiles broadly. "I know. Moony went a lot easier on me last night."

"That's good, honey." Mrs. Lupin kisses his head as she passes by him, and rubs my shoulder lightly. "So what do you four plan to do today?"

I pursue my lips in thought as James and Sirius start talking excitedly.

"We were thinking-"

"About exploring the woods-"

"We never have-"

"Where were our heads-"

"I swear I heard a lake-"

"Not far out, either-"

"So we could go swimming-"

"Cool off a bit-"

"Mighty hot-"

"Boiling-"

"And Bell needs a tan-"

"Terribly so-"

"Hey!" I shout, pointing my spoon at them. "Pale looks good with black hair."

"Not during Summer, love," James grins.

"So can we, Mrs. Lupin?" Sirius fixes her with his puppy dog eyes, a look he's mastered since Padfoot joined him. Mrs. Lupin shook her head.

"As long as Remus is up for it."

James and Sirius let out excited cheers and I shake my head, leaning back in my seat. "We spent all day in the Potters pool yesterday, and now you two want to go swimming again?"

"Yes," James nods as Sirius answers, both dead serious. I sigh.

"I'm game."

"I second that," Remus mumbles around his food, and I laugh at him. He's got oatmeal on the corners of his mouth. He looks at me in confusion as James and Sirius howl. I can hear Mrs. Lupin stifling a chuckle from the stove. I smile, almost in exasperation, and move my thumbs to his face, swiping away the food and rubbing my thumbs on his napkin.

"Eat a bit cleaner, love," I wink at him, laughing when he blushes.

"Sorry," He mumbles, cheeks still bright red. I grin wider.

"Awe, don't blush Remmykins," I coo at him, wrapping my arms lightly around his shoulders and resting my chin on his bicep. "It makes you too cute for me."

Sirius spat out tea with a disgusted look on his face, James howled as he attempted to pound on Sirius' back, and Mrs. Lupin laughed loudly. Remus turned his head to look at me in amusement.

"Really now?" He said, lips twitching as he tried to keep a serious face.

"Mhm," I said, looking up through my eyelashes at him, a slightly grin gracing my lips.

"Well maybe I'll blush more then," He said quietly, and his eyes looked down, away from my eyes to my lips. I glanced at his to, suddenly acutely aware of how close our faces were. He smiled slightly when I remet his eyes, and I tried, oh how I tried, to ignore the sudden hundreds of thousands Snitches that now rested in my stomach.

But it was all ruined by the sound of the Floo and someone falling out of it.

"Peter!" James yelled, getting up to greet our fifth friend. I felt heat rise in my cheeks with Remus', but I held his gaze for a moment longer before the flurry of James and Peter came back into the room and I was forced to look away to greet the fifth, late, Marauder. But Remus was still on my mind.

What exactly was that?

* * *

"Wormtail!" James yelled, running after the other boy, who was laughing loudly. He'd just stolen James' new broom shiner. Sirius chased after them, laughing, and clumsily trying to mount his broom to head them off. I shook my head as I watched. After Peters arrival, and the ruined, and thankfully so, moment between me and Remus, we'd gone to the lake James had found last night while Moony had been sated. We were still there now, but Sirius, James and Peter were training for Quidditch. I was thankful Peter was here to help, and not me.

The lake itself was beautiful, with large rocks surrounding it and the clear blue. I could see small fish swimming in the water, mixed with the bits of plants at the bottom. I was laying across on of the Lupins' beach towels from when Remus was little, a Muggle designed one with a cartoon of the Disney movie 101 Dalmatians on it. It was thin, worn, and left no comfort from the rock beneath it, but I didn't mind. I had my hair pulled up in a loose, messy, thick ball bun on the top of my head, and slick, wet flyaways clung to the skin of my neck and face as I attempted to dry from the sun, maybe catch a light tan. James and Sirius were right, I did need one. Lily always came back from break tanner than when she left, and I admit, I had tried to take a bit more pride in my appearance since the morning after the full moon in May. Sirius had stopped looking at me with raised eyebrows when I appeared with light eyeliner or my lips slightly pinker. He never commented, not after last time.

I was reading one of the books Remus had leant to me, a wizarding fairytale about trolls and midevil princes and princesses. It wasn't half bad, to be quite honest. It held my attention fully, so much so I didn't notice Remus sit beside me until he shook his head, sending cold droplets of water across the book and my back. I jerked my head up fast to see him smirking down at me.

"Is Miss Black actually reading?" He asks, as if scandalized. I swat at him with the book. He laughs as he dodges. "Do you like it?"

"Very much so," I answer truthfully, placing a leaf to hold my place. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Don't get used to it," He teases. "You'll have full access to my shelves if you happen to move out of the Potters to here."

He raises an eyebrow in a silent question and I sigh, shrugging.

"I don't know. I love it here, better than I do there. It feels...I don't know, more like home here than the Potters. I've never been fond of mansions, anyway. But then there's Sirius...We've never not been together, you know? It's always been us taking on the world, you lot at our sides once we started Hogwarts. Of course, I know it won't always be like that. Both of us actually grow up, or become less child like in Sirius' case, start our own families...Obviously we wouldn't still be living in the same house. But I don't know what it'd be like, him not being around me, when he is for the better part of the year."

Remus looks down at me with a soft smile. "You sure there isn't any truth to the rumors in Hogwarts?"

I gasp and swat him harder with the book, making him laugh harder.

"Kidding!" He gasped through his laughter.

"Uh huh," I roll my eyes.

"But honestly, you'll have to leave his side eventually. I doubt your husband will fancy him living across the hall when you return from your honeymoon."

I roll my eyes again. "I know that."

"So why not come live here? You like it better, right? Plus, it'd give you a break from twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber," He grins. I laugh again.

"True," I smile, leaning against his side. "But I have until Christmas to decide. And find a way to talk to Sirius about it in a calm way."

"Good luck with that."

I smile in response and try to ignore the blossoming Snitches that have returned to my stomach.

"Moony, Kittybell, come practice with us!" Sirius yells from the air.

"No, thank you!" I yelled back. "I plan to actually get that tan!"

"And I plan to annoy her all the way back to the water!" Remus responds with a wide grin. I groan and close the book I'd reopened and jumped back into the water.

Easier than arguing with a werewolf, that was for sure.

* * *

"Oh, Bell, Sirius," A crying Mrs. Lupin came to us as we walked in, all our laughter dying in our throat as she hugged me and then Sirius tightly.

"Mum?" I questioned in confusion, my head cocked to the side. "What's wrong?"

She cried harder and held out a letter that Sirius took slowly. "This came in the owl post while you were out. Ministry seal. I-O haven't opened it, but..."

A sick feeling sinks into my gut as I moved to stand behind him. He broke the seal harshly, face emotionless. He flipped through pages quickly, but something caught my eye and I caught his hand.

"_The last will and testament of Alphard Brian Black..."_

"Uncle Alphard's dead?" Surprise flashed on Sirius' face.

"Seems so," I murmured and took the papers from him, moving away from the doorway to sit slowly on the couch, Sirius and Remus immediately flaking me. "But why would they send us his will?"

"It's not his will," Remus spoke, pointing. "You two have to attend the reading of it next week. He must have left you both something."

I frowned, pondering, while Sirius bristled.

"I don't want anything from him! I want nothing to do with that family, and I am _not_ attending the reading of his will."

"You've got to," James said, breath brushing my ear as I did so. I realized then that he and Peter were leaning over the side of the couch."If you don't, they'll just send a Ministry official here to read it to you. Mandatory."

"W_hy?"_ Sirius moaned.

"Because-"

"I don't want a lecture," Sirius waved him away."When's the ruddy reading?"

"The end of the week," I mutter, eyebrows furrowing as I read. "They have a list of attendies...It's just us. And he changed his will...The day after we ran away. While on his death-bed."

Sirius frowns, lips closed tight. "Why would he do that?"

"Who said you wanted to find out?" James piped, but Sirius and I both ignored him, for once.

"When was the last time we saw him?" I asked no one in particular, but Sirius answered.

"When we were...Five. Yeah, five. Remember, he got in that big fight with my mother about getting us ice cream and that it was 'perfectly ok for pure-blooded children to eat ice cream'."

I laughed as the memory presented itself again. "Oh, she was furious."

"You had chocolate all over your face!" He howled.

"And you had triple fudge in your hair," I retorted, laughing.

Our laughter died after a few minutes and I looked back down at the paper. "What do you think we'd get out of it?"

Sirius shrugged, eyes scanning the pages. "Who knows? We'll find out at the end of the week."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or whatever else you celebrate that I'm not familiar with! God, I had fun this year. Sooo many new books to read! Ah,I'm in heaven! So, this is my Christmas present to you all, and a small birthday present to me, cause my birthday is THIS SUNDAY! Ah, birthday birthday birthday. I get cake and have an excuse to not do chores and I get a few presents Yup, so great week for me! ;P Enjoy the chapter! **

_Chapter Sixteen_

After the letter from the Ministry came, we were all a bit more subdued, mostly because it wasn't easy to have fun with a moody Sirius, day after full moon Remus, and a snappish me. James and Peter had steeled out for the rest of the day, Remus had decided he did need more sleep, and Mrs. Lupin was outside hanging up the laundry. Sirius and I were lying on the couch; me curled into his side, laying on him more than I was the couch. His hands played with my hair idly, our thoughts both too preoccupied for talking.

Why had Uncle Alphard changed his will? Why right after Sirius and I had ran away, been disowned? Why were Sirius and I the only ones that were mandatory to have to attend? Would anyone else come, just for the hell of it? It was the type of thing the Black family would do, flaunt themselves in the Ministry. Would Walburga and Orion be there? If they were, would they start something? Were Sirius and I safe to go there? Alone?

These questions and more swirled through my mind as I layed on the couch with Sirius, but I didn't dare speak them. This quiet was the type of quiet you just didn't break. Not even Sirius would try to sate this type of quiet. Still, they stayed in my thoughts.

Sirius tightened his arms around my waist, his fingers still lightly curly my hair around his fingers. He doesn't say anything as he pulls me closer, face burrowing into my hair as he does so. I can only guess it has something to do with his thoughts, so I don't say anything, and instead wrap my arms just as tightly around his neck. It's a few seconds before my hair dampens and Sirius shakes slightly, holding me impossibly tighter.

I whimper at the feeling of seeing my infinitely stronger cousin crying, even if I'm five months older. Sirius has always been the one to not take anything from anyone. He never cries unless I'm in some type of mortal danger, like after Bellatrix. But now I don't know what has caused him to, and the fact angers me. I hug him tighter, my hands fisting in his hair as he quietly sobs. To anyone else we could be sleep, because Sirius doesn't show that he's crying. I know I'm the only one he would ever allow to see him so impossible weak. Because Sirius Black is not weak, he will never be weak.

He cries for over an hour, and it's when I can hear Mrs. Lupin in the kitchen that he lets his sobs slow to more subdued, lighter tears. His tears run dry not long after that and he mumbles "Love you" into my hair before stilling, his arms going limp. His snores fill the room not long after that.

I smile and kiss the side of his head, the only part of him my lips can reach. "Love you too."

James and Peter come back an hour afterwards. Sirius had woken up, but had left to roam the woods after kissing my forehead and a long hug. I was sitting outside, waiting for him to return, but I got James and Peter instead.

"Wormtail, Prongs," I said in greeting. Peter frowns at me and he and James sit on either side of me, chubby and muscled arms going around my shoulders and waist, tugging me to lay on the grass between them. I smile gratefully, my arms hooking around theirs and let them nuzzle my neck, hair, collar bones, where ever they can get to. They don't say anything, just silently showing me they were there for me.

I stay there for a long time, letting them comfort me, before I speak. "It got too much for him, I think. Running away, the moon, the Ministry, the war, worry for his own safety, let alone ours. It's not like the war isn't there. It's there all the time, but we don't pay attention. I think he has, though. He ran off, I don't know where to. Said he needed air, space, but…"

James shifts so that he's leaning his body over mine, a small smile gracing his lips. He kisses my nose. "I'll find him, ok? He can't have gone far. Don't worry too much. Padfoot can take care of himself."

He smiles again and kisses my hair before pushing up and disappearing back into the woods, leaving me with Peter. I've never been exceptionally close to Peter, but as he pulled me closer to him with my head on his shoulder I wondered why I wasn't. Peter was skittish, scared, but he was very sweet, too. He is as much of a friend as James and Remus, as much of a brother as Sirius. He doesn't particularly have as strong of a mind, is more reserved, but he's still a friend.

So I bask in his comfort and let me face fall into his neck as he rubs my back silently. He doesn't speak, which I'm grateful for. I don't think I'd be able to speak at the moment. Worrying about Sirius consumes my mind, fatigue from the long day weighs on my shoulders, I wonder about what will happen come Saturday, and then I'm scared for the outlook at the end of this bloody war.

It all piles up in my mind, the worry, fatigue, the fear. Soon I have tears leaking from my eyes. I bury my face in Peter's chests now and he hugs me closer so that I'm half laying on him. He makes 'shh' noises, rubbing my back idly.

Something shifts between us then, and I realize Peter has always been there for me, silently. He's been there and I haven't noticed. But even so, he's still here.

And in that moment, I know everything will be okay.

* * *

James comes back later in the evening, Sirius in tow. We'd been sitting down for dinner at the time, all of us silently worrying for their safety.

Sirius waved away dinner, stating he wasn't hungry, and went upstairs. James just shook his head when we asked.

"I don't know," He stated, and that was that. We ate dinner silently.

I tried to talk to Sirius that night, but he just looked at me. I'd sighed and accepted the fact, instead lying beside him and letting him cuddle me as he slept. I knew no one really got much sleep, but we didn't talk.

The next morning, it was still silent. We went through our motions quietly, all stealing glances at each other. Sirius sat outside quietly.

That's how it went until Saturday. Mr. Lupin has to work, so Mrs. Lupin is taking all five of us. It's silent as we get ready. I don't know what one wears to the reading of a will, but Mrs. Lupin dresses in a nice dress, so I pull out the knee length Muggle sun dress Mrs. Potter had bought for me. I let my hair fall normally to the small of my back.

Sirius and the boys all dress in black trousers and white shirts. Mrs. Lupin insists they all wear black ties. I would have laughed at them, all dressed up, but there is still a type of mournful atmosphere in the house, so I silently help them with their ties, as only James is able to tie it properly. Sirius smiles to me as I do his and I offer a small one back.

"Let's go," Mrs. Lupin calls from downstairs. Remus wraps an arm around my shoulder after Sirius storms from the room. I lean my head against his shoulder as we follow James and Peter.

We take the Floo and in seconds we're all going to the Department of Deceased Affairs, Room 136. A short, chubby wizard stands outside the room.

"Miss Isbell Cora Black and Mr. Sirius Orion Black?" He says. I squeeze Remus' hand before letting go and taking Sirius' as we step forward. "Right then. My name is Thomas Edwards, and I will be reading Mr. Alphard Hennis Black's will. I will have to ask your companions to wait out here, unless they are family."

I contemplate telling him they don't have to be blood to be family to us, but Sirius just nods stiffly and we are lead into Room 136. Inside are Walburga and Orion, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, and Cygnus and Druella.

Andromeda offers me a small, timid smile that she hides from everyone else, while the rest of them glare at us harshly. Sirius directs me to the other side of the room, to a small couch. He practically sits in my lap in attempts to shield me.

"Right then," Edwards states, eyes flashing around to the lot of us. It's obvious that the wizarding world is aware of the shake up in the Black family, and he obviously doesn't wish to be between us if a fight breaks out. "This is the last will and testament of Mr. Alphard Hennis Black. Everything stated in these papers will go to where Mr. Black wished for them to go, no exceptions.

"I, Alphard Hennis Black, state in my last will and testament that my nephew, Sirius Orion Black, shall have my home the day he turns seventeen. No one else is allowed in the house besides Sirius and who he permits. Everything within the house is Sirius' to decide upon their fate. "

Edwards pulls a set of keys from the pouch on his belt. "This is the key to his home, safe, and sheds. As you will not get the house until you are seventeen, these will be kept in the Department of Deceased Affairs until so. You may come to collect them at any point after your seventeenth."

Sirius nods his understanding, mild surprise on his face.

"Now, this last bit had to be altered, as what Mr. Black stated was not wholly true," Edwards says and clears he throat before stating, "To Miss Isbell Black, I wish for her to have the key to my Gringotts Vault, in hopes she will understand my whole reasoning's for everything I have put her through as my daughter."

There was a long, shocked pause. I stare at Edwards in silence. Sirius stiffens up next to me, Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, and Druella laugh mockingly, while Andromeda stares at me in the same silence as me. Bellatrix and Narcissa smirk. Regulus avoids my gaze. Those actions tell me all I need to know. They all knew. They all knew and they kept it from me.

I push away from Sirius, his actions for the last week finally making sense. I stare at him, my mouth gaped open, shock and betrayal twisting through me. He stares back at me, sheepishly, almost apologetic.

"Alphard was my _father?_" I whisper in outrage, still staring at Sirius, but directly my question to Edwards.

"Yes," He nods. "He had it stated you were his niece, but you were not. He was your father, but when your mother died, he gave full custody of you to Miss. Walburga and Mr. Orion Black, in the hopes you would make all the right decisions. He originally left everything to you, but changed it last minute when he learned you had helped Sirius make the right decisions throughout the years."

"Why?"

"That would be something you would have to ask him, but as you cannot…Well, I'm sorry. You have access to his Vault from now on. Only you will be allowed in, and anyone else you sign for at Gringotts," He hands me a Vault key and I take it silently. He rolls up his parchment. "Right then. Good day, Miss Black, Miss Black, Miss Black, Miss Black, Miss Black, Miss Black, Mr. Black, Mr. Black, Mr. Black, Mr. Black."

Edwards leaves the room. I stand swiftly, the key clenched in my hand and follow him. Sirius walks behind me silently, trying to catch my hand, but I don't let him.

Remus, James and Peter all look up when we come out, and Mrs. Lupin glances to us from her conversation with Edwards.

"Well?" Peter asks.

"What happened?" James continues, eyes flicking between our faces. I am seething with rage, my vision reddened. I stalk past them.

"Let's go home," I spit and it's all they need to know not to talk anymore as we make our way back to the Apparation point.

I step out of the Lupins fire place and round on Sirius the second he's out.

"_What the bloody hell, Sirius!?_" I scream at him, my eyes flashing.

"I didn't think you would want to know," He sighs, sitting heavily on the couch as the flames flash green again and Remus steps out.

"Wouldn't want to know!?" I shriek. "_Wouldn't want to know!?_ Of course I bloody well would want to know!"

"Bell," Sirius sighs, but I cut him off.

"No! I've told you countless of times that I wanted to know! And you never bloody told me!"

"Bell, love, what's happened?" Remus asks me, coming to stand in front of me, cupping my face and forcing me to look at him. The concern in his honey colored eyes, his calloused thumbs brushing lightly across my cheek bones makes me start crying and I waste no time throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. I feel him stumble back from shock and he falls backwards with me on top of him. He sits slowly and I curl myself up on his lap, hot, angry tears spilling fast from my eyes.

"Dear Merlin, what is going on?" I hear James yell after he follows Peter and Mrs. Lupin out the Floo.

"I'm not positive," Remus answers, hands rubbing my arms. "Bell?"

"_Sirius,_" I spit his name out with as much venom as I can and am happy to see him flinch. "Never thought I would want to know that Uncle Alphard was actually my _father!_"

Remus stiffens under me and levels a glare to Sirius as I burrow back into his shoulder. Mrs. Lupin gasps, and James and Peter don't give a verbal reaction that I could hear.

"Sirius," Remus says in a low tone. "Can I speak with you in the kitchen?"

I feel the weight lift off the couch and cling to Remus tighter. He tightens his arms briefly before someone else-James-lifts me off of him and puts me in their own lap. I hear the kitchen door slam.

I boil with rage, shaking on James' lap as he hooks his arms around my waist to keep me in place. My tears dry quickly now and I glare heatedly at the hands resting on my thighs, the only thing keeping me where I am.

* * *

The kitchen door slams behind me and I shove Sirius harshly against the back door. "What are you playing at, Black?" I growl, and I feel Moony crawling forward, eager to hit Sirius, kick Sirius, bite, rip, destroy Sirius. _Kill _Sirius. He growls dangerously and I hear his thoughts.

_Tear, rip, eat, kill, tear, rip, eat kill, KILL HIM! _

I shake away the thoughts quickly, feeling my eyes glow amber and my fists clench tightly in Sirius' shirt. He flinches back.

"Remus, mate, calm down," He says in a strained voice and my muscles flex, Moony trying to force my hand to Sirius' throat. "Remus."

I growl again and bring him back before slamming him into the door again. He winces in pain. "Moony, hear me out."

Moony howls at his name and it's all I'm able to do to keep my hands fisted in Sirius' collar and not on his throat. "Shut up," I growl, feeling Moony try to take over.

This has been happening a lot lately. Moony will come to alert attention, and tries to take over. I haven't been able to figure out his intentions yet, but then, I've always tried to suppress Moony before. I still try to, which makes him more irate.

"Remus," Sirius says. "Remus."

I shove back from him, my fists clenched tightly at my sides, visibly shaking with anger.

"Merlin, mate, what is wrong with you?" Sirius asks, rubbing his collar bones. "Ow."

I snap my eyes to stare and two bruises are forming on his collar bones. I frown, but can't bring myself to feel remorse at the moment.

"Talk," I snarl, forcibly holding myself from doing worse to those bruises.

"I found out the summer after third year," He muttered, not looking at me. "I'd been messing with the family tree, trying to find Bell's picture, find her parents. She'd been doing her slave labor. Orion had been out getting smashed, Walburga was asleep. I'd been at it for a while, but eventually I found it. Alphard and Cora. I'd planned to tell Bell straight away, but…" He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and said, "Walburga caught me. I was stupid and blurted everything I knew out. She forced me into an Unbreakable Vow. I can never tell Bell the truth, I can never tell her about the Vow, I can never tell her that I wish I could tell her. Because if I do, I die. And I rather fancy living."

I glare at the ground when he's done, fists curled and my arms folded across my chest. I had never hated Walburga Black more than I did right now. The one time I felt this amount of hate was when Orion had nearly killed Bell.

"But I could tell her," I mutter, eyes still trained on the floor. "I could tell her, she'd forgive you, you don't die, and Bell knows who her parents are."

Sirius levels his eyes with mine, face emotionless, but grey eyes flashing with emotion. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," I grumble, pushing away from the counter with my arms still folded and making my way back into the living room. Bell is there, sitting on James' lap, look absolutely furious at the world. She's perched so that the second James loosens his grip, she can bolt up. Her fists are curled at I can only imagine the hundreds of ways she's planned on murdering Sirius with them. Her lip curls and I realize he has followed me silently. I drag a hand through my hair and offer her my hand.

"Let's have a chat, yeah?" I ask hesitantly. She lets her gaze wander over me for a moment, muscles in her hands flexing as if debating whether or not to punch Sirius or take my hand. I beckon her and she groans before relaxing her fists and letting me help her off of James' lap.

Now for the hard part.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I'm a billionair, so no, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR, Y'ALL! First 2014 update, yay! Dude, Tumblr was messed up last night! Seems there were more posts about it NOT being 2014 than it BEING 2014! Hope you all had a good time, I stayed home and wrote the majority of this for you all! So, be glad I skipped that New Years kiss. ;) Not that I would have gotten one anyway...Ah, well.**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

_Chapter Seventeen_

It was a split second decision. Upstairs or outside? Which would be better to tell Bell why Sirius had not told her about he parents? Correction: Which would be less destroyed when I"m finished?

I frowned, but then took her outside, deciding I valued my house, and it would be farther from the Floo if she decided Walburga deserved a hex. Or if she was still furious with Sirius. Both were still likely.

Bell was silent fury behind me as we walked, disappearing beyond the trees. I wasn't sure where I was taking her, but I knew I wanted some more time to get my thoughts straight before I explained anything. Moony was still growling, but was much more sated now, almost purring. I could envision him, and when he pushed his view of himself in my mind, I saw he was laying on his back, tongue out in a lopsided grin, tail thumping repeatedly. I shook him away when I felt the creeping amber edging my eyes.

When I became aware of where I was walking again, I realized I'd taken Bell to a cave in the woods, where I often went to when I needed to clear my head. It was small, and the smell was strong of clover. I smiled. Of course my subconscious would bring me here.

"I don't remember this place," Bell spoke, letting go of my hand and climbing her way onto the rocks surrounding the mouth of the cave.

"That's because I've never brought any of you here before," I answered, following her. She cast me with a look.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I wanted my firewhiskey stash to stay _my _firewhiskey stash."

She grinned as I pulled a few dusty, dirty bottles from the lip of the cave. They were old bottles, but were just as good. I popped the cork, and Bell took it from me before I could offer. She gulped it down quickly and started coughing. I laughed at her, seeing her bloodshot eyes.

"Slow down, Kittybell," I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I didn't answer straight away, instead taking my own gulp of the alcohol, grimacing at the familiar burn of it going down my throat.

"Sirius," I stated, looking at the amber liquid in Bell's bottle as she tipped it back, her eyes hard.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Well, he told me-"

"Oh, _of course,_" She sneered, "He told _you _about _my_ parents, and never once thought to tell me! You don't know what it's like, Remus, to go your entire life not knowing who your_ mother and father_ are, the people who made your eyes blue or your skin pale and your hair the untamable mess it is!" She yelled and then she threw her bottle, only to look at its shattered remains mournfully. "And then to find out at the reading of your dead uncles will that he's been your father and that the one person who you have grown up with, trusted, loved, cherished, put your faith in when you had no hope at all, _knew _he was-Ugh!" She threw her fists down, cutting her knuckles open and I knew it had to be painful, but she didn't even acknowledge it as she continued to rant. "I expected it from Walburga and Orion and Bellatrix and Narcissa, hell, even Andromeda, but never, _never _did I expect it from Sirius. I thought he would be the first to tell me. But I guess even the people we expect the most from end up breaking us."

"Bell-"

"Don't 'Bell' me, Moony!" She yelled, rounding on me. I flinched back. "Don't look at me like I'm some pity party case!"

She threw her hands up like she wanted to hit me and I acted fast, grabbing her wrists and pulling her down so that she layed on her back in the rocks, me holding her arms above her head and putting most of my weight on her as I kept her under me.

"Calm down," I whispered, my face closer to hers now. Moony started howling in the back of my mind, and I did my best to ignore him. I held Bell's gaze, our chests heaving from the suddenness of our movements. Her blue eyes were hard and cold, but they slowly cracked and tears pricked her eyes, leaking out the corners. "I don't see you as a pity party case, Bell. I'm trying to help you and Sirius. I knew nothing about anything until today. As far as I know, no one but your family did until today. Calm down, quit trying to hit me, and listen. You'll feel horrible afterwards, but you'll know the truth."

I waited until she nodded to let her up. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to look small. I scooted away from her then, watching her as she dried her face, and then spoke.

"Sirius was trying to help you the summer after third year. He was looking at your family tree, trying to find you, your parents, in the scorned remains. He did. Alphard and Cora. Both were blown off, so you weren't on the tree. He was going to tell you. He tried to tell you. But Walburga got to him first and forced him into an Unbreakable Vow. He could not tell you about your parents, the Vow, or that he wanted to tell you. If he had, he'd've died. Now, would you have wanted him to die, just so you knew who your parents were, who, might I add, gave custody of you to Walburga and Orion?" I finished a bit harsher than I meant to, but Bell was acting childish. Yes, it was awful what she went through, but she needed to see that things weren't always about her.

She shook her head, her curls now hiding her face. "I'm sorry," She whispered, and the sound broke my resolve. I slumped.

"Come here."

She crawled towards me and I hugged her to my chest, face disappearing into her curls. She smelt like strawberries and lilac. I smiled and breathed deeper as she clung to me.

She pulled back, just enough to look at me. We were still very close, and our eyes locked. Moony howled loudly.

_Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, KISS HER! Make her ours!_

His shouts startled me and I watched, transfixed, as she bit her lip, looking almost confused. The look surprised me with what it did to me. All I could think about was that lip, pinched under her teeth. Moony's increased cries didn't help anything, either.

Her cheeks blossomed into a rosy red and she let out a shaky laugh, hugging me again, so that I could no longer see her face. I subconsciously hugged her back, as I realized something I never thought would happen.

Moony had chosen his mate.

And it was _Bell._

* * *

It was dark when Remus and I finally got back to the Lupins cottage. Mrs. Lupin had already prepared dinner and Mr. Lupin was already home from work. James and Peter, I could hear, was upstairs, and by the sound of it, they'd found some old dung bombs. Remus grimaced when he heard,which made me laugh. He looked at me, almost emotionless, and then smiled, but it seemed forced. And then he had raced up the stairs to his room, yelling for James and Peter.

I found Sirius on the roof. We'd found out in second year that if you could wiggle your way through the small window in the bathroom, you could grab the bent gutter and pull yourself onto the roof. He gave for a perfect view of the stars.

I sat down next to him silently. Words weren't needed between us as I laid my head on his shoulder, looking at the black space that should have held the moon. "A new moon."

"New beginnings," He whispered back, kissing my hair as his arm went around my shoulders.

Our silence would only be disturbed ten minutes later by James pulling up. "Come on, you two, Mrs. Lupins got dinner on the table, and we've all decided you've had enough time to sort through your differences."

He grinned and dropped back into the house. I smiled slightly, letting Sirius help me up, and then we followed.

And just like that, our problems vanished, as if I had never plotted Sirius' murder. We made plans to visit Alphard and Cora's graves, and the house he'd left Sirius. We decided to visit the Vault when we went to buy our school supplies. We fell into a light-hearted pattern again.

The rest of the Summer was going to be good. I just knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP...I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it, would I? **

**A/N: Ugh, this chapter was so mean to me! I rewrote it dozens of times, but NOTHING FIT! Finally, though, I think I got something worthwhile. But, ya'll are the judge of that, right? ;)**

**Ok, so I loved last chapter, because of many points. Remus' POV, for one, and the last bit with Bell and Sirius, because I honestly don't see either of them being the type to talk about how they feel. **

**Remus knows about Moony! Oh, how is he going to deal with this? Oh, wait, I KNOW! *sniggers* But a better question...how is BELL going to react? We know she thinks he's handsome, but she says the same about James and Peter and Sirius as well...Well, I guess we'll just to see, won't we?**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

_Chapter Eighteen_

A week later and I was staring at myself in the mirror, almost sickly. We were going to Diagon Alley today, Sirius and I were going to go through the Vault, and then we were all going to my…parents' graves, and their old house. We were told they had wanted to be buried in the small Muggle grave yard that was close to their house.

Dealing with Alphards death was harsh enough, he was the only adult that ever let me be a child, and then the added heap of him being my father was worse, as if I had known, I would have appreciated him so much better.

"Bell," James called from the other side of the bathroom door. "C'mon, let's go. We've got a lot to do today."

"No kidding," I replied opening the door, and my voice came out breathy. He smiled at me, slinging his arm over my shoulders as we made our way down the hall to the stairs.

"Eventful summer, eh?" He said lightly and I had to laugh.

"Oh, I don't know about that," I mused and he snorted.

"Uh huh."

I laughed again and shook my head. "Eventful, but not all around horrible, like usual."

"Right you are," James grinned down at me, laying his cheek on my hair. I smiled.

"When did you become mature?"

He laughed. "When I realized all my friends were."

I rolled my eyes at the statement as we entered the living room where everyone else was. Sirius smiled to me, coming to my side and taking my hand, squeezing it silently. I missed Remus' eyes staring, unstraying, on James' arm that was still around my shoulders.

"Come on, come on," Mrs. Lupin said hurriedly. "We all know how to work a Floo, so let's _go._"

I laughed slightly, watching Peter squeak "Diagon Alley!"

"Bell, come on, you next," She smiled, handing me the Floo powder and watching as I stepped into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!" I yelled, feeling the familiar sucking of the green flames spinning me away.

I landed in the Leaky Cauldrons' fire place, brushing the soot from my Muggle jeans and stepping over the hearth. Peter had already moved to the bar, and I laughed as I slid into the seat beside him.

"How much of a tip would we have to give to get so of Olga's finest, Tom?" I called and the bartender laughed heartily.

"Oh, Miss Black," He said, folding his arms on the bar and leaning towards us. "Already abusing that inheritance of yours?"

I grinned. "Well, if it gets me the Whiskey, why not?"

He laughed again. "Sorry to disappoint, Madam."

I rolled my eyes. "Wait until I'm twenty to call me that."

He laughed. "Butterbeer?"

I pouted, making him smirk, but nodded. "Five…No, six."

Tom smiled and pulled the mugs out, mixing the drink expertly. Peter raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you plan to get wasted?"

I laughed. "You can't get wasted off Butterbeer, unfortunately. The sixth is for Mrs. Lupin and if she refuses…Well, I see no choice but to drink it myself."

Peter grinned warily as Sirius dropped into the seat next to me. "Did you order the 'Whiskey?"

I shook my head gravely. "He refused my tip!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What happened to your charm, little cousin?"

"Five months older," I said automatically. "Tom's immune. Ever since that wee little incident in second year."

Sirius howled. "You were so drunk!"

"Your one to talk! You proposed to Lady Malfoy!"

"Didn't hear her saying now," He winked.

"You were twelve," I retorted. He laughed.

"Are you saying she was just humoring me?"

"Yes."

He laughed again as the Butterbeers came.

"Six Butterbeers, and I'm watching you for spikes," Tom warned and I grinned, tipping the mug back.

"You suck the fun out of drinking, Tom!" I called and he shook his head in amusement.

"Ah, the drinks," James grinned happily, grabbing one and chugging half back.

"Refrain from vomiting on me," Remus said in distaste, sitting on the other side of Peter.

"Oh, honestly," Mrs. Lupin moaned. "You lot couldn't wait?"

"We've been Butterbeer deprived for months, Mum!" I replied, grinning slightly at the thought of Remus' Firewhiskey in the woods.

She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," She sighed. "Are you two shopping first or going to Gringotts?"

I shrugged, leaning forwards on the bar as Sirius answered. "I say Gringotts. Maybe we'll find some of the things we need before we shop."

"I doubt there will be silver cauldrons and Potions texts in Alphards' Vault, Sirius," I said dryly. He sighed.

"No, but who knows?"

I sighed and sloshed down the rest of my drink.

"Right, well," She cleared her throat. I narrowed my eyes at the amber liquid. Everyone had been walking on glass around me since the day Alphards' Will Call came, and it got even worse after the actually Reading. Like I would explode any moment. Frankly, it was grating on my nerves, but what could I do? If I blew my top about it, it was bound to get worse.

"Bell, who are you signing to have access to the Vault?" She continued.

"Just Sirius for now," I shrugged. "Making sure no one beside me and him will have access to it in any way."

She nodded. "And the house, Sirius?"

He rubbed his eyes. "The house is sealed until I turn seventeen. According to Edwards, it will stay sealed against everyone until my seventeenth, and then only I have access to it, unless I sign for someone else."

"I advise you to sign for Bell today in Gringotts," Mrs. Lupin nodded. "This way it's sealed against everyone that isn't you two. Damn good magic, especially now with the war getting stronger."

"That was probably his intentions," James spoke softly. "Keep you two, and anyone you deemed fit, safe in this hell hole."

I sighed. Of course, most signs pointed to that. Alphard obviously wanted to make up for stuff, I guessed, but why would he start caring now? He didn't before. He shouldn't now.

"Right," Mrs. Lupin said. "We'll go supplies shopping, you two head to Gringotts. Don't stay to long, either. One hour, no more."

I nodded, tipped back the rest of my Butterbeer, left the galleons on the bar and stood gracefully with Sirius.

"See you," I muttered, letting him pull me against his side as we left the pub and entered Diagon Alley.

It was busy, as it always was, and several people, stopped and watched us as we walked. Abraxas Malfoy glared sharply, Cissy at his side and Lucius behind her. Bella and Rodophlus paid us no mind, the two were snogging openly against the Quidditch shop. I held my head slightly higher. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out with their toddlers, Mrs. Weasley's stomach popping with the untimed arrival of their fifth? Sixth? Who knew.

I leaned my head against Sirius shoulder and he rubbed my arm absently as we entered Gringotts. The goblins leered at us, the few witches and wizards milling in and out glanced at us sharply.

Sirius led me to one of the teller desks, clearing his throat loudly to gauge the goblins attention.

"Yes?" He…She said in a bored tone, lifting her head to look at us in sweet distaste.

"I wish to enter a Vault I gained from my…Father's death inheritance," I said clearly. "And also to sign for my cousin to have access to said Vault."

She nodded sharply. "Name?"

"Isbell Black," I told her. She shuffled some papers.

"Original owner of the Vault?"

I bit my lip. "Alphard Black."

She removed her glasses and studied me. She frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Hold out your wand, Madam."

I slipped my wand out of my pack pocket with a sigh. Being the last remaining Black in Alphards line, I'd gained the titled Madam Black. Unfortunately. I also knew that with this title, and being the last in that line, I would still have that title when, and if, I married, though it was possible for me to officially change it at the Ministry. But until then, I am Madam Black.

I push my power into my wand as she watches it closely. She squints, frowns, and then nods.

"Take the back stairs straight up, fourth hallway, last door on the left," She said. "The second stays here."

Sirius bristled, but I nodded solemnly. "Ok."

He glared at me, following me to the stairs. "Really? You're just going to throw me to the side, let me watch you handle these goblins?"

"Yes," I nod. He glares at me, but sits on the bottom step, grumbling when I ruffle his hair as I climb the stairs two at a time.

One hallway…Two….Three…Four hallways. I turn down the fourth hallway, marveling at the all glass ceilings, watch as two fairly young wizards zoom around on broomsticks. The only door here is the one that the desk goblin pointed out. I knock on the knocker quickly, hearing a grunt from inside.

"Come in."

I open the heavy door slowly, poking my head inside with a polite smile. I may resent my blood name, but I wouldn't deny that Walburga had taught me how to act.

The goblin behind the desk looked at me with distaste. He had small, bead like black eyes, was wearing a suit, and his skin was crumbled with large pointed ears. I hid my shudder well.

"And you are?" He said, frowning.

"Isbell Black, sir," I replied, moving into the room. "One of the tellers directed me here."

"Yes," He said, mouth quirking. "I'm highly aware of your…Situation. My condolences."

"Much appreciated," I replied thickly. He nodded.

"Sit, sit," He gestured to the high standing chairs and I boosted myself into one. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"Well," I started. "I received my father's Vault from his will when he died. I wanted to lock everyone but myself and Sirius Black from it."

He nodded, pull some forms from his desk. "Yes, I can understand why you would," He murmured. "As of right now, Vault Number 213 is in your name, but Lady Walburga Black and Lord Orion Black also have access to it, since you are in their custody."

"And may I take their access away?" I asked.

He frowned. "How old are you, Madam?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"And your seventeenth falls when?"

"The tenth of September."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Madam Black, you have two weeks to your birthday as of now…I trust you will be returning to Hogwarts School on the first?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "For my sixth year."

He sighed. "Given the circumstances, I believe we can allow you to revoke your guardians' access to the Vault."

"Thank you, sir," I smiled.

"Right," He replied warily. "I need you to sign here, here, initials here, and point your wand here."

I took the papers and quill, signing where he pointed, and then touching my wand to the allotted place at the bottom of the paper.

"Now, is Messer Black here today?"

"He's downstairs, sir," I nodded.

"Fetch him."

I stood quickly and walked the length of the room again, open and closed the door and then padded down the hall way and to Sirius. He looked up at me when I called.

"C'mon," I said and he stood, jogging to reach me and the holding his arm out to me when he did. I rolled my eyes lightly, but let him lead me back to the room. The goblin hadn't moved.

"Messer Black, sign here, here, initials here, and touch your wand here," He said and Sirius frowned, scanning the papers, then complied.

"Right then," The goblin said. "Is that all today?"

"Besides visiting the Vault, I think so," I nodded, but Sirius spoke up.

"Sir," He cleared his throat. "I received my uncles' house from his will. I won't have access until my birthday in Febuary, but I wanted to know if I could give Be-Madam Black access to it today."

The goblin frowned, pulling more papers out. "Do you have the key to the house with you?"

"No, sir. The Department of Deceased Affairs is keeping it until my seventeenth."

The goblin nodded slowly. "Right. You cannot give access today, but you can revoke access."

Sirius frowned. "The will stated only I would have access unless I signed for someone else. Whose access could I possibly revoke?"

"Being underage, Messer Black, your parents, Lady Walburga Black and Lord Orion Black both can access the key and the house at any point before you collect it yourself."

Sirius growled. "Revoke their access. That house was left to me and I won't have them picking their pretty little way through it before I can myself."

The goblin glared at his harsh tone and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Sirius."

He breathed in deeply, stiffened, relaxed, and sighed. "My apologies."

"Of course," The goblin leered. "Sign these forms and their access is revoked further more."

Sirius signed his papers quickly and the goblin filed them away. "Anything else?"

"I assume we don't need you to access Madam Black's Vault?" Sirius replied. I kicked his shin and he smirked. The goblin watched in what looked to be amusement, but it could also have been annoyance. It was never easy to tell with goblins.

"No. Go back downstairs, ask for Griphook."

We nodded, stood, thanked him, and left. It wasn't hard to tell his friendly demeanor was wavered.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later that we were in the fast paced cart going down to my Vault. Sirius was ridged next to me, gripping the bar so tight his knuckles were turning white. I was holding the seat for dear life, fighting a wave of nausea, and Griphook seemed perfectly fine with the fact that we were going miles and miles underground at an alarmingly fast pace that could kill us in seconds should this cart come to a sudden halt, and no one would even know it.

It did lurch to a stop, and I screamed when it did, my body lunging forward with the force. But the magic on the cart kept me in it, and Griphook glared at me as if I had no right screaming when he stopped his cart.

"Vault 213," He said. "Lamp."

Sirius handed him the lamp stiffly and I shakily made my way from the cart.

"Honestly, can't it go any slower?" I grumbled. Griphook glared at me.

"Sure. If you'd like to spend five days down here," He said evenly. I gawked and he seemed to smirk. "Key."

I handed him the key and he brushed it across the door, then slipped it into a slot that would have looked too high for him to reach. He managed with ease.

There were several clicking sounds from inside and then the door swung open eerily. I closed my eyes before I could see inside, hearing Sirius gasp from beside me. I leaned back against him and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bell, open your eyes," He whispered in my ear.

"No."

"Bell."

"Sirius."

He sighed and pushed my forward. He then poked my eyelids until I was forced to open my eyes. Looking around the Vaul,t I gasped.

It was fuller than Walburgas', and that was saying something. There were pouches of galleons and knuts and sickles and then there was piles of it, all stacked expertly in the back. There were also several valuable looking things like sterling silver goblets laced with gold. There were even some racks with clothes on them, all covered in protective packaging. Old school texts-Which shocked me-Were lined up by year on a desk that seemed as old as time itself. It was dusty and nasty, but when I swiped the dust away, it was in perfect condition. Sirius lost himself amongst the rows of galleons and stacks of boxes and crates, but I was attached to the desk.

I looked through the books, noticing some of the books I needed for this year. They were older editions though…I'd probably do better buying new ones. I opened the drawers, finding old scraps of parchment and broken quills. There were several empty bottles of ink, extremely old potions, and then there was a drawer that was locked shut. Not having a key, I called Griphook over.

"Did Alphard have a key to this drawer?"

"Yes," He nodded. "He came here every week, unlocked the desk, and put some sealed envelopes inside that drawer. He locked it again, and left. I doubt most of this stuff was touched as much as that desk."

I frowned, nodding slightly. "Did he take the key with him when he left?"

"Every time, Madam."

I sighed and nodded.

I left the desk, moving to the racks of clothes and carefully unzipped one of the protective covers. I gasped and tears pricked my eyes.

"SIRIUS!"

Several things fell over if my ears were correct, and then I heard Sirius' trainers slamming against the floor as he ran.

"What? What's wrong?" He gasped.

"Look," I whispered and turned the hanger so he could see. His eyes widened.

It was a sheer lace and silk wedding gown. It, like everything else, was hardly touched. There was a piece of paper on the inside and I paused, before slowly pulling it out and unfolding it.

"To my daughter," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over now. "I hope you know how much I love you. I know I will not live past your birth, and for that I am truly sorry. This rack of clothes are all ones suitable for a pureblood witch, your father insisted on buying them for me though I am a Muggle. This dress has only ever been worn by me, and I hope you one day walk down the aisle on my Alphards arm to a boy who will change your life, not only your last name.

I love you, my Isbell, and I hope you make all the true decisions in your life," I finished and tears spilled onto the paper. I looked up to Sirius, who seemed stunned. He brushed his hand over the dress, his eyes meeting mine.

"I guess we know why Alphard was blown off then," He murmured. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Yeah, I guess so."

I shook my head, took a last look at the neat calligraphy that must have been my mother's writing and folded it slowly, putting it back in the seam of the wedding dress and zipping the protective back up. I moved to the next one.

"Bell-"

But Sirius' words fell to deaf ears as I unzipped the next one and looked at the pale blue, knee length dress. It had a black ribbon under the breast of it and lace from it down, layers of it so nothing was shown. A pair of black heels were at the bottom of the sealed packaging. I moved to the next. A floor length dress of sheer hunter green with a plunging neck line that would stop just past my breasts. The entire thing had sewn green beads on it, so small you had to squint to see them all for what they were.

The next was a form fitting all black dress that had a slit up the thigh of what would be my right leg. Strappy heels were paired with it.

The next racks had another note.

"My Muggle clothes, my Bell. I have inkling you will appreciate these much more."

These were not sealed with protective packaging. Instead they hung perfect straight. There were silk shirts and cotton shirts. Blue jean material, and long flowing skirts. This was the rack that had me crying, because everything looked like something I would wear. I flipped through the clothes, finding every color under the sun, but everything in my own size as well. I looked until my vision was gone from tears and then I turned to Sirius, who silently held me as I cried.

It took ten minutes for me to calm down, and when I did, I didn't dare look back to the racks. I let Sirius lead me away, get ourselves lost amongst the paths of the galleons, finding new and interesting things along the way. I let Sirius have a silver pocket watch with a dragon on it that must have been Alphards. I found things that would make great Christmas presents for my friends.

When we left, I took the knee length dress from the Pureblood Rack, and an entire outfit from the Muggle Rack. Sirius didn't comment.

We finally found the others in Flourish and Blotts. I found Remus first, while Sirius went in search for James. He was in the Mythology section, a stack of ten or so books beside him, some for Hogwarts, most for light reading. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, his back leaning lightly against the shelf, hair falling into his eyes slightly, but he didn't seem to notice as he turned the page again.

I smiled and watched him for a moment, the way his chest rose and fell rapidly as he read, as if it was an interesting part with a lot of suspense. His nostril flared when he breathed, but not in a way that made him seem angry. His eyes flew over the pages.

When I shook myself from my trance like state, I frowned, realizing I had been checking my best friend out. That wasn't good. I couldn't afford to start checking the boys out. Anyone else, but not Remus, James or Peter. That was just…No. Weird.

I sat in front of him, mimicking his posture, waiting patiently for him to come to a stopping point in his book and give me his full attention like I knew he would. He turned the page again, dog earned the corner, and looked up at me.

"Hey," I smiled slightly. He gave me a hesitant one back. "Is that one good?"

"Immensely," He nodded a few times. "How was Gringotts?"

I sighed, leaning my head back. "Interesting. That Vault has ten times the amount of gold in it than Walburgas', and that's saying something. My mother…" I trailed off and looked down at my lap. "My mother had these racks, like the ones in your Mum's closet," I whispered, referring to the clothing racks in Mrs. Lupins closet. "They were lined up against the wall, and…One was filled with these practical Pureblood young lady dresses…Her wedding dress was on that rack," I whispered, finally looking up to meet his eyes. He was frowning, concern evident in his features. "The other rack was filled with Muggle clothes, all in my size, stuff I would wear…

"She was a Muggle. She wasn't Pureblood, Cora was a Muggle. She left me what seems like her entire wardrobe in that Vault," I whispered, tears pricking my eyes. "See."

I pulled the hanger closer to me, laying it across our laps and unzipped the protective hangings. Remus' eyes widened.

"That's…"

"Beautiful?" I whispered back. "Yeah, it is."

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, it is."

I zipped it back up, hooking the hanger on one of the shelves. "I don't know why I took it, it's not like there's anything special I could wear it too," I shrugged, "But…It seemed right to take it. These are the Muggle clothes. Not all of them, but an outfit."

I'd taken high waisted jean shorts and a yellow tank top with this button up shirt that was soft and said to be made out of 'cotton'. It was all on one hanger together, so I figured it was meant to be an outfit.

Remus nodded at it and I put the hanger next to the dress. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. "There was a roll top desk too. It was in prime condition, you'd probably like it. It was apparently Alphards. Griphook, the goblin that took us down, said that he used to come in every week, open the bottom drawer, and put in these sealed envelopes, locked it, and left. I couldn't open the drawer though, so I don't know what was inside. Griphook said he always left with the key. I guess it must be at his house somewhere."

Remus looked interested. "Well, you only have to wait for February, right?"

I nodded with a small smile. "Only."

He laughed lightly and picked up all the books around him, holding the base at his waist, and they still towered over his head. I laughed at him, picking up the books he dropped as we made our way back to the education section where everyone else was.

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin sighed. "I don't know if we can afford all of those…"

Remus, his face hidden from his Mum's view, looked crest fallen and it didn't set well with me. I frowned. I knew the Lupins couldn't afford much, most of Remus' books came from the old editions his father got to take home, or birthday presents that we got him. But these books were all new, and if I knew Remus, he'd be grumpy that he didn't get to finish the ones he had already started.

"Ok, Mum," He whispered and set the books down on a stool. I tried not appreciating the way his shirt stretched over his back when he did. Mrs. Lupin looked hurt and Peter, James and Sirius shifted uncomfortably. A snicker came from the other side of one of the shelves and Bella and Cissy made an appearance.

"Awe, are the wittle Lupins too poor to buy their school books?" Bella said in a baby voice, cackling. Narcissa smirked.

"I don't think so, Bella sister, I think Remus here is letting his worm show," She said, flicking a book off the top, laughing loudly when the entire stack fell over. Remus sighed and began picking them up.

"Actually, Bellatrix, Narcissa," I said, calmly, thankfully, "I was just about to inform Mrs. Lupin that the books were gifts from me. You know, putting that Vault full of Galleons to good use. Merlin knows your Daddy wishes he had that much."

Bellatrix stopped laughing and glared at me harshly. "You deserve nothing you got, you filthy half-blood!"

I glared back. "If anyone's blood is filthy, it's yours! Only blood as yours can be so cruel! There was a time when purebloods weren't intent on killing Muggleborns!"

"The Mudbloods deser-"

I had my wand out in seconds, pointing it at Bella's heart.

"Finish that, Bellatrix, and you'll be leaving your sister to deal with your father by herself," I threatened lowly. She was obviously wandless from the look she was giving Narcissa. It was Black family tradition to take the underage witches and wizard's wands during breaks, only getting them back when leaving for school. Seemed Bella still had hers taken despite being of age.

"Now I want you both out of here now, or we'll have a problem," I continued and she huffed, obviously realizing she had lost this time.

"All you filthy half blood and blood traitors and Muggleborns will die when the Dark Lord takes his reign," She whispered, her face inches from mine.

"Then that will take away your Dark Lord, Bella, as he two is a half blood," I returned and surprise shown in her eyes. "Oh? Not trusted enough with such important information, Death Eater?" I sneered. "It's common knowledge. Shows what a dunderhead you are.

"Leave, now," I finished and she glared before wiping around and tugging Narcissa after her. I didn't lower my wand until they were out of the shop.

It was quiet for two seconds.

"Well done, Bellyboo!" Sirius grinned, messing my hair while I squawked.

"Yes, thank you for that, Bell," Mrs. Lupin smiled slightly. "Now, Remus, dear, you really do need to put some of those back-"

Her face was blood red then and I smiled.

"No he doesn't," I shook my head. "I'm buying them."

"Bell," Remus hissed. "It's fine."

I shook my head. "No, some of those look rather interesting," I said, picking one up off the floor. "And besides," I grinned. "If you don't have any more books, who's going to let me borrow?"

He was about to argue, but I had already swept them up and shook my head. "I'm buying."

He argued some more while we finished collecting our school texts and then tried to pay a portion when we got to the checkout, where his Dad was.

"I said no, Remus!" I growled, handing the entire pouch of galleons from the Vault to Mr. Lupin. He looked skeptical of taking them, but finally did.

"Bell," Mrs. Lupin sighed.

"Think of it as an early birthday present for him," I grinned.

"Oh, Bell, honestly," Mr. Lupin shook his head with a grin. I returned it. "Galleons don't last forever."

"If you saw the amount in her Vault you'd rethink that answer," Sirius snickered.

"Have fun down there then?" He watched me carefully. I shrugged.

"It wasn't fun, but it was…Enlightening," I said, picking my words carefully. I felt someone's hand on my wrist and glanced down to see it was Remus'. I smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling more than I should. Merlin, what was going on with me?

"I see," Mr. Lupin said carefully. "Well. What do you have there?"

He nodded to the clothes I had draped over my arm, bringing attention to it from James, Peter and Mrs. Lupin.

"Oh, um," I said quickly. "My…Mum had left clothes in it. Clothes that she…That she left for me," I whispered, turning my wrist to take Remus' hand in my own. He squeezed it lightly, but I'm positive I nearly cut his circulation off. He didn't mention it. "I think she knew she wouldn't meet me."

Mr. Lupin nodded. "Ah."

My grip on Remus tightened.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin cleared her throat. "We should go…We do have a few more things to pick up before we…"

She cleared her throat. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, instead opting to nearly take off Remus' hand. He flinched slightly and I loosened my grip. He squeezed my hand lightly, almost in thanks.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin said. "We need to be going anyway."

"Of course, love," Mr. Lupin smiled, kissing her cheek over the counter. He hugged me lightly, patted Remus' back, and waved as we left.

Remus didn't let go of my hand.

* * *

"Mum, call the Knight Bus," Remus said after we dropped our things off at the Lupins' cottage. She nodded and walked outside quickly. I sighed, running my hand over the clothes I had taken from the Vault.

"You can hang them in my closet, if you want," Remus said, looking at them as well. "So they don't wrinkle in your trunk."

"Thank you, Remus," I smiled slightly and he nodded.

"Bell," James spoke, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "Are you absolutely positive you want us to come with you?"

He held my gaze evenly, eyes searching mine. I blinked once, determined not to let him see tears prick my eyes. Concern is laced all in his own hazel ones. I force a smile.

"Of course, Prongs," I reply. "I mean, it's only fitting. We've been through literally everything else together."

"Are you ok, though? With this?"

I frown as I stare at him, my head tilting slightly. "Yes. It's only another chapter in our lives," I say, smiling now. "I'll get through it, I'll accept everything…Eventually. And if our friendship means anything, you four will be with me as I go. Just like I'll always stand behind you through everything."

James grinned then and hugged me tightly. I smiled, breathing in the fading smell of his body wash and aftershave from this morning.

"Ok, ok," Mrs. Lupin said, coming back in. "Bus is outside..Oh, Bell," She sighed. "I would come, but.."

"I understand," I smile as she hugs me again. "You take care of you. I'll be fine."

"Oh, but Bell," She sighed, hands hovering around me. "You need me more."

"Mum," I said and she smiled at that. "You're pale. Go lie down, have some tea. We'll be fine, I swear."

"Physically…"

"Go, upstairs, now, I love you, see you when we get back," I said, pushing her to the stairs. She fretted all the way up, but complied, her tiredness teetering. Mrs. Lupin wasn't feeling to great, and then adding Diagon Alley to her shoulders already and she needed more sleep. I smiled and turned back to the boys.

"Let's go."


End file.
